Angels of Destruction and the One winged Angel
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Sephiroth’s dark plans begin to come into light as his angel-hybrid clone of himself has now reluctantly joined with NERV. More secrets behind the Jenova project begin run behind Gendo’s back is starting to come into light. Please read and review a FF
1. Ch1 The coming of the One Winged Angel

A/N: I think I am the first to make a Final Fantasy 7 and Evangelion crossover. If I am not the first then please tell me who wrote one so I could read it. Anyway my crossover involves Sephiroth the One winged Angel going up against Nerv and the Eva pilots, but my story has a much bigger and more twisted plot as you will learn as my story unfolds. I will have a lot of surprises in this fic. I would appetite that if you guys noticed that if I make a mistake that you think that should be fixed then let me know and I will tend to it. I figured if a FF8 crossover with Evangelion was possible then one with FF7 should work if I can support it with a good story. Anyway here is the story summary incase I was unable to fit it all in "Sephiroth's plan to merge with planet fails and it results in the destruction of the planet, but Sephiroth manages to survive and now he lands on earth in Antarctica on the day when the Exhibition goes there to find Adam, but what if they unburied both of them and they were awoken. There will be a lot more to my plot than what I have just revealed, but trust me I do have a lot of surprises in store. So please read and enjoy my fic. Supportive Suggestions are welcomed. Note if you think my story could use a better tile then let me know. If anyone asks why shouldn't this fic be in a crossover section it is in the Evangelion section because this fic really only has a few accepts of FF7 in it so I don't think posting it in the crossover sections is necessary. If you want to talk about what I have planed for this fic then email me or leave your question in a review and I will get to it. Please enjoy the fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
The coming of the One Winged Angel  
  
Sephiroth was fighting his foes deep within the planet. As Sephiroth fought his enemies deep within the planet, he recalled being bested by Cloud while he was still in his bizarro form, however that was before Cloud killed his mother Jenova, Now, he would pull Cloud and his friends into the lifestream; where he would assume his most powerful form. Sephiroth transformed into Safer Sephiroth. Sephiroth attacked Vincent with his shadow flare, and he quickly targeted Cloud for his fallen angel attack. Cloud was hit and he was on the verge of death thanks to the fallen angel and Vincent was in bad shape because of Sephiroth's shadow flare. Cloud quickly healed the group with a cure 3 combined with an all-materia. Vincent countered attacked with comet two while Yuffie attacked Sephiroth with her limit break all creation.  
  
Cloud countered attack for Sephiroth's last attack with his favorite summon materia called Knights of the round. The summon spell did some heavy damage to the one winged angel, but Sephiroth countered with his own summon spell known as the Supernova. The power of the deadly summon spell nearly killed Cloud and his friends, but the persistent Blonde hair swordsman refused to die easily as he quickly cast another cure 3 on himself and his companions. Vincent cast Ice three on Sephiroth while Yuffie attacked with Comet two again dealing Sephiroth a great deal of damage. The sliver haired angel wasn't down yet. He cast another of his more powerful spells called Pale horse and he targeted Yuffie. Yuffie was hit hard and she was turned into a frog.  
  
Cloud changed her back using Esuna while Vincent attacked Sephiroth with Hades. Sephiroth wasn't affected by the status effects, but some damage was done to him. Cloud ran at his arch nemesis. Once he was close enough to Sephiroth; Cloud leaped into the air and he unleashed his limit break the Onimislash on his foe. Blood was flying every where due to the deep cuts Sephiroth Cloud inflected, but that still wasn't enough to defeat Sephiroth. Sephiroth was getting weaker due to his injuries, but Cloud and the others knew that they needed to hit Sephiroth with all they had to bring him down.  
  
Cloud called on the Knights of Round once more using X-Summon. Sephiroth was hit twice by the summon spell. Vincent and Yuffie used Quadra magic with Mime to hit the one winged angel with the same summon spell eight times. Sephiroth was hit eight times in a row by the summon spell. Sephiroth was beginning to fall towards the ground. Cloud saw that Sephiroth was weakening, but to make sure that Sephiroth stayed down. Cloud attacked Sephiroth with the Onimislash once more finishing Sephiroth off. Sephiroth fell to the ground as a pool of blood was leaving a mark where Sephiroth fell. Cloud and the others left the site of the battle to rejoin the others, but once they were gong. Sephiroth started moving again. He slowly rose up. The Angel was badly injured but he was alive. Sephiroth played possum to avoid getting killed by Cloud and his friends. His tactic had worked; Cloud and the others thought he was dead.  
  
Sephiroth rose up and he left the north crater to head for Midgar where Meteor was supposed to land. Sephiroth reached his destination after he emerged from a lifestream pit near the city. He watched as Meteor came closer to the city as large tornados started to appear and they were ripping the city apart. Sephiroth watched with a smile on his face as Midgar was being destroyed by Meteor.  
  
"Soon the Lifestream shall emerge and its infinite power shall be mine" Sephiroth thought as he watched the destruction of Midgar continued.  
  
Suddenly in the distance Sephiroth saw a blue lighting coming. Sephiroth knew what it was and he recognized it to be holy. In Sephiroth's weakened state he was no longer able to hold Holy back. Now it came to counter Meteor's power. Sephiroth thought his plans were doomed to fail, but suddenly he saw that Meteor was breaking through.  
  
"Holy failed to stop Meteor. Now my plans shall at last come into fulfillment" Sephiroth thought as he smiled at Holy's failure.  
  
A few moments later Sephiroth saw something green coming. A few more seconds later he saw more green lights. As they drew closer to Midgar Sephiroth recognized it to be the lifestream. The lifestream was acting as he had hoped it would. Now Sephiroth needed to get into position, so he flew upward to position himself on top of Shrina tower.  
  
As the Lifestream collided with Meteor Sephiroth moved into the center of it and his began absorbing the Lifestream into his body. He could feel the limitless energy moving through his vines as he continued to feed on the energy. As Sephiroth took in more energy his body grew bigger. His body seemed to be growing so it could contain the energy, but in moments Sephiroth was huge. He was almost as big as Midgar itself. Sephiroth was enjoying the fruits of his victory, but something was wrong. Sephiroth's body couldn't take in anymore energy. Sephiroth was shocked by this turn of events. Jenova had promised him that he would become a god if he summoned Meteor and he absorbed the Lifestream energy.  
  
"Could it be that my mother lied to me" Sephiroth thought.  
  
Sephiroth didn't have much time to think about it. Sephiroth had to move away from Midgar now or he would be crushed by Meteor or the energy he was trying to absorb would destroy him.  
  
Sephiroth moved away as a small figure grabbed on to one of Sephiroth's wings. Hojo had barely survived his little battle with Cloud and his friends. Now the mad scientist wanted to leave Midgar and Sephiroth was his ticket to escape. Sephiroth didn't notice Hojo, because he was more concerned about the fact that his plan had failed.  
  
Meteor was about to hit the planet and Sephiroth knew that once it hits the planet it would surely be destroyed. Sephiroth knew what kind of condition the planet was in and he knew the planet wouldn't survive if Meteor hits. Sephiroth had no intention of dieing so he summoned up some lifestream energy from below and within it the Mako held the remains of Jenova- Synthesis. Sephiroth hoped his mother could be revived later, but right now Sephiroth needed to get off the planet. So the one winged angel cocooned himself in materia and with the aid of the Lifestream under his command he launched himself into space just in time as Meteor hit the planet and a devastating chain reaction shook the planet. Sephiroth was passing the planet's moon just as the planet exploded killing everyone on it. Sephiroth was starting to slow down as he was now adrift in space. Sephiroth could only wait and hope that he would land on another planet where he would have another opportunity to achieve his dream of becoming a god. On the plus side Sephiroth did punish the humans so his plan wasn't a complete failure.  
  
Sephiroth knew it would be long time before he would even come close to a planet so Sephiroth decided that he would sleep until he landed on a planet. Sephiroth closed his eyes and went into a deep slumber. Hojo was with Sephiroth, since he knew the situation he was in. He too went into a deep sleep since he knew the situation as well as Sephiroth did. They drifted into deep space as the One Winged Angel slept waiting to land on another planet.  
  
Many Centuries later in the solar system of the Milky Way galaxy Sephiroth was drifting closer and closer to third planet of the solar system called Earth.  
  
Sephiroth's materia cocoon entered the earth's atmosphere as Sephiroth started falling to the earth below. The materia wasn't affected by the heat from reentry as Sephiroth crashed into the ground below. Sephiroth landed in the middle of south arctic and snow was quickly covering the materia meteor Sephiroth was contained in. However unknown to Sephiroth; Sephiroth had landed near a certain angel. Meanwhile at that very moment an expedition team was arriving in the arctic for an expedition that was lead by a Dr. Katsuragi. Hell would soon break loose.  
  
A/N: I want to try and make this crossover work because I believe with the right story this crossover can work. I only brought Hojo and Jenova's remains to earth because they will play an important role in my story. Don't be fooled by how my story is going so far. I promise you in a few chapters you will see that there is more to my story than it appears now. I know many of you are upset that I killed Cloud and the others, but the truth is that I have no way of bring them into it so I am sorry. However I may have a way if you really want the in it. Please review because I would like to have input on how my story is so far. I know there isn't much now, but I should have the second chapter out soon. If there is any problems with my grammar then let me know where. I have proofed read this chapter and it should be good. 


	2. Chapter 2 The battle against the angel o...

Chapter 2

The battle against the angel of light and One Winged Angel

A night had passed since Sephiroth fell to earth. Sephiroth lay dormant as the snow was quickly covering the area of the impact site. Hojo on the other hand awoke and he emerged from the materia meteor. He was careful not to awake Sephiroth, but once he was out he noticed the change in temperature. Hojo was freezing to death in less than a minute.

"Fuck! Out of all the places we could have landed on. Why couldn't it be some place warm" Hojo asked himself as he walked through the deep snow.

Hojo wandered though the snow as his hair was frozen by the icy weather while his clothes were covered in a thin layer of ice. Hojo finally saw some lights up ahead. Hojo forced himself through the snow as he reached a large encampment. He saw some people walking around the site. Hojo ran towards them as some men were walking out of a building, they noticed Hojo as the mad scientist tipped and fell face first into the snow. The two men ran up to him as they picked him up and they started saying things like "dang sir are you alright? Get this man inside quick and tell Dr. Katsuragi what we found." Hojo was dragged inside one of the buildings and was laid on a bed.

Moments later Hojo was looking up at another man who was looking him over. Hojo figured that he must be the leader of the people here at this camp judging by the way the people were talking to him and how they reacted towards him. "Sir you should be thankful that you didn't die, but I would like to know what in the hell were doing out there" Dr. Katsuragi asked. "I am not sure where to begin, but I would like to know where I am at" Hojo asked. "That is an odd question, but you are at my archeological expedition encampment in Antarctica" Dr. Katsuragi replied giving Hojo an odd look. "Then you are a fellow a man of science then" Hojo asked as the thought of him being in the presence of another scientist poked at his interest. "Why yes I am. I am Dr. Katsuragi" Dr. Katsuragi replied. "I am Professor Julian Hojo" Hojo replied. "Professor Hojo perhaps you would like to tell me what you were doing in Antarctica without the proper clothing you need to survive the sub-zero temperatures.

"I don't think I would be able to give you a proper explanation until I show you something that landed in that snowy wasteland" Hojo said as a small grin form on his face.

"You mean that meteor that our satellites detected a few hours ago. What do you know about it" Dr. Katsuragi asked. "Once I show you what it really is. You will be famous. Trust me" Hojo replied. The next day Hojo led Dr. Katsuragi and his men to where the meteor crashed and he showed them Sephiroth and Jenova. Dr. Katsuragi ran down to the Materia meteor to look at Sephiroth. Jenova was in a large piece of Materia that had broken off after the meteor crashed. Hojo picked up a little round white materia orb that was found next to the meteor. Hojo stuffed the materia into his pocket. After Dr. Katsuragi and his men set up some equipment to examine Sephiroth he and Hojo went back to the camp. Since Jenova was in a part of the meteor that was a bit easier to transport. The men planed to have Jenova shipped off to a research facility for study. Since Sephiroth was too big to transport with the cargo helicopters that were being sent to pick Jenova up; the men at the camp would have to wait several days until a ship comes to pick him up. While they waited for the helicopters to pick Jenova up Hojo and Dr. Katsuragi sat in one of the buildings to have a chat.

"So Hojo tell me all you know about those creatures. Since you were correct that what we found is indeed the most impressive find in centuries" Dr. Katsuragi said.

"That woman you found was called Jenova an ancient or officially know as A Certa. The Certa were a powerful race that possessed mysterious powers. The Certa were a race that were searching for a place called the Promise land. The Promise land was a place of supreme happiness. They settled on my world and some time later a disaster struck the planet and the Certa were whipped out...all of them, but one. Few scientists and I found Jenova buried in a two thousand years old geological stratum. We later had confirmed that she was an ancient and we started the Jenova Project to produce a being with the powers of the Certa. After several years of experimenting we succeed and we produced Sephiroth...the other creature you saw. You see most Certa's were humans but since Jenova we theorized must have been exposed to a high degree of Mako energy, so she changed and she became a more powerful version of the Certa" Hojo was saying until Dr. Katsuragi interrupted him.

"Excuse me Professor, but what is Mako energy and you sound like that you are from another world" Dr. Katsuragi said.

"I am getting to that. Mako energy is what the inside of my planet was filled with. It is an unlimited energy source that we call Mako. We heard rumors that Mako energy is like the life-force energy of the planet and it is made out the other life-force energies of other living creatures. To put it simply Mako or the Lifestream is made of the souls of all living things on the planet. When a human or a living creature dies on my world what happens to them after they die? The body decomposes, and returns to the Planet. Their consciousness, their hearts and their souls of both humans and all living things return to the planet to join with the Lifestream. The spirits that return to the Planet merge with one another and roam the Planet. They roam, converge, and divide, becoming a swell, called the Lifestream. The Lifestream in other words is a path of energy or souls roaming the Planet. Mako in simple terms is also known as Spirit Energy. We used Mako energy to help to developed Sephiroth's abilities and my people used it to create super soldiers. Mako energy used on humans increased their strength, senses, and all of their abilities beyond their normal limitations. Sephiroth on the other hand became a being of enormous power. When he was fourteen years old he became a general in the army and ended a war that had lasted for many years in less than a year. Sephiroth was brilliant...Perhaps he was too brilliant. A few years later when he was twenty five he discovered the truth behind the Jenova project and he went mad. He destroyed a village and he disappeared for five more years. We realized that we have created something that was beyond our control. Sephiroth summoned a destructive power known as Meteor by the Certa which was a powerful destructive force. Sephiroth planed to use it to sent meteor crashing into the planet so he would force the planet to unleash its power to prevent Meteor from destroying the planet. We tried to destroy it ourselves, but all of our attempts failed. The planet even called on planet made creatures know as Weapon. They were all destroyed; then a group tried to destroy Sephiroth. They almost succeed in killing him, but Sephiroth had incredible regenerative powers and he healed himself. Sephiroth moved to intercept the Sprit energy that the planet was going to destroy the meteor, and thus Sephiroth was successful in intercepting the energy and he begin absorbing it into his body. Sephiroth was becoming more powerful with each passing second. However Sephiroth's plan backfired. His body grew in size due to the energy he was taking in and he reached the point where he could no long taking in anymore energy without destroying himself. Sephiroth couldn't call off meteor and the planet was going to be destroyed in a few minutes. To save himself; Sephiroth used his power and he called up some of the Lifestream and he used it to cocoon himself in it and then he used the power of the Lifestream to launch himself into space. I was on a building that was falling apart and I jumped off of it to try and escape its destruction. Instead I landed on one of Sephiroth's wings. I was taken off the planet with Sephiroth and Jenova as we were launched into space and a few seconds later the planet was destroyed. I think we drifted for hundreds of years before we landed on this planet. That is my story and if you think I am crazy don't worry I would think so too if I heard someone tell me a story like that" Hojo said.

"We would have thought you were insane, but after you showed us Sephiroth and Jenova that is proof enough that your story checks out. We even found proof that you were inside that meteor since traces of your hair was found, so oddly enough we believe you" Dr. Katsuragi said.

"Excellent" Hojo said.

"In fact what you told me was transmitted to my employers and I should be receiving word from them in a few moments" Dr. Katsuragi said as another man walked into the room holding a piece of paper. "This message is from my benefactors and they are interested in meeting you, so they request that you accompany Jenova to one of their research facilities where they will meet you" Dr. Katsuragi informed him. "I look forward to meeting them" Hojo said. Hojo and Dr. Katsuragi walked out of the room, but none of them noticed that a young Misato had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Later that day a man was standing next to the materia meteor, and he was drilling a hole into it. The hole was long enough to reach Sephiroth's arm. A moment later the man stuck a needle into Sephiroth's arm and drew some blood from Sephiroth. The figure filled six 16 oz test tubes of Sephiroth's blood as he sealed the contents. Then he stuck Sephiroth with another needle that was filled with another type of liquid. When he was done he ran for the helicopters that were carrying Jenova away. Sephiroth's eye was starting to twitch.

Hojo flew away in one of the helicopters that were carrying Jenova away. He sat down inside of the chopper and he was looking down at Jenova. He was laughing while he was thinking "It shall being again." Once Hojo was long gone Dr. Katsuragi and his team made another discovery. They found the first Angel known as Adam. The gigantic creature rose up now that it was awoken by the humans. The scientist watched as the creature took a few steps forward. A few minutes later Dr. Katsuragi and his men tried to change Adam back into his embryo form so they could capture him. However the plan ended in failure and this provoked the Angel to attack them. Meanwhile the materia meteor that contained Sephiroth was broken in half as the One Winged Angel was no where to be found. As Adam attacked the encampment; word of a man in black with a sword had been going around killing the other members of the research team. Dr. Katsuragi feared that they couldn't stop the angel so he grabbed his daughter and took her to a capsule to send her away from here and hopefully she would be safe.

After Dr. Katsuragi got Misato into the capsule and set it to launch in a few minutes. As he turned around to walk away to help his associates Dr. Katsuragi was cut in half by someone armed with a long sword. The blade was the Masamune held by the only man who could use it. Sephiroth was dressed in his usual clothes as he stood in front of the body of Dr. Katsuragi with an evil smile. Flames broke out into the room he was standing in and the flames themselves were almost dancing around Sephiroth. Sephiroth was looking at the body then he began to look up at Misato while doing his famous pose; like the one he did at Nibelheim while standing in the flames.

"I live again. Now on this new world the humans shall fear the name of Sephiroth" Sephiroth said as he burst into laugher.

"Father" Misato screamed as the image of Sephiroth standing there burned its way into Misato's mind. Misato would never forget the face of the man who killed her father. The capsule was launched and the last thing she saw of Sephiroth was that he transformed into Safer-Sephiroth, and he moved to attack Adam. Sephiroth saw Adam as the ideal foe to test some of his new powers he gained from taking in some of the lifestream energy. Adam and Sephiroth fought one another. Misato knew that the same man who killed her father was the in fact the same creature they found in that green meteor. From that day on she would hate the angels, but she hated Sephiroth more than any of them.

The battle between Sephiroth and Adam was like a clash of the titans. Sephiroth attacked Adam with a focused energy attack and blasted Adam's arm clear off. Adam fought back by regenerating his arm then he punched Sephiroth in the face knocking out some of the one angel's teeth. Blood was sent flying into the air as Sephiroth was trying to regain the upper hand.

Sephiroth attacked Adam with his right arm-wing. The feathers on his wing-arm were like a pair of blades that cut deep into Adam's chest. Sephiroth thought he was victorious, but a creature like Adam wasn't ready to go down yet. The angel of light shot back up from the ground and attacked Sephiroth by punching him in the face multiple times. Blood was flying out of Sephiroth's mouth as Adam continue his assault on the one winged angel.

Both creatures were truly powerful equals. It seemed that there wasn't any clear sign of a victor. Adam halted his assault against Sephiroth as he kicked Sephiroth in face causing the one winged angel to crash into the ground. To make sure that Sephiroth stayed down Adam blasted the evil creature with a ray of energy that severally burned the sliver haired swordsman.

Turning his attention away from Sephiroth Adam unleashed his Anti-AT field. As the field began to engulf the whole icy continent Sephiroth got back up. He felt the Anti-field taking its tow on him as the field was already started destroying his own AT field, but before Sephiroth was about to lose his physical form he slammed his right wing into Adam's chest, but the creature light still didn't die as the angel punched Sephiroth right through his chest. As both creatures looked at one another. Sephiroth said these words before he and Adam exploded.

"I will live again."

At that moment both creatures exploded and with it the entire continent of Antarctica was destroyed along with them. No one survived. Not even Sephiroth, but the sliver swordsman was known to have cheat death before. The question is will Sephiroth cheat death again and return.

A/n: Adam and Sephiroth went at it and Now Sephiroth has added killing Misato's dad to his list of crimes. Now things may grow more interesting as my story progresses. By the way I am not sure who are the members of the SEELE committee are, but if anyone could tell me; then that would be nice. I use to know their names, but I have forgotten them. But I mainly want the identity of the head of SEELE. I need it for the next chapter. Now from here on out my story will continue fifteen years into the future. Sephiroth will come back, but whose side Sephiroth will take will be discovered in chapter three and also with the introduction of the new angels that will cause some havoc. Details to how Sephiroth has come back and stuff can be found on chapter 24


	3. Chapter 3 Fifteen years later…It begins ...

Chapter 3  
Fifteen years later...It begins again  
(After the death of the seventeen angel)  
  
NERV was recovering from the last angel attack started by the Seventeen angel; who was also known as Kaoru Nagisa who had used Eva 02 to break into the Terminal Dogma. However Kaoru almost succeed at what the other angels had failed to do, but when Kaoru realized that angel in the Terminal Dogma was Lillith not Adam. To prevent humanity from suffering the consequences he had Shinji kill him by crushing him to death in Eva unit 01's grip killing the last angel. Now Nerv had defeated all of the angels...or so they thought.  
  
In a research facility on the far side of Japan was the where a helicopter dropping off the Head of SEELE. Waiting for him on the helipad was Hojo. Hojo for the past fifteen years had been working with SEELE as part of the human instrumentality project. SEELE was impressed by the work Hojo had done with Shinra as their head scientist. Hojo had assisted them in developing the Eva series. In fact Hojo was the man responsible for developing the EVA units five through thirteen and their S2 engines. When Hojo created the next generation EVA series he used some of Jenova's cells in their creation. However the use of Jenova's cells was also used in the other EVA series. Little did SEELE know; that Hojo had been using the other cells of Jenova for other purposes besides SEELE's own. The chairman of the committee that made up SEELE Keele Lorenz was walking down a hallway with Hojo as the two men were exchanging words.  
  
"I am sorry to hear about what happened to Kaoru" Hojo said as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"His lost doesn't really affect the human instrumentality project. It might have been affected if you haven't made our secret trump card" Keele said as the two men reached an elevator and Hojo pressed a button and they began to descend deeper and deeper into the facility. While the two men were standing in the elevator Keele turned to Hojo and asked "Are the new Angels ready?" "The Jenova-Angel hybrids are ready to be unleashed against NERV. However we have learned that there are still some other angels out there" Hojo replied.  
  
"I recall the were suppose to be seventeen" Keele replied.  
  
"That is what we thought, but it turns out that there are other angels out there. I think that they must have been kept around just in case something went wrong or if they were needed for something else" Hojo replied. "Alright, but I would like to know how is the sixth child" Keele asked. "He is fine. He is such a bright boy, and he is the most capable EVA pilot I have ever seen. He didn't take the news of his friend Kaoru being killed by the third child well. Neither did his brothers" Hojo replied as the elevator stopped and the two men stepped off the elevator. Hojo and Keele walked by a large window which showed an EVA in the shadows. It was ready for deployment. "Is that your masterpiece I have heard so much about" the chairman asked. "Indeed. Behold EVA Unit X-01 part of the X series. This EVA unit has an S2 engine and like units 5 through 13 it has retractable wings. It is indeed an impressive work of art. I would say that unit is my crowning achievement on the EVA project" Hojo said. "It is impressive what I have heard. Now the pilot; where is he" Keele asked. "He's down here. Follow me" Hojo said. Hojo led Keele down into a room where they found a young boy who was fourteen years of age judging by his appearance. He had short sliver hair and he had emerald green eyes that had a glow to them. His skin was almost pale as the boy was reading a book tiled Philosophy.  
  
"Sephiroth; the chairman of SEELE Keele Lorenz is here to meet with you" Hojo said.  
  
"Really this man is the head of SEELE" Sephiroth replied as he looked away from his book to face Keele.  
  
"So you are the young man Hojo has been bragging about for fourteen years. Your two brothers were impressive with their powers, but Hojo told me that you stood out more and he saw fit that you were to given EVA unit X- 01 to pilot since you are the most powerful of the three born of Sephiroth's blood" Keele said. "I came here to ask you Sephiroth if you would like to do something for us" Keele asked.  
  
"What is it" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Your friend Kaoru was supposed to find someone named Adam who is deep within NERV's LCL factory. I want you to finish what he started. I will give you the details later if you choose to accept to do what I want you to" Keele said. "I shall accept, but there is one thing I want" Sephiroth said as he looked over at a picture of him with Kaoru and his two cloned brothers. "If I get to use Unit X so I can use it to take Shinji Ikari's life" Sephiroth said.  
  
"A interesting proposal; I'll consider it if you accept" the chairman said.  
  
"Then I will accept if you will grant me that I can take Shinji Ikari's life then" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Agreed; then tomorrow I will give you the details" the chairman said as he and Hojo left his room. Sephiroth put away his book because he was never really looking at it. He only raised it up to hide what he was really looking at. He had a laptop hidden under a few books. He opened it up as he was searching around the facility's database for any information on himself he could find. Hojo knew he was hiding something's about his past from him and Sephiroth wanted to know what it was. He had been trying to hack his way through the database to unearth any information he could find. Finally Sephiroth got a message saying that he had finally broken through and now the information was his to read. Sephiroth had finally got the information he wanted and was examining it. Sephiroth was reading through the contents of his file as he learned many interesting facts about himself. Suddenly Sephiroth was receiving a telepathic message, so he answered it.  
  
"Who is it" Sephiroth answered.  
  
"Sephiroth its me" the voice asked.  
  
"Did you find your target" Sephiroth asked. "We have confirmation on the location of our target brother. Do you want us yo go ahead with the plan" Sephiroth's brother asked. "Go ahead with the plan and if you cant nail the target then abort the mission. In two days we will go ahead with operation grand steal" Sephiroth said. "Then tomorrow while the target is out in the open we'll take him out" the brother answered. "Precisely" Sephiroth replied. Good bye brother. We'll see you in two days" Sephiroth's brother said as he severed the telepathic connection.  
  
"My own destiny shall begin in two days" Sephiroth thought as he pulled out a katana with another blade attached to the sword positioned right next to other blade. (A/N: Kadaj's sword from the Advent Children trailer. I am not sure what kind of sword it is.) He began sharpening it; then he began to hear something in his mind. He could sense another being out there with the power of Jenvoa. Sephiroth and his brothers were capable of sensing one another thanks to the link that had because of their Jenova cells and the cells of their biological father. Sephiroth was confused by this new person he was sensing. He never knew that there was another out there who was like him and his brothers. Once his plans were carried out he would find out who was this person who had powers similar to him and his brothers.  
  
"Who could be out there that would possess powers similar to mines. I know it can not be the original Sephiroth, because people say that he was destroyed with Adam" Sephiroth thought.  
  
"Who is this being? Who ever it is; I will find out who it is" Sephiroth thought to himself.  
  
Sephiroth continued to read the information on the computer screen as a plan formed in his mind. While far away a man wearing black sat in darken room was holding a sword. He stood up as he smiled and said "It's time...Time for the world to see the return of the angels." The man laughed as he left the dark room.  
  
A/N: Hojo had made a few clones of Sephiroth and he helped build EVA units 5 though 13 and he has built an EVA as well. This is just the beginning of my surprises. Basically there are two Sephiroth's; one is young and the other is the original. The question is will both Sephiroth work with each other or will they try to fight one another. Now the real fun begins in the coming chapters and as my story unfolds you will learn of what Hojo and the original Sephiroth have been up to. I don't want to give away too much. But the three clones are based on the three sliver haired men in Advent children. Except the young Sephiroth in this story has slightly shorter hair than Kadaj in this fic. I would say the hair length is almost the same length as Shinji's hair length. Now next chapter Shinji will have a little encounter with the clones. By the way thanks for the info on Keele's name. 


	4. Chapter 4 Assassination attempt

Chapter 4  
Assassination attempt  
  
Shinji Ikari was walking along the sidewalk of the ruin city of Tokyo- 3. Shinji was still depressed about what happened between him and Kaoru. He wished things had turned out differently. He was passing an old clothes store. It seemed to him that things had been going from bad to worst lately. But with the seventeen angel gone things should be getting better now. Suddenly he heard the sound of two motorcycles coming up the road. Shinji thought they were just some agents from NERV coming to pick him up. Shinji turned around and he saw them coming. He saw two men on a pair of black motorcycles; the men wore black helmets and they were dressed in black leather trench coats. They were closing in on Shinji as one of them pulled out an Uzi and he opened fire on boy.  
  
The bullets whizzed pass Shinji. The bullets hit and shattered the shop's window. Shinji was terrified as he ran for his life down an alleyway trying to avoid his pursuers. The two men stood there on their bikes as one of them was a boy with a fine set of muscles ran down the alleyway after their target. While the other one rode down the road to try and intercept Shinji.  
  
Shinji was running frantically down the alleyway hoping to lose his pursuers. Shinji wanted to know why those two men were after him, but he only cared about getting away from them at the moment. He heard the running footsteps of someone approaching him from behind. He looked over his shoulder. Shinji saw one of the men who were on one of the motorcycles running after him. Shinji was totally scared as he yelled out "Get away from me!" He ran out into the street, but the boy was almost hit by a car.  
  
"Damn it Shinji watch where you are going" Misato yelled. Shinji ran to the other side of the car; opened the car door and he jumped in.  
  
"Where the hell have you been I have been looking all over the place for you" Misato yelled.  
  
"Drive Misato" Shinji yelled.  
  
"What the hell for" Misato asked. Suddenly Shinji's pursuer came out of the Alleyway as he punched the hood of the car leaving a large dent. "Shit!" Misato said as she put the car into reverse. Once they were far away enough she turned around and drove off. "Who the hell was that" Misato asked.  
  
"I don't know, but they are trying to kill me" Shinji said as the muscle man that was chasing Shinji was running after them. To Misato's surprise that man was able to keep up with the car. "Who the hell dose that guy think he is" Misato asked as she driving faster and faster trying to get away.  
  
The muscled bound pursuer started punching the side of the car trying to get in, but the man jumped onto the car's roof and started trying to punch his way inside.  
  
Misato slammed on the breaks as the man clad in black was sent flying forward and onto the ground in front of them. Misato punched it on the gas as she ran over the pursuer. She didn't stop; Misato continued driving down the road. When she was gone the other man on the other motorcycle rode up and stopped next to his ran over comrade.  
  
The man Misato thought she had killed started getting up as he threw off his damaged helmet. The man under the helmet had sliver spiky hair. He got onto the motorcycle his partner was on and they rode off after their target. Misato and Shinji thought they were safe.  
  
They were wrong when they heard a motorcycle was coming from behind. The two watched its rider pulled out another Uzi and opened fire on the car in front of them.  
  
When the rider ran out of ammo he threw away his gun and he rode up to the side of Misato's car. The two saw the face of one of the pursuers and were shocked because Misato recognized it to be the same man she ran over. But the man had a lot of cuts on his face, but before Misato and Shinji's eyes his wounds were healing rapidly.  
  
"You owe me a new helmet bitch" the man who Misato ran over yelled out as he pulled out a hand gun and started shooting at them.  
  
Misato tried to reach for her gun, but the two men continued their attack on them as the large sliver haired man was pulling out another Uzi, and was getting ready to nail Misato and Shinji. Misato was quicker to draw her gun as she started blasting the front tire of bike. The Bike stalled as both men were sent flying into the air and their bike was sent into the air with them.  
  
The two men landed on a abandon flat bed truck as their bike landed on them a few moments later. Misato fired a few shots at the truck's gas tank. She hit her target as the whole truck burst into flame. Misato and Shinji didn't stay around to see if those two had survived so Misato turned around and she drove down the road making a quick getaway.  
  
A few minutes later the two men clad in black emerged from the flames. They were both unharmed. The other man removed his helmet and like his brother he too had sliver hair and he had green eyes. His hair was about neck length as both men dusted themselves off.  
  
"Loz; that boy is a real pain in the ass" Ren replied as he spoke to his brother with the muscles.  
  
"Indeed" Loz replied.  
  
Ren was a bit thinner than his brother in terms of body structure, but Ren was an excellent marksman with a gun and he was very good with other kinds of weapons. He possessed some of the abilities his genetic father had. Loz was a tough man who relied more on his brute strength since he didn't possess any of the mystical abilities that the young Sephiroth and Ren had. Ren called to his younger brother Sephiroth telepathically.  
  
"Brother we failed to kill the target" Ren replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter" Sephiroth replied.  
  
"What do you mean brother" Ren asked. "We'll kill him soon, but you are needed back at the facility. SEELE is getting a little concerned about your whereabouts, so return at once" Sephiroth commanded. "Yes brother; we'll return at once" Ren said as the two men ran into the distance to return to the facility.  
  
Inside NERV HQ Shinji was checked for any injuries while Misato's car was being fixed up. Word of the assassination attempt reached Gendo's ears; he was a bit concerned about the incident. He was a little surprised that someone would attempt to kill an EVA pilot.  
  
However the real reason that he was a little concern was the description of one of the assassins given by Major Katsuragi. "Sliver hair and the ability to regenerate" were the words that repeated in Gendo's mind. Suddenly one of his assistance poked her head in and said "Excuse me commander there is someone here to see you."  
  
"Show him in" Gendo replied.  
  
The assistance left and a few seconds later a man wearing a white lab coat walked in holding a folder. Hojo adjusted his glasses as he sat down on a chair in front of Gendo's desk. "Gendo Ikari; I haven't seen you since your wife's funeral" Hojo said. "Professor Hojo it's nice to see that you have some time to visit. I am interested to hear how your projects have been going" Gendo asked.  
  
"It's a pity that your pilots killed all of the angels because these new Eva's we built are the most powerful machines we have every constructed" Hojo said with a grin.  
  
"Impressive, but a recent occurrence has been brought to my attention" Gendo asked as he gave Hojo a serious look.  
  
"An occurrence" Hojo asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that two men attacked one of my pilots in an attempt to kill him. One of these assassins had sliver hair and regenerative powers. Dose that description ring a bell" Gendo asked. "So I see Sephiroth and his brothers are serious about killing your son. Sephiroth and his brothers aren't happy about your son killing Kaoru Nagisa. Even Jen is...how should I put it...is pretty pissed off. She too wants your son dead" Hojo said.  
  
"Tell me Hojo...who is Jen" Gendo asked. "Jen is a clone of Jenova...she is here with me if you want to meet her" Hojo asked as he looked to the door to see a fourteen year old girl walking into the room. She had long black hair and red eyes. Her skin was pale as a sheet and she was wearing a black shirt, paints and high heel boots. She had a fine feminine figure and she was almost identical to Rei.  
  
"Jen was created in order to preserve some of Jenova's cells" Hojo said.  
  
"I am curious Hojo...what was done with the original Jenova. I mean her remains" Gendo asked.  
  
"They are in a secured location. Unfortunately you do not have authorization from SEELE to see them...let alone to have the knowledge of where they are kept. But rest assured that the remains are well hidden. Only Keele and I know where they are" Hojo said. "I see...now Hojo let's get down to business. I doubt you are here on a social call" Gendo said as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Straight to the point as always...I am here on behalf of SEELE to inform you that since the angels are dead we have decided that before we start the third impact we wanted to pit the Eva's against the Angel-Jenova hybrids. SEELE spent a fortune building them. Now they want to know what kind of power they possess. Also we have learned that there are some Angels out there. We assume that they were left in a dominant state for another purpose. Now we have confirmed that they are awaked. They will be heading here" Hojo said as he put a folder down in font of Gendo.  
  
"So all of the angels weren't destroyed...how long will it be before the first one attacks" Gendo asked.  
  
"Some time tomorrow" Hojo said.  
  
"I will make sure we are ready for it then" Gendo said.  
  
"See to it that you are" Hojo said as he got up. Hojo and Jen left the room. Gendo eyed Hojo as he left. Gendo never trusted Hojo since his wife told him that Hojo was a man not to be trusted and the way he did his experiments were questionable. Yui had told him that she found something that Hojo had been hiding from him and her. She had planed to give him the details after the EVA experiment, but she died before she could tell him.  
  
Even before his wife had told him not to trust Hojo; Gendo never trusted Hojo because something about his presences sent a chill down his spine. Hojo was indeed a suspicious character and it gave Gendo more reasons not to trust him. Now that Hojo came in here with Jen, Gendo wanted to know what exactly Hojo has been up to in the past few years since he started working for SEELE. Gendo got up and he left his office.  
  
A/N: Gendo and his late wife suspects that Hojo that might have his own agenda. What do you think Gendo will uncover about Hojo's recent activities. The Truth will be very shocking. Next chapter Shinji versus two angels. 


	5. Chapter 5 The first angels’ attacks

Chapter 5  
The first angels' attacks  
  
Out in the middle of the ocean; two large objects were moving underwater. Beneith the ocean was two of the new angels, and they are on route to NERV. Meanwhile a man was standing on a cliff watching the angels coming towards him. His long sliver hair moved in the wind as he smiled and said "They have come."  
  
The next day at NERV Shinji was on his way to visit Asuka who was now in a comatose state. When Shinji entered the room he noticed another man was standing over her. He had put away an injection gun. He seemed like a doctor at first, but the man had long black hair and he wore glasses. The man noticed Shinji's presences as Hojo turned around to greet the boy.  
  
"You must be Shinji Ikari the third child and the pilot of EVA 01 aren't you" Hojo asked.  
  
"Yes sir I am" Shinji replied quietly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Professor Hojo. I was in here checking on your friend Asuka. The doctor's asked me if I could check on her since I am a fine MD as well as a good scientist" Hojo replied as he looked over his shoulder at Asuka. "Is she getting better" Shinji asked. "I gave her something that should help. It's only a matter of time before we start seeing some results" Hojo replied with a smile. "That is good to hear" Shinji replied. "Young man I heard that you were attacked yesterday. I hope you weren't permanently damaged" Hojo asked. "No I am fine" Shinji replied. "That is good to hear. I knew both Asuka's mother and yours you know" Hojo said. "You did" Shinji asked. "Yes...not personally I only knew them while we were working on the Eva project. I had worked on EVA 2 in Germany with her. Then I was here as well working with your mother on EVA 1 until she died during that accident" Hojo said.  
  
"That's nice...excuse me but I have to get going" Shinji said.  
  
"I thought you came here to visit your friend" Hojo asked.  
  
"I only came to see if she had woken up yet" Shinji said as he left the room. Once he was gone Jen stepped out from behind the curtain she was hiding behind. She stood next to Hojo and asked "Is that Shinji Ikari?"  
  
"Indeed it was" Hojo replied as he pulled out another injection gun.  
  
"What are you doing" Jen asked.  
  
"Giving the girl a helping hand" Hojo said as he started smiling like a lunatic.  
  
Meanwhile two large creatures were walking through the country side as both of the angels was heading for NEVR. Meanwhile at the SEELE facility Sephiroth JR sat alone in his room dressed in a black, sliver and grey plug suit which was a similar design to Touji's plug suit. SEELE had confirmation that an Angel was sighted near Japan, so they wanted Sephiroth on stand by just in case. Since EVA units 5 through 13 hadn't arrived yet; Sephiroth was put on stand by just in case he was to be called in to finish the Angels off. Sephiroth was sensing that other presence he had been feeling for a week now. The presence of this person had become even easier for him to detect. It didn't matter to him at the moment as Ren and Loz walked into the room. The two brothers were wearing black plug suits of their own.  
  
"Brother...Keele has asked us to take the two Angels out, and take one of their cores" Loz said.  
  
"Excellent...I have been hoping for the chance to test my skills against an Angel" Sephiroth said as he and his brothers left the room to prepare for battle against the Angels.  
  
Meanwhile at NERV; alarms were going off as an angel had been detected. Shinji was already getting ready to fight the angel as his entry plug was inserted into EVA 01. Once all launch preparations were made EVA 01 was sent up to the streets of Tokoy-3 to do battle with the Angel. Shinji took a few steps in EVA 01 as he looked around for the Angel. Right across from him Shinji saw it. The Angel floated in the air above a few wreaked buildings. The angel itself was humanoid shaped as it skin was almost mirror like. Shinji saw the angel's core which was in its chest. As Shinji ran forward to attack the Angel; the Angel was copying him as it started running towards him. Shinji raised The Eva's arm up, and the angel copied him again.  
  
"An Angel that copies its foes" Misato said as she watched the angel copy Shinji's moves.  
  
"But I thought all of the angels were destroyed. How can there be more of them" Maya asked. "I don't know...there were suppose to be seventeen angels" Misato asked herself. No at NEVR could understand how there could be more angels, but Shinji was more worried about surviving his battle against the copycat. When Shinji and the angel were close enough Shinji attacked the angel by throwing a punch at it. The Angel reacted the same way as both of their fists hit the other. Shinji kept throwing punches at the angel, but the angel reacted in the exact way. Neither of them was able to hit the other. Suddenly Shinji was hit in the back by a beam of energy. Even the angel reacted when Shinji was hit. Shinji looked over his shoulder to see another Angel was right behind him. The second angel that was attacking him was a black sphere with red stripes and it had a red eye at the center of its body.  
  
"Oh shit! There are two angels" Hyuga said as the new angel attacked Shinji with more energy beams from its red eye. Shinji moved behind a building to evade. The tactics of the other angel changed as it jumped at Shinji. The Angel grabbed on to the Eva's back as its hands turned into a pair of blades. It started stabbing into the Eva's back while the other Angel was moving in to finish the Eva off. The sphere like angel was floating over the Eva as its eye started to glow.  
  
"Those damn Angels are double teaming the Eva" Maya said as they watched the two angels. They were indeed working together against the Eva.  
  
Just before the angel could fire an energy beam at Eva 01's core; Shinji turned his back towards the angel which caused the energy beam to hit the copycat angel in the back instead. However since the body of the copycat angel was a mirror like surface the beam bounced back and sent the beam right back to its sender. Eva 01 moved back as it slammed its own back into a building in an attempt to shake the copycat angel off of his back. The copycat couldn't take the abuse the Eva was giving it, so it let go of Eva 01. Shinji retreated to a building that should still have a weapon he could use. The building opened up to reveal an Assault rife. Eva 01 took the weapon as the two angels were converging on his location. The Sphere shaped angel was known as Tentai and the other angel was called Taikei. Taikei charged Shinji while Tentai disappeared into thin air.  
  
Taikei raised his arm blades up as he was getting ready to cut Eva 01 to pieces. Shinji opened fire on the Angel, but the angel evade all of the bullets. It seemed that this angel wasn't just capable of copying its foe's moves, but it was capable of predicting them as well. While Shinji was trying to shoot the Angel a dark shadow appeared behind him as Tentai emerged from the shadow. Tentai had the power to move through shadows as well. Shinji was completely unaware of the fact that Tentai was behind him. Tentai blasted Eva 01 in the back with an energy beam as the Eva fell to the ground face first. Shinji was trying to get back up, but Taikei was already on top of him as he stabbed the Eva in both shoulders with its blade-like hands. Eva 01 was pinned to the ground as the two angels were ready once again to finish the Eva off.  
  
Suddenly two large creatures appeared as they tackled Taikei. Tentai saw what was going on. The Angel tried to retreat back into the shadows, but another large figure appeared as one arm of the creature went into the angel's back and a few seconds later it ripped out the angel's core which was its eye. With the core gone the angel died in an instant. Meanwhile the other two began ripping the angel apart with brute savagery. The Angel was literary torn limb from limb as its arms and other parts of the angel were sent flying all over the place. When the brutal bloody frenzy was over the dust created from the appearance of the three figures cleared as both Shinji and Misato were shocked by what had killed those two angels in less than a few seconds. Standing over the destroyed angel Taikei was two Eva units. The two Eva's resembled the Eva unit 04; except that they had black, a bit of purple and grey as the Eva's colors. The third one was in fact another Eva except that this one looked exactly like Unit 01 except that in the place of Eva 01's purple coloring was black. In place of the light blue was grey, and in place of the green was a dark grayish tint.  
  
"Three Eva's; where the hell did dose things come from" Misato demanded.  
  
The Eva that looked like Unit 01 walked up to Unit 01. The look-alike Eva pulled out a sword. The sword was a fashioned Katana designed for the Eva holding it. Once Eva 01 was standing up; its dark twin held the blade to its neck ready to cut the Eva's throat. "What side are these things on" Shinji thought as the darker looking twin of his Eva was looking straight at him. Meanwhile inside NERV Misato was worried about those three Evangelions. So Misato pushed a button as she tried to see if those Eva's had any communication capabilities.  
  
"Unidentified Eva units...this is Major Katsuragi Chief of Operations at NERV. I demand that you identity yourselves" Misato demanded.  
  
Misato heard laugher on the communication line as a voice spoke and said "Why should we talk to the same woman who tried to burn me and my brother alive, and you still owe me a new helmet" Loz said. Misato's blood went cold and Shinji's face went pale when he heard the voice. "It's you" Misato said. "Yes Ms. Katsuragi it is us...we are the same men who tried to kill your little friend. We have been watching the way he fights and we find it hard to believe that he is the one who killed Kaoru Nagisa" Ren replied. "Still that little punk will die for murdering our friend" Loz said.  
  
"What...I didn't kill anyone" Shinji said.  
  
"Dose the name Kaoru Nagisa ring a bell" Sephiroth replied.  
  
"The seventeen angel" Misato said.  
  
"Correct my dear. Kaoru was a very good friend of ours and we weren't very pleased when we learned that some punk kid killed him. So we are going to kill Shinji and avenge his death" Sephiroth replied. "But I only killed Kaoru because he asked me to" Shinji replied. Ren and Loz started laughing.  
  
"Bullshit...Kaoru would never let anyone kill him" Sephiroth said in response.  
  
"Do we get to kill him now" Loz asked.  
  
"No...the boy lives for now. Our mission was to exterminate the two angels and steal one of their cores. That mission objective has been completed. Let's return to base" Sephiroth said as his Eva sprouted the coolest pair of black angel wings you have ever seen. The Black Eva flew off into the sky while Loz and Ren Eva's grew angel black wings of their own.  
  
"You're lucky Shinji" Ren said as he and Loz flew away.  
  
When the three Eva were out of sight; Shinji was thankful that he didn't have to fight them. Taking on two Angels was difficult enough, but fighting three Eva's at once would have been a lot more difficult. Shinji returned to the NERV facility. Meanwhile standing on a hill outside of the city was a man wearing a dark blue trench coat with blonde hair and he was wearing a pair of cool looking sunglasses. He also had a large sword in a sheath that was tied onto his back. His spiky blonde hair was moving in the wind.  
  
He turned around and started walking away and said "I know you are somewhere in Japan Sephiroth. I will find you and we will finish what we started."  
  
The man got onto his motorcycle and he rode away.  
  
A/N: He's back...Cloud is back and he ready to duke it out with Sephiroth. If he finds him. I will explain how Cloud comes back in later chapters. If there is anyone who is confused by my story so far go ahead and tell what me what is confusing you in an email or a review and I will make sure that I will clear that up. Also a little inside info: the new Sephiroth isn't really a clone of Sephiroth. True that he dose looks like Sephiroth and has his abilities, but he wasn't cloned from Sephiroth. But he dose have Sephiroth's blood in his veins, however Sephiroth's blood isn't the only blood in his veins. Hojo used a different possess in his creation. As an additional spoiler Sephiroth JR. was born, so he has parents. Confusing isn't it. Sephiroth Junior is only refereed to as a clone by Hojo because he doesn't want him learning about his parents. But what will surprise you in this story later is who his parents are. I thought my story would be a lot more interesting if I arranged that the Sephiroth look alike turned out to be a child born naturally, but his genetic structure was warped so radically by Sephiroth's cells that he started to resemble him due to the mutating properties of Jenova and Sephiroth's cells. Enough about that; I figured since some people weren't sure what was going on I decided to let them in on this spoiler. 


	6. Chapter 6 A metal meeting

Chapter 6  
A metal meeting  
  
Shinji was dressed in his normal clothes as he joined Misato and Maya in the NERV cafeteria to talk about the three Eva's they had seen. At least Shinji knew why those men wanted to kill him, but he wished that they never tired to kill him to begin with.  
  
"Maya do you know where those Eva's came from?" Misato asked.  
  
"No... I looked through the database for any information on those units, but nothing came up. The rest of the database was locked out, so I couldn't check any of the secure files." Maya replied.  
  
Misato was surprised that more Eva units existed. She knew about units 05-13, but she hadn't heard anything about these units. Misato was sure that SEELE secretly developed those units, because she knew that they were the only other organization that had the resources to build them. But the most important question was why.  
  
Elsewhere Sephiroth JR was sitting in his room after he returned with the Angel's core. He didn't know why SEELE wanted it since they were capable of developing a S2 engine of their own. Sephiroth didn't care as he rolled a red marble on top of his desk. He was beginning to feel that other person with Jenova powers was stronger than ever. Sephiroth JR wasn't going to wait, so he reached out with his mind in an attempt to make a telepathic connection with who ever he was sensing.  
  
Sephiroth JR closed his eyes as he entered a deep state of mediation. He found himself in an empty void. The place he was at was much like the place where Cloud would have fought Sephiroth for their final confirmation, had Safer-Sephiroth been killed. Sephiroth JR stood there in his plug suit as he waited for the moment when he would meet the mysterious presence he had been detecting. Elsewhere in the metal void a person was falling through a white vortex as Sephiroth JR's guest was approaching. Sephiroth JR's guest was opening her eyes as she was falling through the white vortex towards Sephiroth JR. He was shocked to see who the identity of the other being that possessed similar powers to his own. His guest stopped falling as she softly floated to the ground. She stood up as she faced Sephiroth JR.  
  
"It's you, but how can that be possible?" Sephiroth JR said.  
  
"Who the hell are you and where am I?" Asuka asked.  
  
"We are in the void between our minds. I brought you here so I could communicate with you telepathically." Sephiroth replied.  
  
"Listen I don't care about that. Whatever you did I want you to undo it. I don't want anyone else invading me mind, ok?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"I cannot invade you mind for information, even if I wanted to. And I am not severing this connection until you answer a few questions. First question...why do you have Jenova's cells?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Jenova's what?" Asuka asked in confusion.  
  
"You don't know what Jenova's cells are?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"If I did then why would I be asking?" Asuka replied.  
  
"Jenova is a creature known as an Ancient or a Certa. The power of Jenova's cells have the ability of regeneration, mystical power, enhanced strength, the ability to control others with Jenova's cells, and a list of other enhanced abilities" Sephiroth said.  
  
"There is no way I could possess those abilities. You got the wrong girl" Asuka replied.  
  
"If you didn't have Jenova's cells then why are we having this conversation? I am guessing that your powers have only started to awaken. I think I understand now. When the Angel Arael attacked your mind, your Jenova powers were awakened by the trauma your mind was put through. But I still doubt that they were fully awakened. I believe as you lost the will to live your Jenova cells felt threatened. Jenova's cells depend on the body they are bounded with in order to live, so thus the Jenova cells began to develop themselves in an effort to keep you alive. Soon all of your powers will be awakened. Now that I know who you are...I know where to find you. Why don't you come with me? Join my brothers and I. If you have lost your reason to live; I could give you one. If you join with me I could show you how to use those powers." Sephiroth proposed to her.  
  
Sephiroth knew that if Asuka's Jenova abilities were awakened she would become a dangerous threat to him, but if she joined him she would make a valuable asset to him and his brothers. Sephiroth stood awaiting Asuka's decision.  
  
Meanwhile at a hidden location Keele Lorenz was meeting with the other members of the SEELE, a.k.a. the UN committee. All of its members were looking at Keele with unhappy expressions. "Keele we agreed on the construction of Eva units 05-13, but what are these new units and what are these new Angel-Jenova hybrids we have been hearing about?" one of the members asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about these other projects? We don't see how they could be of any use to use in completing the Human Instrumentality Project. It is costing us millions, so you better have a good explanation!" another member yelled in anger. Keele laughed as he picked up something next to him. It was a katana, but the blade was of abnormal length.  
  
"You don't agree with my methods gentlemen." Keele asked as a smile appeared on his face.  
  
The other men in the room with Keele were getting scared as Keele slowly drew the sword. "Yes Mr. Lorenz. Now where is that explanation you owe us." one member said.  
  
"The Human Instrumentality Project is going ahead as planned, however... the project has simply re-planned in a sense. Since you men don't agree with me, then you can all die. But first thing is first. You're all fired, or should I say... terminated." Keele spoke as he beheaded the nearest members of the board with the sword. With lighting fast movements, Keele brutally cut apart the other members of the SEELE board of directors within seconds. Blood was splattered everywhere. Keele proceeded to cut himself with the sword, and then impaled one of the other members whose body was slumped over the table with the sword. Keele took off the black gloves he normally wore and put them away. Sliding on some white gloves, he proceeded to yell for security.  
  
"Those obstacles have been removed." Keele thought as his eyes glowed green and the light of his eyes glowing was seen through his visor. Keele sat down as he waited for the security team to arrive. Keele had unquestioned and complete control over SEELE. He could now act without the need of approval from the other board members.  
  
Back at the SEELE facility, Sephiroth JR was walking down the hall as he met with his brothers that were standing by a door. "Hey bro, so what's up?" Loz asked.  
  
"Gentlemen I have learned of the location of the person I have sensed who has powers like us." Sephiroth JR replied.  
  
"Where is this person?" Ren asked.  
  
"Grab some weapons boys. We are going to NERV's private hospital." Sephiroth JR replied as he checked his sword that was strapped to his back. Ren grabbed a bunch of guns, such as a shotgun, two Uzi's, a few handguns and some grenades. Loz armed himself with some spiked bass knuckles and he took a pair of Uzi's with him. The three men entered a room where three black motorcycles were located. All three of them mounted their bikes as they turned on the engine, and they rode off heading straight for NERV's private hospital. Sephiroth had waited for Asuka to give him an answer to his proposal, but he grew impatient as he severed the connection and decided to capture Asuka instead. Sephiroth and his brothers would kill anyone foolish enough to get in the way...  
  
A/N: well this is a bit of a surprise...Asuka has Jenova powers. How did she get them and why dose she have them? All questions shall be revealed as I go along. What is Keele objective and what action pushed him to kill his co- workers? Or is Keele not who he seems to be? Asuka and Shinji's personalities have been hard to do. Let me know if you think Asuka's meeting with Sephiroth should have gone differently. Cloud shows up next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7 He’s not a clone

Chapter 7  
He's not a clone  
  
A few security guards were walking around the Geofront outside of NERV. They were talking about different subjects, but they stopped talking when they heard the engine sound from three motorcycles. A few seconds later they saw the trio of Motorcycles coming towards them.  
  
"Hold it right there!" one of the security officers said as he raised both of his hands up. Ren pulled out one of his handguns that were equipped with a suppressor. He shot each of the security guards in the head. Both men lay dead on the ground as the sliver haired trio stopped near the dead bodies. All three of them wore black leather trench coats. Sephiroth looked at his brothers saying, "Alright. Here's the plan. Ren, I want you and Loz to go into NERV and create a distraction while I capture the target. Agreed?"  
  
"Consider it done brother." Ren said.  
  
"Good. Now when I have the target I'll tap into the lighting system for NERV and cause the lights to flash four times in a row. I want both of you to escape and rendezvous with me outside of Tokyo-3 at that abandoned house we passed." Sephiroth said.  
  
"A fine idea brother." Loz replied.  
  
"Then lets us begin. Shall we?" Sephiroth said as he rode off heading towards NERV's private hospital.  
  
"Hey Sephiroth...what kind of a distraction do you want us to create?" Ren asked.  
  
"Think Playstation... blow shit up or something. Be creative." Sephiroth said as he disappeared into the distance.  
  
"Alright... Let's kill us some humans!" Loz said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Let's go to work," Ren said as he pulled out another weapon he had on his bike. It was a bazooka. "Sephiroth is right. Let's think Playstation and let's start blowing shit up!" he said as he and Loz rode off into the distance to find a way to break into NERV.  
  
Inside the complex, Misato was walking around the complex looking for Kouzou Fuyutski. Suddenly the alarms started going off as Misato heard Maya yelling over the intercoms saying, "Intruder alert! We have intruders in the second level corridor. I repeat we have intruders in the second level corridor. Would all security teams please report to the second level corridor to intercept." Misato pulled out her gun and she ran down the hall towards the second level corridor. While Misato was on her way to the corridor; Loz and Ren were destroying everything in their path. A few teams of security forces tried to attack them, but Ren would ruthlessly gun down all the guards. Loz grabbed a few by their necks and he tossed a few security guards around like rag dolls. Ren pulled out his Bazooka and blasted a group of NERV security guards to meet their marker.  
  
"I think this should work as a suitable distraction." Ren said as he gunned down another NERV security guard.  
  
NERV's security guards were dropping like flies. Ren and Loz killed anyone who entered the corridor. No one in NERV was capable of stopping them. Misato was hiding behind a steel beam near by. She checking out the situation and she recognized one of the sliver haired men.  
  
"Those are the same ones who tried to kill me and Shinji! What are they doing here?" Misato thought as she took the safety off her gun. Loz heard the click from Misato gun. Loz smiled as he ran over to where Misato was hiding so fast that the Major didn't even know Loz was standing behind her until it was too late. Loz put Misato in a sleeper hold as he dragged her over to his brother Ren.  
  
"Look who I found!" Loz said as Misato was struggling to get free, but Loz was too strong for her.  
  
"It's that woman who helped the boy escaped and tried to barbeque us." Ren said as he pulled out one of his Uzi's.  
  
Misato was surprised how young the two Sliver haired men were. "These guys look like they are as old as Shinji is, but these things were just children! Who would create such monstrosities?" Misato thought.  
  
"How should we kill her Ren?" Loz asked.  
  
"First why don't we ask her where we can find the boy? We can kill him while we wait for brother." Ren suggested.  
  
"I like that idea. Ok Bitch; where is the kid?" Loz demanded. Loz released Misato from the sleeper hold, but he seized her by her neck and he was holding her up in the air. "Where is he?" Ren asked.  
  
"Go to hell." Misato replied.  
  
Ren grabbed Misato wrist as he sent a surge of electric energy through her body. Misato screamed as Ren electrocuted the poor girl.  
  
"Now tell us." Loz demanded.  
  
"Fuck you!" Misato replied.  
  
"I grow tired of this." Ren said as he put away the Uzi and he pulled out a handgun. "If you don't talk I will shot you in your left leg first. If you still refuse I will shot you in your right leg, your left arm, and I will keep going until I reach your right arm. If you still won't tell me where the boy is, then I'll shoot you in the head." Ren pressed his gun against Misato's left leg.  
  
"Put her down." A voice from behind Ren called out.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Ren demanded as he looked over his shoulder to see a man dressed in a blue trench coat with blonde spiky hair.  
  
"Where is Sephiroth?" the man with the trench coat demanded.  
  
"The clone or the original?" Ren asked.  
  
"The Original" Cloud replied coldly.  
  
"We don't know where the Original is. All we know about the Original Sephiroth is that he was killed fifteen years ago when he fought the Angel Adam." Ren replied.  
  
"I don't believe that. Sephiroth cheated death twice. I doubt he would die that easily." Cloud replied as he drew his sword. The sword Cloud drew was the Ultimate Weapon.  
  
"Why do you want to find the Original Sephiroth?" Loz asked.  
  
"Because Sephiroth and I have a little unfinished business. I'm going to kill him, and this time I will make sure he stays dead." Cloud said as he held his sword in a defensive pose.  
  
"As we said, we don't know if the Original is alive or not, but all three of us were cloned from Sephiroth's blood." Ren said with a smile.  
  
"Cloned!" Misato was a bit surprised that someone would actually create three Sephiroth clones.  
  
"Our young brother is named after Sephiroth. He is only a month younger than us, but like the three of us we were all born within nine months after the second impact. However, I know that our brother was made differently from the rest of us. He was created using a unique method from what we have heard. Instead of being an actual clone, our brother learned that he was born like all humans are." Ren replied.  
  
"How can someone be a clone of Sephiroth if they are born naturally" Cloud asked.  
  
"We don't really understand it ourselves, but we know that if the child within the mother's womb is injected with enough of Sephiroth cells while it is still growing. That child would take on the appearance similar to what the person whose cells are being injected into the child. But I think that only happens because of the mutating properties of Jenova's cells. Still, as you know this means that he is not really a clone of Sephiroth, but he does look like him because of the high concentration of Sephiroth's cells that were injected into him. Hojo thought the only way to create a being with all of Sephiroth's powers was by creating him through natural birth. The man who made our brother had selected a woman who was already pregnant with a child and she manipulated her to give birth to our genetic brother. I think they only told him that Sephiroth was a clone of the Original Sephiroth because he didn't want the new Sephiroth going around looking for his biological parents. But enough about my brother, I have already said more than I was suppose to reveal." Ren said.  
  
"So this new Sephiroth was born naturally and his creator convinced him that he was a clone." Cloud asked.  
  
"Correct. Now that you know about our brother is time that we kill you for interfering." Ren said as he pulled out an Uzi and he started shooting at Cloud. Cloud blocked all of the bullets with his sword as he moved with lighting fast reflexes towards the two clones. Loz dropped Misato as he moved in to attack Cloud. Cloud held out his hand as he yelled, "Lighting three!" The two clones were hit with a bolt of lighting so powerful that they were sent flying into a near by wall. Misato was watching with a look of surprise as Cloud stabbed his sword into the ground and he started kicking the clone's butts. Cloud grabbed Ren by the neck as he punched him in the face, and then smashed his head into a metal pipe. Cloud quickly attacked Loz, kicking the large sliver haired fighter in the gut a few times, then picking him up and throwing him at his brother. Cloud cast another spell called Fire 3, which scorched the two badly. Loz got up as he held his side in pain. Ren and Loz were burned slightly and they received some minor injuries, but the two clones already knew that this foe was too strong for them.  
  
"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Loz said as he ran off.  
  
"A tactic retreat is a good idea. We'll meet again." Ren said as he and Loz retreated.  
  
Cloud picked up his sword and he put it away. He walked over to Misato and he helped her up. "Are you alright?" Cloud asked.  
  
"What are you?" Misato asked as she drew her gun and he pointed it at Cloud's head.  
  
"I am human... Well, sort of anyway." Cloud replied.  
  
"No human can move or do any of the things you did!" Misato replied.  
  
"Look, all I can tell you for now is that I have been injected with Jenova's cells and those Cells gave me most of my abilities. Besides, I'm not your enemy so lower the gun please." Cloud replied.  
  
"I'll lower my gun, but you better give me a damn good explanation about what you are!" Misato said as she lowered her gun.  
  
Suddenly another alarm was going off as Maya's voice was heard over the intercom saying "We're receiving reports of another intruder dressed in black has been seen at the Hospital!"  
  
"Another one?" Misato asked.  
  
"Then Ren and Loz's attack here must have been a distraction." Cloud said.  
  
"That means that there real target is someone or something at the hospital!" Misato said as she started running down the hall.  
  
Misato stopped and turned around to face Cloud saying, "You're coming with me. I am going to need you to fight off whatever is attacking the Hospital, but if you try anything funny I will kill you."  
  
"Alright" Cloud said as he and Misato ran down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile Sephiroth Junior was walking up to a desk where a attend look at him and said "I am sorry sir, but this is a private hospital so I must ask you to leave."  
  
"I am here to see someone. Tell me where I can find Ms. Asuka Langley Sohryu." Sephiroth Junior replied.  
  
"Sir, do I have repeat myself? I said this is--" the attendant was cut off when Sephiroth Junior held his sword to her neck.  
  
"Tell me where I can find her!" Sephiroth junior yelled.  
  
"Room 12b-3 on the 12th floor!"  
  
The attendant spoke with a look of terror on her face. Sephiroth junior put away his sword as he said, "Thank you." He walked away and he entered an elevator. When Sephiroth Junior got off the elevator on the 12th floor he was greeted by two security guards.  
  
One of the guards found the courage to speak. "Ok pal, put the sword down and put your hands up."  
  
"Like this?" Sephiroth Junior said as he raised his hands up.  
  
The two guards walked towards him, but Sephiroth junior moved behind them too quickly for them to react. He grabbed their heads and he smashed them together, knocking them both out before the guards even knew what happened. He walked down the hall and soon reached Asuka's room. He stepped inside and he found Asuka lying on her bed. The sliver haired man walked up to Asuka's side. He picked up Asuka and carried her like a small child. As he walked out the door, someone who yelled out "Put her down!" greeted Sephiroth junior. Sephiroth junior looked to the left to see Shinji was standing in the hallway with him.  
  
"So the Third child is here, and he thinks he can stop me does he?" Sephiroth Junior replied with a smile.  
  
"Please, put her down!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"Or what?" Sephiroth said as he had a look of annoyance on his face.  
  
"I'll fight you." Shinji said as he looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. He grabbed a mop that was inside a janitor's cart and he held it up in a fighting pose.  
  
"A mop... You're pathetic" Sephiroth junior said as his eyes glowed and the top of the mop burst into flames. Shinji dropped the mop as it quickly burned into ash on the floor. "I can just kill you with my magic powers from here boy. Now I will avenge my friend. The only problem for me is that I am not sure in what manner should I kill you. Should I burn, freeze or electrocute you? Decisions, Decisions."  
  
Sephiroth grinned as he though about how to kill Shinji. Shinji slowly backed away as he tried to think of a way to get Asuka out of his grip, knowing all the while that he was in deep trouble... 


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets of the Jenova Project

Chapter 8  
Secrets of the Jenova Project  
  
Sephiroth Junior looked at his prey as he turned to look to the side to find a bench. He walked over to it and he put Asuka down on it. He turned to face Shinji again as he drew his sword. He held it in an offensive stance while Shinji pulled out another broom from the Janitor's cart and held it up in a defensive pose.  
  
"Do you honesty think that broom is going to help you?" Sephiroth asked. Shinji didn't say a word as Sephiroth smiled. "Fine, have it you're way. It's your funeral."  
  
Sephiroth raised his sword ready to strike Shinji down, but suddenly someone came through the elevator door and punched Sephiroth Junior in the face. Cloud had punched his way through the elevator door when he detected that Sephiroth junior was standing right outside of it. Misato walked out of the elevator right behind him. She ran over to Shinji to see if he was okay. Meanwhile, Cloud was facing off against Sephiroth Junior.  
  
"You're not Sephiroth, are you?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I am Sephiroth... Junior to be more precise. I was named after the man who is one of my biological fathers. But believe me when I say that I am a whole different game from the Original Sephiroth." Sephiroth spoke as he got back to his feet.  
  
"Are you saying you have more than one father? How is that possible?" Cloud asked.  
  
"In a strange way I do. Sephiroth's blood was injected directly into my body while I will still growing in my mother's womb and I began to take on his appearance as I grew, so I kinda resemble him a little. My second father is the one who conceived me with my mother. However, Sephiroth and Jenova's cells weren't the only blood cells used in my creation." Sephiroth said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cloud asked as he drew his sword.  
  
"Fight me and you'll find out." Sephiroth said as he held his sword in front of him, ready to fight Cloud.  
  
Cloud jumped to attack Sephiroth Junior, but he put his sword down and he held up his hand. Cloud hit a powerful energy barrier and was sent flying into a wall. Misato and Shinji looked at the powerful barrier created by their foe and they knew what kind of barrier he had created.  
  
Misato gasped. "That's an AT field! But how can he create one? Unless he's an Angel..."  
  
"That is correct. But to be more accurate I am half angel. The DNA of Adam and Lillith were used in my creation as well. I have the best of both worlds. I possess the best the Angels and Sephiroth had!" Sephiroth said as he raised his hand as it started to surge with energy.

Aiming for Cloud, Sephiroth Junior unleashed a Shadow flare on him. Cloud was badly injured by the attack as he lay on the ground. Sephiroth walked up to him and he raised his blade ready to take his head off. Suddenly Cloud jumped up to his feet and he blocked the in coming deathblow with his sword. Cloud was trying to push Sephiroth back with his sword, but both men were in a deadlock. Cloud and Junior were trying to over power one another, but both men seemed to be almost equal in strength. Sephiroth raised his leg up as he kicked Cloud in the stomach as he sent the blonde swordsman falling to the ground.  
  
Sephiroth was going in for the kill as he moved towards Cloud to finish him off, but Cloud raised his sword just in time to stop Sephiroth from cutting him in half. Cloud didn't except this Sephiroth look-alike to be so good with a sword. Cloud was almost convinced that for a moment that he was fighting the real Sephiroth. Misato raised her gun and started shooting at him. But Sephiroth's AT field blocked all of the bullets fired at him.

Sephiroth junior looked up at her and said, "Please those bullets can't stop me. Nothing you fools do can stop me. Once I am done with you three I am taking Asuka with me."  
  
"Why do you want her?" Cloud asked as he struggled to keep Sephiroth's blade from cutting him.  
  
"Because she has Jenova's cells" Sephiroth replied.  
  
Misato gasped at the words "She has Jenova's cells."  
  
"But how is that possible? That girl can't have Jenova's cells!" Cloud said.  
  
"I am not sure how she has them, but I can sense that she dose." Sephiroth replied, "I will take her with me and maybe I could convince her to join with me and my brothers. Then I can help her to fully realize her Jenova powers, if she chooses to join me that is."  
  
Shinji wasn't fully able to comprehend what Sephiroth was planning, but the thing that surprised him was the fact that Asuka has Jenova's cells. He almost couldn't believe it, but if Sephiroth was going though all this to get her then she must have them. Shinji didn't really understand what any of it meant. Did it mean that Asuka has the same kind of powers that Sephiroth has? Suddenly Asuka's eyes opened and she began to sit up. When she saw what was going on, she stood up. Asuka recognized the sliver haired man as she yelled out, "Stop this now!" Everyone turned to notice Asuka was awake.  
  
"So you are finally awake" Sephiroth said.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Asuka demanded.  
  
"I came here for you, but my plan to capture you isn't going as well as I have planned."  
  
"I am not going anywhere with you" Asuka replied firmly.  
  
"Pity... Then I'm wasting my time here. I'll be back for you some other time. But keep this in mind; it's best for you to join with me because the humans you help are actually against you and your friends." Sephiroth moved away from Cloud and back up to a window.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misato demanded.  
  
"If Asuka joins with me I will tell her. I hope that we meet again Asuka. In fact, if you ever pilot your Eva again then I wouldn't mind going one on one against you. If you are as skilled with an Eva as I have heard, then you should be a worthy opponent. Good day everyone and remember. I will be back."

Sephiroth dove out the window. He was falling towards the ground, but just before he hit the pavement, he stopped and slowly floated to the ground. When he landed on the ground, Sephiroth hopped onto his motorcycle and rode off into the distance. When he was finally gone, Cloud put away his sword.  
  
"Ok, now that he's gone, would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Actually I was about to ask you the same question Mr. Strife" Misato looked at Cloud.  
  
"I think we should go back to NERV. It's safer there. When we are inside the complex I will tell you everything you want to know." Cloud said.  
  
"Alright then." Misato said as she and the others started to leave the hospital.  
  
"I'm glad that you are alright." Shinji said to Asuka.  
  
"I am fine, but I wish that I didn't wake up" Asuka said as she went with Misato.  
  
"I guess you're not fine..." Shinji thought as he entered the elevator with everyone else.  
  
Elsewhere in a dark room, Gendo was going through some of his late wife's things. Ever since Hojo came to NERV, he was suspicious of his actions. Since Yui had apparent found some information on some of Hojo's projects, Gendo was looking for the information his wife found. After going through box after box filled with many different folders he came across one that got his attention. The folder was big and was filled with a lot of papers titled "Jenova Project. Top secret. For Julian Hojo and Keele Lorenz eyes only." A folder with that kind of secret warning on it could only mean that his wife must have stolen it.  
  
"Why would Yui steal this file?" Gendo thought as he opened the folder and started reading the contents.  
  
"Jenova project restarted in the year 2000 three days after the second impact. Professor Hojo and Keele Lorenz will oversee the project. The propose the of the project will be to create a Sephiroth/Angel hybrid using the DNA cells of Sephiroth and the angels Adam and Lillith to fashion the prefect subject to assist in the completion of the Human Instrumentality Project." Gendo read the first page aloud, and then looked though the other parts of the file.

He came across another log entry that read, "One month of experimentation and we have created Ren and Loz, pure clones of Sephiroth. From these clones we can harvest Sephiroth's cells. However, neither of them has the full abilities possessed by the original Sephiroth. Hojo has proposed that we inject a high concentration of Sephiroth's cells and Adam and Lillith cells into an unborn child within a woman's womb. Hojo theorized that if this child was born through natural birth using this process, he believes that we can create the prefect Sephiroth/angel hybrid though a child born by natural birth instead of cloning. Hojo has selected a woman who is expected to give birth to twins. Hojo has made sure that the woman is aware of the one child but not the other. During the months of her pregnancy, Hojo and hired scientists will use an injection process designed by Hojo to feed one of the unborn children Sephiroth and angel cells during development while keeping the experiment secret from the child's parents."  
  
Gendo continued reading the log as he looked through scientific notes that explain how the injection process was done and how they were able to keep the mother from knowing what was being done to her. They had used a drug that erases all memory of the process while she visited for her check ups. When the child was born, they were able to take the child they had injected with Sephiroth and angel cells while the parents were still unaware of what transpired. The report goes on saying that Hojo named the child Sephiroth because the child had a resemblance to the original Sephiroth.  
  
Gendo found another entry log written by Hojo. "The child abilities have begun to flourish and we surprised by how far the boy has come. Keele is pleased by the boy's development and we have agreed that he shall be designated as the sixth child and his brothers will be designated as the seventh child and eighth child. All three of them are suitable to pilot the Eva units X-014, X-015, and X-016. The Eva X series were created from Adam while unit 016 was made and created to be a copy of Eva unit 01. It is to be used in The Human Instrumentality Project in the event unit 01 and Lillith are destroyed. Sephiroth has become very powerful and Keele and I agreed that it is best that the boy is convinced that he is nothing more than a clone. Keele and I agreed that we don't need another Sephiroth bent on destroying the planet like what happened with the Original Sephiroth. Once Sephiroth and his brother's skills as Eva pilots have been perfected, we will replace NERV's Eva pilots with them."  
  
Hojo's entry ended as Gendo went through the rest of the file. As he looked at the DNA mapping of Sephiroth and the other scientific notes taken of him. Gendo was wondering why would Keele approve of the creation of such a being.

This report was troubling, but what troubled Gendo even more was what he found at the end of the file that said, "To complete the project Keele has asked for the work on Jenova/Angel hybrids to use in the project if they are needed. Also during the project, selected individuals have been injected with Jenova's cells to help further the experiment and Jen was cloned and created from Jenova's cells. She was 'born' on the same day Ren and Loz were created. Stage one and two of the Jenova project has been completed. Now we shall proceed to stage three. This ends the report. Further notes of stages 1 and 2 done during the project are kept in another file called Jenova project details on stages one and two."  
  
Gendo closed the file and put it away. He was beginning to understand why his wife didn't trust Hojo. All of these projects had been going on behind his back.  
  
"What were you trying to find out Yui?" Gendo thought to himself as he was trying to figure out what was his wife up to, and what was she looking for. Gendo was sure that the information here was the first piece of the puzzle his wife was trying to solve. Gendo need to find more information on the Jenova project in order to understand what his wife was looking for. Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing. He walked to his phone as he picked it up and answered it.  
  
"Commander Ikari here." Gendo replied.  
  
Gendo listened to the man on the phone. It was someone from SEELE, and he called to inform Gendo that eleven chairmen members of SEELE have been killed. Gendo was informed that only Keele survived the attack with some injuries. When the man told him that the weapon used by the assassin was a long sword, Gendo was a bit surprised by that fact. The man didn't tell Gendo anymore and hung up. Gendo was a tad bit shocked to learn that almost all of the chairmen for SEELE had been wiped out. He suspected that Keele was involved because he was sure that whoever killed the chairmen would have killed Keele as well, but yet he was still alive. Gendo knew that something big was going on, and he knew that Keele and Hojo were in the center of it.  
  
A/N: something big is going down and it looks like that Gendo's wife was onto something. Now lets see if Gendo can uncover the truth behind the Jenova project.


	9. Chapter 9 Plans within plans

Chapter 9  
Plans within plans  
  
Someone was sitting in a dark room with a TV set turned on as the man sitting on a chair was watching the news as a woman reporter was seen standing outside of NERV's private hospital.  
  
"This is Lisa May from channel seven news, and I'm standing outside of NERV's private hospital where an hour ago an attack was staged on the complex and on the hospital itself. Three men with sliver hair staged the attack. We have no new information at this time." The man turned off the TV as he got up from his chair and he started walking over to a window. He was laughing as he spoke to himself.  
  
"The two boys born from my blood and the one with the blood of the angels are going against NERV, as I had hoped they would. NERV, what will you do now? I will be watching from here on out." The man smiled. "Cloud, even if you find me, you can stop my plans. No one can stop me this time!" the original Sephiroth said as he stood in front of a window, laughing all the while.  
  
Meanwhile at NERV, Cloud was sitting down at a table while Maya, Misato, and Fuyutski, while Asuka and Shinji were sitting near by. Misato was the first to speak. "Ok, we're all here so spill it. What do you know?"  
  
"Well what do you want me to tell you about?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Tell me what you know about Jenova cells." Asuka asked.  
  
Cloud turned to face Asuka before speaking. "I am by no means an expert on Jenova, but from what I know about her, she isn't an ancient or a Certa. I discovered this fact while looking through the scientific recordings left by Professor Gast one of the founders of the Jenova project on my world. The report said that about two thousand years ago the Certa heard the cries of the planet. The first ones to discover the planet's wound were at the Knowlespole, which I think was the city of the ancients. The Certa had the power to communicate with nature and they discovered that something fell from the sky and made a large wound in the planet. Thousands of Certa pulled together trying to heal the planet. The wound was healed over many years."  
  
"How could they heal their planet?" Shinji asked, "Did the Certa possess some kind of special power?"  
  
"No, it wasn't any kind of special power. The life force of all living creatures on this planet is essentially energy, and they used that to heal the planet. The Certa tired desperately to cultivate the land for the need energy, but the planet was withering away. First the land and then the planet began growing weak. The planet tried to convince the people to leave the Knowlespole. The Certa were hesitant to leave at first, but the Certa were convinced. When the Certa were preparing to part with the land they loved, that was when Jenova first appeared. Jenova assumed the forms of the Certa's dead mothers and brothers. It was like Jenova was showing them specters of their past. That was when the Certa learned that the one who injured the planet, or the 'crisis from the skies' as they called it, came before them. If first approached as a friend then it gave the Certa a virus. The Certa who were attacked by the virus went mad and were transformed into monsters. It attacked the other Certa clans and gave them the virus until a few surviving Certa were able to imprison Jenova. However, the virus wiped out so many members of the Certa population that Certa were practically wiped out. There were some members of the Certa race who chose to stay away from the battle with Jenova. Those Certa became the humans on my planet."  
  
"Wow that much happened. Then if Jenova isn't a Certa, then what is she?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she was referred to as 'crisis from the skies'. So I think she was some kind of alien." Cloud answered.  
  
"Now there is something I want to know. You're from another planet aren't you? How did you get here?" Maya asked.  
  
"Well, I am not entirely sure. The last thing I remembered was that I was with my friends deep within the planet, and we had just defeated Sephiroth. Suddenly we are all killed when the lifestream rose up and engulfed us all while it was unleashing Holy. The next thing I know, I was waking up on a beach with my sword on this world. I was told that year was 2005. I noticed that there was materia stuck on my body, so I think the Mako from my world had made its way here somehow and I was reborn or brought back to life through it. When I was awake, I felt Sephiroth's presence and then I heard the voice of my friend saying find Sephiroth and stop him. 'Please don't let this world suffer the same fate our world suffered', it said to me." Cloud said.  
  
"So who is this Sephiroth guy?" Maya asked.  
  
"Sephiroth was a general of the Shinra army on my world, and the greatest warrior as well. He was the best at everything. Military tactics, swordsman skills, and the use of materia. Sephiroth had taken command of the army as general when he was fourteen years old, and he ended a war that was going on at the time in a few years. Sephiroth was indeed the most powerful man on earth in terms of power and intelligence. Hell, people said that he was more powerful than the President. The people loved him and he was the greatest hero who had ever lived." Cloud heaved a light sigh as he finished.  
  
"So what happened?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I joined the Shinra army hoping to become like Sephiroth. Many men wanted the kind of power Sephiroth had. Hell, he had so many fan girls that they were throwing themselves at his feet! He was worshipped by them." Cloud said.  
  
"Wow. He really had it all, didn't he?" Maya said.  
  
"I know. I was a normal solider at the time. By the time I had joined the war had ended. Men like Sephiroth were assigned to lesser duties and one of them was to put down any resistance against Shinra. When I was sixteen Sephiroth and I, along with a few others, were sent to my hometown to investigate a Mako reactor that was creating monsters. While Sephiroth and I were on route to the reactor we encounter a monster. I watched Sephiroth take the monster down, and let me tell you Sephiroth's strength is unreal. He is far stronger in reality than any story you could hear about him. I was completely mesmerized by the way Sephiroth fought. Once the monster was dead we reached Nibelheim, my hometown..." Cloud paused for a second, remembering his hometown. A discreet cough brought him back to reality, and he continued.  
  
"Sephiroth said that his mother was called Jenova, but he didn't really say anything about his father. Anyway, after we settled down at town for the night, the next morning we went to the Mako reactor high on Mt. Nibel. When we reached it we found something very disturbing. After Sephiroth and Zack repaired the damaged to the reactor, they discovered one of Shinra's secrets of the Jenova project. There were pods full of people who were human. People in Shinra exposed others to light amounts of Mako energy, giving them superhuman abilities. That is what Soldier was; Soldier was Shinra's elite for those who possessed super human abilities like Sephiroth." Cloud would have continued, but was interrupted by Shinji.  
  
"So Shinra used this Mako stuff to make super soldiers?" Shinji asked.  
  
"That's right, but Shinra did something else to those people in the pods. Hojo, who had taken over the Jenova project since he was one of its founders, had Shinra captured some humans and he exposed them to high doses of Mako energy. He also fed Jenova's cells to them, which turned them into monsters. The monsters were mutated living organisms produced by Mako energy and Jenova's cells. From what me and my friends learned years later, I think Hojo was trying to recreate an Ancient using the subjects of the Jenova project."  
  
Once more, Cloud was interrupted by Asuka asking, "What is Mako energy?"  
  
"Mako energy is an unlimited energy source that we call Mako. There were rumors that Mako energy is like the life-force energy of the planet, and it is made out the other life-force energies of living creatures. To put it simply, Mako or the Lifestream is made of the souls of all living things on the planet. When a living creature dies on your world, what happens to them after they die? The body decomposes, and returns to the Planet. Their consciousness, the heart and souls of both humans and all other living things return to the planet and join with the Lifestream. The spirits that return to the Planet merge with one another and roam the Planet. They roam, converge, and divide, becoming a swell, called the Lifestream. The Lifestream in other words is a path of energy or souls roaming the Planet. Mako in simple terms is also known as Spirit Energy." Amazingly, it was Misato who spoke.  
  
"How did you know that?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Those were Hojo's exact words when he told my father about the lifestream after they found him in Antarctica." Misato said.  
  
Cloud jumped up from his seat. "Hojo is alive? But how?"  
  
"Finish your story and I'll tell you!"  
  
"Alright..." Cloud sat back down. "After Sephiroth and Zack fixed the reactor, he disappeared and was found inside the Shinra mansion in a secret lab and library. He was reading the reports and records on the Jenova project. In the end, what Sephiroth learned drove him mad, so burned down my hometown and he killed everyone, including my mother. After the incident, Sephiroth went up to the reactor to free Jenova, who was kept inside the reactor. Zack tried to confront Sephiroth, but he was badly injured by him. Then while Sephiroth was reaching for his mother I sneaked up on him and stabbed him in the back with Zack's sword. When I was done, I left Jenova's chamber to see how Zack and my other friend Tifa was doing. Then Sephiroth emerged from Jenova's chamber with Jenova's head. I guess stabbing him in the back with a big sword wasn't enough to take him down. So, as he was walking across the catwalk that went over the lifestream that was below it, I came at him with the sword again. Sephiroth turned around and stabbed me with his sword. Sephiroth thought I was finished, but I grabbed his sword and threw him over the catwalk. He was sent plummeting into the lifestream below. There was no way Sephiroth could have survived that fall. It was two hundred feet to the bottom." Cloud said as he stopped to take a break.  
  
"Then Sephiroth was killed then, right?" Shinji asked.  
  
"No he wasn't it. Sephiroth's body died, but his mind forced his Jenova cells to revive him and the Lifestream cocooned him in materia. His body was kept up inside the northern crater for five years. Sephiroth was somehow able to control clones of him and he used them to search the planet for a way to punish the humans, who in Sephiroth's view had betrayed the Certa to their fate. Zack and I survived the events at Nibelheim, but Hojo had injected us with Jenova's cells and placed us in tanks filled with Mako. Zack woke up and he busted us out. I was comatose at the time, but when we reached Midgar we were attacked by Shinra soldiers and they killed Zack. I was left for dead. Five years later, I was with an environmental group called Avalanche that was bent on putting an end to Shinra's Mako reactors that were damaging the planet. During our time together, Shinra captured us. However, we were freed and we discovered that Sephiroth attacked the Shinra and freed Jenova, who was moved there at the time. He killed President Shinra, allowing his son Rufus to take over. After chasing him across the planet, we learned that Sephiroth planned to use something called 'Black materia' to summon the most destructive force known to the Certa." Cloud stopped to breath.  
  
"Meteor." Misato said, finishing Cloud's statements.  
  
"That's right. We were able to get our hand on the black materia first, but Sephiroth forced me to hand it over to him. Like I said, Sephiroth was able to not only control his clones, but he apparently had power over those who had Jenova's cells. Lucky, he wasn't able to control me for very long, but the damage was already done. After he acquired the black materia, one of my friends said that she had a way to stop Sephiroth. She disappeared from our group and went to the city of the ancients to pray for Holy using her White materia. Holy was the only thing that could counter meteor's power. She was calling Holy, but Sephiroth knew what Aeris was doing, and he tried to force me to kill her. I was able to prevent him from forcing me to carry out his wishes, but as Aeris and I were looking at one another... Sephiroth, he..." Cloud stopped as he started crying and he slowly. "He...jumped down from the ceiling and he...he killed her. He stabbed through her spine and her stomach, killing her almost instantly."  
  
Maya gasped. "That monster! So you and Aeris were in love?"  
  
"Sort of, but we didn't have a serious relationship or anything like that." Cloud slowly calmed down and dried his tears.  
  
"I am sorry for bringing it up, but please go on Cloud..." Maya said.  
  
"Its alright. After we laid Aeris to rest, we continued after Sephiroth and we chased him to the Northern Crater where all of his other clones were gathering. We learned that the Sephiroth we have been chasing was a clone, so we fought it and defeated the clone, reclaiming the Black materia. But when we reached the center of the crater, we found the real Sephiroth. I think the closer we were to Sephiroth, the stronger his hold is on his clones or those who had Jenova's cells became. He forced me to hand the black materia over to him, and thus Sephiroth called Meteor. Sephiroth's plan was to injure the planet so badly that it would call on the power of the Lifestream to save itself. Sephiroth would merge himself with the Lifestream energy and would be reborn as some kind of god-like entity. After we encounter Sephiroth at the center of the crater, we learned that Sephiroth has been using all of his clones to carry out his plans while the real Sephiroth was still cocooned in the northern crater. We also found Weapon there." Cloud said, but he stopped to take a break.  
  
"Weapon? What the heck is that?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Weapon. Monsters created by the Planet. It appears when the Planet is in danger, reducing everything to nothingness including all threats to the planet. I would say that they are kinda like the angels that you guys are fighting."  
  
Maya shook her head. "Sephiroth, Meteor, and now Weapon. Damn, and I thought we had it bad!"  
  
"Well, after Sephiroth forced me to hand over the black materia to him, all hell broke lose. When Meteor was summoned, it awoke the weapons. For one week while Weapon was wreaking havoc on the planet, meteor was getting closer and closer. Sephiroth had somehow used the part of my body that was manipulated by Jenova to call Meteor. After Meteor started, I was left in a comatose state until the damage done by both Sephiroth and Hojo was undone. Afterwards, we began looking for a way to combat Meteor and we ended up fighting some of the weapons. As big as the Weapons were, they didn't possess an AT field like the Angels you people fight. So with the combined use of materia, which granted us magical abilities, we were able to defeat all of the weapons. That is, except for two of them which were taken out by Shinra. During our search for a way to beat Meteor, Shinra fired a rocket into space loaded with large materia that possessed enough explosive yields to be far more powerful than an N2 bomb. The missile hit, but Meteor pulled itself back together. It seemed like all hope was lost until we discovered that Aeris had called Holy, which was the only thing that could stop Sephiroth and Meteor. We learned that the reason why Holy hadn't moved was because Sephiroth was holding Holy back. So the only way to free Holy so it could combat Meteor was to kill Sephiroth. We tired to break through the barrier that protected Sephiroth, but Shinra did the job for us and fired a weapon that broke the barrier. After an encounter with Hojo, we made our way to the Crater to face Sephiroth. We traveled deep into the planet to face him, but when we got close to him, Jenova attacked. We defeated her, and then we came face to face with Sephiroth himself. Sephiroth was powerful, but we were able to hold our ground as he transformed into a larger monster. It was tough battle, but we prevailed in the end. However, Sephiroth wasn't finished yet. He pulled me and a few others into the lifestream, where he transformed into another form, which had seven angel wings. This new form of Sephiroth's was far more powerful than anything we had ever faced. We were almost killed, but thanks to the support of my friends we defeated him, or so we were led to believe. After the battle, we were all about to leave the crater when the lifestream killed us. I don't know what happened after that. I think when Sephiroth used the Lifestream to cocoon himself; I was put in there as well so I could fight him when Sephiroth landed on another planet. I don't know how it happened, but here I am." Cloud said as his story ended.  
  
"I think I can answer what happened after Cloud and his friends fought Sephiroth." Misato said.  
  
"Then please inform us." Fuyutski issued the statement coldly.  
  
"Hojo told my father that Sephiroth remerged from the lifestream and he positioned himself over Midgar, waiting for the lifestream to move against Meteor. Holy rose up instead and attacked Meteor, but something must have gone wrong. Holy failed to destroy Meteor."  
  
"But wasn't Holy suppose to destroy Meteor?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I think I can answer what happened. A friend told me that Holy does what the planet commands it to do. He said that it is up to the planet to decide. What is best for the planet and what is bad for the planet? All that is bad will disappear. I think the planet wanted to be destroy since humans were killing it with the Mako reactors." Cloud replied.  
  
"Well, that sucks." Asuka said the phrase with distaste.  
  
"How did Hojo appear on this planet?" Fuyutski asked.  
  
"When the lifestream energy emerged to stop Meteor, Sephiroth started absorbing it. If the planet wanted to be destroyed or not, I think another force was trying to stop meteor, but since Sephiroth absorbed all of the energy the Lifestream couldn't stop meteor. But something went wrong, and Sephiroth wasn't able to fully absorb the lifestream energy. Hojo said that Sephiroth's body wasn't able to take in all of that energy, so he had no choice but to move away or be killed by Meteor. While Sephiroth was escaping, Hojo probably grabbed onto Sephiroth as he was flying away from Midgar. Sephiroth used his power to cocoon himself in Materia, and then launched himself into space just before Meteor destroyed the planet. Then, many years later, Sephiroth landed on our world." Misato finish her part of the story.  
  
"So Sephiroth destroyed our world and landed on yours after he escaped... What else happened?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I never told anyone the full details of what happened, but Hojo was discovered by my father's associates and that was when he showed us the meteor where Sephiroth was imprisoned in. Jenova's remains were also with him. After Hojo told my father everything about Sephiroth and Jenova, a bunch of helicopters came to pick up Jenova since her remains were in another part of the meteor that had broken off from the rest of it, and it was much easier to transport. Hojo was supposed to go with them so he could meet with my father's benefactors for a job offering. After Hojo left with Jenova, we found Adam and that was when the second impact was started, but during Adam's attack, Sephiroth must have woken up and must have assumed human form. He went on a killing spree. After my father put me in a capsule, he was killed by Sephiroth." Misato continued speaking as tear fell down her face. "His insane smile and his face burned its way into my mind. I will never forget what Sephiroth did to my father! After Sephiroth killed my father, he changed into another form that Cloud and his friends might have fought, but it was big as the angel itself. The last thing I saw was Sephiroth and Adam fighting one another. A few moments later, Adam must have self-destructed in an attempt to destroy Sephiroth."  
  
"I hope Adam killed Sephiroth!" Asuka shouted.  
  
Cloud glared at Asuka. "I don't think Sephiroth was killed."  
  
"Say what? Adam self-destructed in his face, so there is no way that he could have survived!" Maya said.  
  
"Sephiroth has cheated death twice. He can't be killed so easily. For ten long years I have wandered this planet. Every time I went to bed at night, I can hear Sephiroth in my mind, laughing at me. I am sure Sephiroth is alive and well, and he's out there somewhere."  
  
Shinji grimaced. "That's scary thought"  
  
"If Sephiroth is out there what do you think he is up to?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm more worried about Hojo right now. If he's around, then there's no telling what kind of damage he has already caused." Cloud replied.  
  
"I met Hojo earlier today. He was visiting Asuka, saying he had given her something that would help her." Shinji said.  
  
"He did what to me?!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"He probably injected you with Jenova's cells." Cloud said.  
  
"That bastard! I'll break every bone in his body if I see him again!" Asuka yelled as her fist tightened with anger.  
  
Shinji was a bit worried about the fact that there was something far more dangerous than the Angels out there. Shinji hoped he didn't have to fight him. The situation was looking grave for the others. When Cloud had told his story, Fuyutski got up from where he was sitting and he walked away with a tape recorder in his hand. He had recorded their entire conversation for Gendo to hear later.  
  
"The situation has become far more complex." Fuyutski thought as he walked off. When Fuyutski left the cafeteria, he passed Rei who seemed to be standing near the door. Rei seemed to have been eavesdropping on their conversation the whole time. Fuyutski didn't care about that as he walked off. 


	10. Chapter 10 The time for Reunion is drawi...

Chapter 10  
The time for Reunion is drawing near  
  
Sephiroth sat in a metal throne holding his prized weapon the Masamune. Sephiroth was in the middle of polishing his sword as two men dressed in black cloaks with hoods over their heads were dragging a woman with a black cloth bag over her head towards him. Sephiroth stood up, and he walked towards the figure as he put his sword down next to his chair. He stood over the figure as he pulled the bag off the person's head.  
  
"Welcome Dr. Ritsuko Akagi" Sephiroth said as he looked down at Ritsuko.  
  
"Who are you and where am I" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Where you are at is not important. What is important is the reason why I had you brought here" Sephiroth replied to Ritsuko's question.  
  
"Then why I am here" Ritsuko asked the one winged angel. "I am in need of your unique knowledge of the Magi system" Sephiroth said as he turned around and walked away from her. "For what purpose" Ritsuko demanded firmly.  
  
"NERV is close to out living its usefulness to me, so I wish to arrange for the whole facility to self-destruct when the time comes" Sephiroth said as he looked over his shoulder at the woman.  
  
"What makes you so sure that I will help you?"  
  
"I understand that you have fallen out of grace with Gendo and the rest of NERV. In fact it was brought to my attention that you would like nothing more than to see Gendo destroyed" Sephiroth spoke with a grin on his face. Sephiroth walked to his throne. Sephiroth turned to face Ritsuko as sat down. Ritsuko didn't say a word as she turned away trying to hide the fact that she did wanted to get back at Gendo.  
  
"So it is true then. I know that Gendo had an affair with you, but did you know that he had one with your mother too" Sephiroth stated coldly as Ritsuko looked at Sephiroth with a shocked expression.  
  
"I know that Gendo has only been using you and your mother so he can start the third impact and be re-united with wife through the union of all human souls. You still want revenge don't you" Sephiroth said trying to temp Ritsuko into assisting him.  
  
"Yes...I want to make to Gendo pay. I want Revenge" Ritsuko yelled out revealing her turn intentions to Sephiroth. Sephiroth simply smiled and thought to himself "Excellent...everything is falling into place as I have planned. A new reunion shall begin and soon after, so shall the third impact."  
  
Later that afternoon back at NERV HQ Maya, Cloud, Asuka, and Shinji were sitting on a table inside NERV's cafeteria. The group was interested to hear more about Cloud's world as he told them about places like Midgar, Cosmo canyon and the City of the Ancients. Misato had gone to attend to other things while Rei left NERV to return to her apartment where she found a folder on her bed with a note on it that said "Here is the information I promised you. I shall be excepting an answer from you soon."  
  
Rei opened up the folder to find that the folder was filled with many pages to a report of some kind. Rei started going through the report as she sat on her bed reading it word by word. While at the same time another Angel was in route to attack NERV. Shinji was called to the pilot's area to get ready to face the angel. Since Asuka was no long in a coma Kouzou Fuyutski had ordered Asuka to enter her Eva in hopes that they could send it out instead of Unit 01. Once Asuka was inside, an attempt to activate it was made. Nothing happened.  
  
"Damn it...she's still unable to operate her Eva" Misato said in disappointment.  
  
Shinji was being put inside Eva 01 while thinking "Come on Asuka you can do it."  
  
Asuka was pulling on the controls within the unit trying to get it to work, but still nothing was happening. Asuka was starting to break down into tears at her own misfortune of being unable to operate her Eva. Shinji was set to launch, so since Asuka was unable to get her Eva to work Shinji was launched to the surface to confront the new Angel. Shinji reached the surface as he went to a near by building to acquire a weapon. His weapon Shinji got a hold of was a Grenade launcher. He looked around for the angel as held up his weapon. Meanwhile inside NERV's command center were Cloud, Maya, Misato, Hyuga, Aoba, and Fuyutski were watching things from their post while Gendo was watching things from his usual place in the command center.  
  
"Shinji above you" Misato yelled out as NERV detected that the angel was right above Shinji.  
  
A large Angel dropped down and it seemed different from the usual Angels encountered by NERV. However Cloud recognized that monster as he muttered out "Ultimate Weapon." "Ultimate what" Misato looked at Cloud with a suspicious look. "That thing is one of the weapons me and my friends fought on my world, but why is it here" Cloud said as his eyes were stuck looking at the Angel.  
  
Ultimate Weapon looked at the Eva with a very sinister look while Shinji was planning his first move. The giant angel moved to attack as it raised his hands up ready to grab the Eva to rip it limb from limb. Shinji started shooting the angel with grenades from his rifle, but sadly the hits didn't do a lot of damage to the incoming monster. Ultimate Weapon got a hold of Unit one by its right arm as its other arm ripped the weapon out of the Eva's hands and it crushed the grenade launcher within its powerful grip. Shinji used his left hand to grab one of Ultimate weapon's arms as he gave the Weapon a powerful blow to the head with a roundhouse kick.   
  
Ultimate weapon fell back as Shinji started punching the creature a couple times in the stomach. The weapon was stunned with each blow. When Shinji was done punching he ran over to another weapon storage building as he pulled out an Axe. He rushed over to the weapon so he could hack it to death with the axe, but as he approached the monstrous creature Ultimate weapon created an AT field stopping Eva one in its tracks.  
  
Shinji and Eva 01 were fighting to break through the AT field, but it seemed imposable. Ultimate weapon's AT field was far too powerful for the Eva to break through. Ultimate weapon's eyes flashed as Shinji was hit by an attack that was very similar to Ultima. Shinji was sent flying back due to the blast...he and Eva one landed on several building completely leveling them. Shinji was rendered unconscious due to the blast as the Weapon moved towards it fallen prey to finish it off. Misato and Cloud were yelling to the communications microphone trying to wake Shinji up.  
  
"Shinji...get up...The angel is heading straight for you" Misato yelled out, but she failed to wake Shinji.  
  
"Get your ass up Shinji"  
  
Cloud's attempt to wake Shinji failed as well. Shinji was as good as dead if he didn't wake up. Suddenly Maya received a notification from someone who was with Eva 02. She turned to Misato to relay the report to her.  
  
"Misato I have a report on Unit 02 status, it is" Maya was saying, but she was cut off by Misato who told her "Not now!"  
  
But Maya could say another word Ultimate Weapon was standing over Eva 01. A sword that looked like Cloud's ultimate weapon appeared in its hand except the blade wasn't a wide as Cloud's sword. The sword's blade was an average great sword blade size and fashion. As it raised its blade prepared to cut the Eva in half something burst out from one of the transport elevators for Eva's and it launched it self at the Weapon and it started beating the crap out of it.  
  
Misato was shocked to see that the one who was attacking Ultimate Weapon was none other than Unit 02. Unit 02 was on top of Ultimate Weapon's back stabbing it in the back multiple times with the progressive knife. The Weapon was screaming as Asuka was in a berserker's rage as she was planning to dismantle the Weapon piece by piece.  
  
The Weapon was moving and jumping around wildly like a bull gone mad. The scene was like something out of a rodeo and Asuka was the rider and Ultimate was the bull. Ultimate weapon was trying to hit Asuka with its sword, but the Eva grabbed the sword with one hand while the other holding the progressive knife cut off Ultimate weapon's arm which was holding the sword.  
  
Asuka pulled the blade upwards as she seized the weapon by the hilt after sticking the progressive knife into Ultimate weapon's eye. She jumped over Ultimate weapon and she landed on the ground in front of it. With her New weapon she cut off Ultimate Weapon's other arm leaving the weapon with no arms and only one eye it can use. Ultimate weapon retreated into the sky in an attempt to fly away so it could escape, but Asuka wasn't about to allow an angel to escape.  
  
She put the sword down to pick up the axe. She threw it at the weapon aiming for its back. The axe hit and it embedded itself within Ultimate weapon's spine. The surge of pain the weapon suffered caused to fall to the ground like a rock.  
  
Asuka picked up the sword as she jumped into the air and in an extreme form of bad ass swordsman technique she proceeded with hacking the weapon to bits leaving the once powerful and might Ultimate weapon a pile of steaks. Asuka twilled the sword around with one hand as she sent small drops of blood flying all over the place.  
  
Misato, Cloud and Maya were looking at Asuka with wide-eyed expressions because they had never seen anyone do anything like that expert for an Eva that went berserk. Asuka didn't just kill the angel, she slaughtered it. Misato turned to Maya and asked "Is that what you were going to tell me?"  
  
"Yeah...the technicians said that Unit 02 activated so they sent up to help Unit 01" Maya responded weakly because she felt like throwing up due to the sight of Ultimate weapon's chopped up corpse.  
  
"I am back and I am bad" Asuka voice said over the commutations line.  
  
"Don't you think you over did it a little" Maya asked while her face was looking a little green.  
  
"I don't know, but who cares. It's dead" Asuka shouted proudly.  
  
Gendo and Fuyutski were watching Asuka as she and her Eva were standing over the remains of Ultimate weapon. Gendo wasn't really listening to their conversations because he had a pair of earphones on that was attached to the tape recorder that Fuyutski had brought him. He was listening to Cloud's story and the more he listened the darker the mystery behind what his wife was looking for got. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he would discover about the Jenova project.  
  
A/N: Ultimate weapon's appearance as an Angel is a hint to tell you why these new angels are around. Another part of the puzzle for you guys. Also a nice round of applause for windwingxs for helping me proof read the last few chapters, but this one I am doing on my own. 


	11. Chapter 11 The plot thickens

Chapter 11  
The plot thickens  
  
In the sky high above the Japan countryside a large shadow could be seen as something very large in the sky was moving towards Tokyo-3. Meanwhile at another hidden complex owned by SEELE. Sephiroth entered a large room with a bunch of computer stations. Sephiroth pulled up a chair as he sat down in front of one. He pushed in a few commands on the Keyboard as he put on some kind of ring-like device on his head with some wires attached to the computer station. He entered some more commands until he was finished.  
  
"New Dummy plug system code named Sephiroth installed and ready for activation for Units 05-13" was the message on the computer screen.  
  
Sephiroth turned around as he detected another person in the room with him. He remained hidden in the shadows, but Sephiroth knew who he was.  
  
"Father...my brothers will soon go ahead with their plan to hijack their own Eva's and to steal the Black Materia" the figure informed Sephiroth.  
  
SEELE gained possession of the Black Materia after they found it inside of the materia meteor with Jenova. SEELE has been keeping it at the facility for safe keeping. Sephiroth junior was planning on stealing it to use for his own purposes if his plans fail. Sephiroth was planning on taking advantage of this to help fulfill his own agenda. Sephiroth got up and he proceeded to walked out of the room, but he stopped to look back at the figure to give him orders.  
  
"Stay with your brothers until after they have breached NERV's defenses." Sephiroth commanded.  
  
"What do you want done with them afterwards?" the figure asked as he bowed down to his master.  
  
"I will have the Jenova and Angel hybrids finish them off for us." Sephiroth said as he smiled while walked away.  
  
The next day at NERV Shinji, Cloud and Asuka were hanging around in the hallway somewhere inside the complex. Asuka was asking Cloud for a few battle tips since the blonde swordsman was a profession fighter.  
  
"When dealing with monsters one way to kill them is to chop its head off. The second way is to cut the thing in half, and third if all else fails kick the foe between the legs and that will stun the creature long enough until you kill it. If the creature is female then you might have a problem with using way number three." Cloud spoke his two cents to Asuka.  
  
"What about dealing with a creature with Jenova cells? How do you deal with them Mr. Strife?" Shinji asked quietly.  
  
"Now that is a completely different matter. To successfully kill a Jenova creature you have to do one or two things. One you must vaporize the body completely or you must damage the creature so badly that it is unable to regenerate." Cloud answered.  
  
"So that is how you can kill a creature with Jenova cells" Shinji replied quietly as he looked down at the ground.  
  
"Shinji you really need to lighten up a little more" Asuka suggested to the boy.  
  
"Shinji my friend what you really need is a good roll model or someone to look up to" Cloud suggested with a cheerful expression.  
  
"Who do you suggest he should have as a role model" Misato said as she appeared behind the group.  
  
"I am just trying to find a way to help Shinji be a little more open" Cloud replied trying to defend himself.  
  
"Don't suggest Misato as a role model ok Cloud" Asuka whispered into Cloud's ear.  
  
"Why?" Cloud asked the girl as he turned his head to look at Asuka.  
  
"Why what" Shinji asked the swordsman.  
  
"She said that I shouldn't." Cloud was saying, but Asuka covered his mouth.  
  
"Uh...I was telling him that he shouldn't suggest Shinji's dad as a role model." Asuka replied with an innocent look on her face trying to hide what she said.  
  
"I serious doubt that is what you told Cloud." Misato replied as she gave Asuka a suspicious look.  
  
"Remove your hand from Cloud's mouth." Shinji asked Asuka giving her a suspicious look as well.  
  
Just as Asuka was removing her hand from Cloud's mouth the alarm went off as Maya was heard over a speaker saying "We have reports of another Angel heading for NERV. Estimated ETA is in six minutes. Would Asuka and Shinji please report to their Eva's?"  
  
"Oh well we have to go." Asuka said as she disappeared running down the hall. Shinji followed her down the hall soon afterwards. Cloud was watching them as they disappeared down the hall. Misato walked to Cloud's side as the blonde looked to his side to see her.  
  
"What did Asuka really say?" Misato asked as she cast Cloud a suspicious glare.  
  
"What she said is what she told you" Cloud told her because he didn't want to get Asuka in trouble.  
  
Several minutes later both Asuka and Shinji were inside their Eva's as they were launched to the surface ready to face the incoming Angel. Asuka grabbed her new sword she got from Ultimate Weapon while Shinji took an Assault rifle. They assumed Defensive poses as the two waited for any sign of the angel. Suddenly a large dragon-bat-like creature appeared as it flew down low. If flew over them as it flapped its huge wings.  
  
It had over twelve red eyes and its body seemed to be made entirely of a diamond like substance. It had two small arms with huge bat wings right above them and it had a very large mouth, and a long tail with spikes all over it. On its forehead was a red orb which was the Angel's core. Hireu was coming around to begin its attack run. As it was flying in low it shot out a blue like flame from its mouth. Instead of burning the buildings it froze them.  
  
Anything that was hit by the blue flame was frozen rock solid. That flame didn't burn objects it freezes and turns objects into blocks of ice. It was getting closer to the Eva's as Shinji and Asuka evaded the icy breath of the Angel. If Asuka and Shinji hadn't moved they would have been turned into statues of ice by the angel's breath.  
  
"Shit...an Angel armed with ice breath? Do we have a flamethrower Maya" Asuka asked the NERV operator.  
  
"Sorry Asuka we don't have that kind of weapon available. You and Shinji are just going to use what you have to kill that Angel" Maya replied.  
  
"Easier said than done" Shinji spoke as he took aimed and fired on the Angel with the assault rifle.  
  
He hit the angel while it was flying high above them. Shinji was blowing off large chunks of its body which seemed to be made out of ice as well. Under the ice Shinji exposed a soft tissue interior. The Angel flew down low to avoid the gun fire, but as the angel was flying low it breathed on itself to replace the ice that was blown off from its body.  
  
The operators at NERV were scanning the Angel and they were able to determine that it had no AT field of its own, but that ice its body is covered with acts like some kind of armor. Meanwhile in the lake not too far away from the battle site; a small eye was floating inside the water. The lake surface began shifting. Suddenly long tentacle arms were rising out of the lake, and the ends of each tentacle became a claw-like hand. The watery arms stretched forth towards the Eva while the pilots were preoccupied with their ice covered foe.  
  
Shinji and Asuka were busy trying to avoid their ice dive bombing foe. Hireu only came down low in an attempt to hit Asuka and Shinji with its ice breath, but the second time it flew down low it started shooting small ice spikes out of its mouth. The icicles went through anything they hit. They were turning the buildings into Swiss cheese, but Asuka used her newly gained sword to block most of them while Shinji did a lot of evading tactics to avoid the rain of icicles.  
  
Suddenly Shinji was grabbed from behind by the water tentacles as he fell to the ground face first. The tentacles started dragging him towards the lake. Shinji was trying to get free, but with each tentacle he broke away from another one was there to renew its hold on the Eva.  
  
"Asuka help me!" Shinji screamed.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Asuka asked herself as she turned to see the water tentacles dragging Shinji into the water.  
  
"We have confirmed there is another angel in lake. It has transformed the entire lake into its body" Maya reported.  
  
"Oh shit. That is just great...what else can go wrong" Asuka asked herself as she tried to deal with the ice angel and saving Shinji.  
  
Meanwhile at the facility were Eva units 14-16 were being kept at, a series of explosions were rocking the place as the Sephiroth clones were revolting against SEELE. Sephiroth junior and Ren secured the control room for their Eva's while Loz was sent to recover the Black Materia from a vault. Loz was holding two Uzi as he mowed down a small squad of SEELE guards while walking down the hall. He walked up to a large blast door while Loz was reaching into a large duffle bag he had on his back and he pulled out a large can of acid. He threw all of it on the door and he watched the acid eat away the metal on the door.  
  
A hole big enough for Loz to fit through was formed thanks to the acid. He entered the vault to find the black materia on top of a pedestal at the center of the room. Loz seized it and he put it away in his bag. He left the vault and on his way back he ran into some guards. Loz reached into his bag and he pulled out a Grenade launcher and with one shot he sent the guards to see their marker. The guards were blown to bits by the deadly projectile. He started to run down to the hall to rendezvous with his brothers at the control center. Moments later he reached the room where Ren and Sephiroth junior were waiting for him.  
  
"Do you have it?" Sephiroth Junior asked Loz firmly while entering some commands into a computer.  
  
"Right here" Loz replied as he handed Sephiroth the black materia.  
  
Sephiroth took the black materia from him. He smiled as he put it into a small bag. Loz, Ren and Sephiroth junior left the control center as they started making their way to their Eva's.  
  
"I have already programmed the computers to launch our Eva's once we are inside. I have also locked out the system and I have rigged this place to blow once we are safely away from the facility" Sephiroth junior replied as he stabbed a guard in the belly with his sword after the solider popped out of the shadows in an poor attempt to ambush them.  
  
Moments later Ren, Loz and Sephiroth junior entered and activated their respective Eva's. Once activated Sephiroth junior grabbed the sword for his Eva while Loz's Eva grabbed a pair spiked knuckles and Ren took a pair of handguns with a blade attached to the barrel of the guns. The three Eva's made their way out of the complex and they flew off into the sky. Seconds later the whole facility exploded. While in the sky Sephiroth looked at the black materia as he saw his own reflection on the orb.  
  
"So this is what it feels like to hold something that can destroy a world. It's amazing that something so small can do so much harm. This will be my secret weapon to use against Humanity if our plans fail" Sephiroth thought to himself as the three Eva's were flying to attack their next target....NERV HQ.  
  
Back at Tokyo-3 Asuka was trying to fight Hireu, but the ice angel was flying too high for her to attack it. Shinji had barely managed to free himself before getting dragged under by the angel in the lake. Shinji wasn't sure how to fight the angel in the lake since all of the water in it was now its body. Suddenly Shinji had an idea. He knew that water conducted electricity, so all he need was something powered with enough electricity so he could use it to fry the angel in the lake.  
  
"Maya is there any electric cables or something I can throw into the lake?" Shinji asked while he looked for anything he could use to electrocute the angel.  
  
"I don't know if there is one packing enough electric power. If you are going to do what I think you're going to do then you will need a lot more energy than what's around to send a strong enough electric current through the whole lake." Misato answered for Maya.  
  
Shinji evaded another water claw as he said with discouragement "there's got to be something we can use to fry that angel."  
  
"I think we can solve both of our problems at once. My umbilical cable is keeping me from jumping high enough to take Mr. Ice down, so I am thinking if we can send enough power through my cord...maybe Shinji can use that to fry the lake angel" Asuka suggested.  
  
"It's crazy, but it just might work" Misato replied.  
  
"Then let's do it" Asuka said as she jumped to side to avoid getting hit by the angel's breath.  
  
Asuka used her sword to cut her umbilical cord off. Then she held it up as Maya was sending it all of the power she could to it. Asuka ran to the shore of the lake. She handed Shinji the cable and he threw the cable into the lake. A large display of electrical energy was seen dancing on the lake surface as the angel at the center of the lake was unable to handle the electric energy. Its body was beginning to grow bumps. Then moments later it blew up.  
  
Asuka jumped high into the air to intercept Hireu. Hireu saw the Eva coming as it fired its breath at it, but it missed as Asuka got close enough to the angel to attack it directly with her sword. She cut off one of the angel's wings and she kicked it in the back to send it dive bombing into the lake. The lake was still charged with the electrical energy from the umbilical cord, and like the angel in the lake. Hireu was killed by electrocution, and when Asuka threw her sword, and it went right through the angel's core. Both angels were dead as what remained of Hireu's body shank into the lake.  
  
"Asuka you have three and a half minutes of power remaining" Maya reported.  
  
"Don't worry all of the angels are dead so why should we worry" Asuka replied boldly.  
  
"I guess you're right and" Maya was saying as her monitor was reporting that three objects was heading straight for NERV. Maya, Cloud and Misato recognized them. It was Eva units 14-16. Unit 16 stopped several miles away from Tokyo-3 while the other two were heading straight for Units 01 and 02.  
  
"Shinji, Asuka we have another problem" Cloud spoke over the communications line.  
  
"Don't tell me...more angels" Asuka answered with a sound of distaste in the subject.  
  
"Worst...Eva units 14-16 are heading your way. ETA is in one minute" Maya answered.  
  
"Oh shit" Asuka said as she saw the two Eva's coming over the horizon heading right for them.  
  
"We don't need this" Shinji said as he got ready to fight the two black Eva's. 


	12. Chapter 12 The Traitor

Chapter 12  
The Traitor  
  
Units 014 and 015 landed in front of Shinji and Asuka. Both groups faced off as Asuka held her recovered sword up in front of her while Shinji held on to the assault rifle as he pointed at Loz's Eva. The two heard laughter over the communications line as Ren was the first to speak.  
  
"Well, well we meet again Shinji and look...Asuka is back in action. Two on Two is a fair fight don't you agree Loz?" Ren said with a twisted smile on face.  
  
"Indeed brother." Loz answered as his Eva raised its fist ready to duke it out with Shinji and Asuka.  
  
"Where's you're leader?" Asuka asked while looking at Ren.  
  
"He's waiting for a shot at one of you. We thought we should keep it fair and fight you two ourselves." Ren replied to the Eva pilot.  
  
"I can take you two on myself" Asuka said as she started running at Ren with her sword raised.  
  
Just before Asuka could attack her Eva powered down...her three minutes were up. She dropped her Sword as her Eva crashed into the ground face first. Shinji was in deep shit. Now Shinji had both Ren and Loz to deal with them alone. The situation had gone from bad to worst.  
  
"Change of plans Loz. Let's just kill the wuss right here and now" Ren declared as his Eva aimed his dual handguns at Eva 01.  
  
Suddenly a volley of energy bombs hit between the three fighting Eva's causing them to stop in their tracks. A few seconds later Eva 016 appeared between them as Sephiroth communicated with his brothers saying "You two will go down to the Geofront to break into NERV. I'll deal with Eva 01 myself."  
  
"Yes brother." Loz replied obeying the command.  
  
The two black Eva's started smashing and hitting the armor plating protecting the Geofront while Eva 016 was facing off against Eva 01 with his sword held in an offensive stance. Suddenly Eva 016 turned around to look at some armor plating. The black twin of Eva 01 raised its right arm up as blue energy began to swirl and surge into the Eva's right hand. It was aiming at the metal plate while the Eva was creating a large ball of energy in its palm. When it was ready the energy ball shot forth from the Eva's hand. The ball of energy hit the plate destroying and breaking through all of the armor plating protecting the Geofront. The hole was large enough for Eva units 014 and 015 to fit through. Everyone at NERV was shocked by what that Eva had done. It penetrated all eighteen layers of the armor plating protecting the Geofront.  
  
"Holy shit that Eva can do that!" Maya said as she was shocked by the power the Eva possessed.  
  
"Eva 016 is the most powerful Eva unit ever conceived by Professor Hojo's genius. Not only dose Eva possess flight capability, but it is also capable of using energy based attacks just like the one I had just demonstrated for you." Sephiroth junior replied to the staff of NERV.  
  
"No fair his Eva has those abilities!" Asuka said while being jealous of Eva 016's abilities.  
  
"Oh shit I am in trouble!" Shinji thought to himself trying to figure out a way to survive his coming battle with Sephiroth junior.  
  
"This isn't good. Isn't there a way that Unit 02 can be reactivated?" Cloud asked while turning to Maya.  
  
"The Eva has been drained of its power so I am afraid that we have no way of reactivating the Eva." Maya replied as Cloud punched his hands together a bit pissed off that he could do anything to help Shinji.  
  
"You know Shinji you should be thankful it is going to be me who will take your life." Sephiroth junior replied while smiling inside his entry plug.  
  
"Why?" Shinji asked the sliver haired pilot.  
  
"Because even if I didn't kill you Kaoru's girlfriend Jen would have killed you in a very painful manner."  
  
"Who's Jen?" Asuka asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Jen is a clone of Jenova and...well I wouldn't really call her Kaoru's girlfriend since Kaoru never dated her, but Jen did have a crush on Kaoru. Kaoru and I were good friends. In fact while I was being trained to become an Eva pilot we hung out together reading books on philosophy and other things. In fact...every once in a while we played a prank on one of the SEELE technicians just for fun." Sephiroth Junior chuckled at the memory of the things and the pranks they did. "Believe me when I say that Jen is a very scary woman when she is mad. In fact Jen is more of a bitch than Asuka is."  
  
"What!" Asuka shouted as many curse words were now heard over the communications line and all of them were directed at Sephiroth junior.  
  
"I feel so much better." Shinji said sarcastically, but he was kinda amused by the fact that there was someone out there who would have the nerve to call Asuka a bitch.  
  
"The time for talk is over it is now time for Shinji Ikari to die for killing my best friend!" Sephiroth junior declared as he charged Shinji with his sword ready to cut Eva 01 to bits.  
  
Shinji looked around franticly for something he could use to fight back. He noticed the sword Asuka was using so he grabbed it and Shinji raised it up to block junior's attack. The two blades met as sparks started flying. The two Eva's were trapped in a deadlock with Sephiroth junior trying to overpower Unit 01 so he could cut the Eva in half while Shinji was trying not to let Sephiroth overpower him. Inside of the Geofront the other two Eva's were working on breaking into the shaft that led down into the Thermal Dogma.  
  
Meanwhile inside of NERV Hojo was watching things from three computer monitors. He extended his right arm over a control panel as he started entering in some commands. A warning appeared on one of the screens saying "Danger you are about to disable the containment locks for Jenova-Angel hybrid cages one through three...do you wish to continue Y or N?" Hojo pushed the Y key on the keyboard. Deep within NERV three large containment units for angel size creatures began moving while the creatures inside of them started to stir.  
  
Inside the command center of NERV Cloud put on a head set as he stared speaking to Shinji saying "Ok Shinji listen up...have you ever used a sword before?"  
  
"No?" Shinji said as he continued trying to keep Sephiroth from getting through to kill him.  
  
"Then I am going to give you a crash course on swordsmanship. Listen to me carefully Shinji and I will walk you though fighting with a sword step by step ok" Cloud told Shinji.  
  
"Now use your foot to knock Sephiroth off balance this should give break the deadlock and give you an opening to attack him." Cloud told Shinji while the boy did as Cloud told him and Sephiroth was knocked off balance.  
  
"I did it." Shinji said to himself as his confidence rose.  
  
"What are you doing attack Sephiroth before he can regain his balance." Cloud shouted at Shinji as the boy moved to attack Eva 016 with his sword using a Vertical cut, but his attack came too late as Sephiroth feet hit the ground allowing him to do a back flip which gave him enough time to regain his balance. Sephiroth ran at Shinji as he jumped into the air flying over the Eva as he landed behind Eva 01 and he spun around to cut Eva 01's spine with his sword using a horizontal cut.  
  
"Shinji turn around and block now!" Cloud yelled as Shinji turned around just in time to block the in coming cut. Sephiroth brought the blade of sword up as he tried to attack Shinji again, but was stopped when Shinji blocked it when he held the blade up. While their blades were locked together Sephiroth's Eva jumped over Shinji while maintaining the Deadlock between them.  
  
Once he was over Shinji he broke the Deadlock as he was bringing his sword around to take the Eva's head off. Shinji kept following Cloud's instructions as Shinji fought back and he turned his body to bring his blade around to stop Sephiroth's attack. The blades met each other once again as more sparks were raining down from their swords.  
  
"Look at them fight...it like seeing a classic battle between good versus evil, but when I look at Sephiroth junior and Shinji's faces while they are fighting its almost like Shinji is fighting an dark version of himself you know what I mean" Maya commented as everyone was looking at the faces of both Shinji and Sephiroth junior since NERV was able to get a live video viewing of the inside of Sephiroth's entry plug.  
  
Gendo was noticing what Maya was pointing out, but as he compared Sephiroth and Shinji he did notice something. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but he noticed that the two of them were similar somehow. Even though Sephiroth junior did look a lot like Sephiroth, but some of his facial features made look a little similar to Shinji. Suddenly a thought popped into Gendo's mind "Could Sephiroth junior's mother be...?" Gendo was thinking as he was beginning to get an idea of who junior's mother could be. Meanwhile the alarms in the command center were going off as Maya was examining the computer screen which was giving her the reason for the alarms sounding.  
  
"Commander we have a security breach inside the Thermal Dogma!" Maya shouted as she turned around to deliver her report.  
  
"How is that possible? Eva units 014 and 015 are still trying to break in aren't they?" Gendo calmly asked the woman.  
  
"The alarm is not sounding because someone isn't breaking in...it is sounding because something is breaking out!" Maya shouted as the monitor showed three large creatures crawling up the shaft. They looked horribly deformed as the three creatures made their way to the top and they broke through the top of the shaft.  
  
As the smoked cleared from the creatures breaking through Ren was surprised to see the three massive monsters. One of the monsters looked like Jenova Death except that it had an Angel core at the center of its body. The second one looked a little bit like Ruby Weapon except that it was black and its claw-arms were a little bit longer. The last creature looked like a giant worm with black spikes sticking out of its head. It was completely white as it was looking at Ren and Loz while drool was seen dripping out its mouth.  
  
"What the hell are those things?" Ren asked his brother Loz.  
  
"They are Jenova-Angel hybrids." Loz replied with an evil grin.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ren asked his brother.  
  
"Because the Original Sephiroth told me about them!" Loz replied as he started attacking his brother while the white worm Angel-Jenova hybrid joined in to attack Ren. Ren was shocked by Loz's betrayal as the worm Jenova-Angel hybrid attacked him by biting his arm.  
  
"Sephiroth help me!" Ren screamed.  
  
"Oh shit Ren! Loz what are you doing?" Sephiroth demanded.  
  
"Sorry brother, but I serve the original Sephiroth instead of you. I was ordered when you guys breach NERV's defenses I and the Jenova-Angel hybrids would kill you both and take the black materia" Loz announced to his former comrades in arms.  
  
"The black materia! You have it?" Cloud directed his question at Sephiroth.  
  
"I do." Sephiroth junior replied as he held up the black materia in his hand.  
  
"Where did you get it" Cloud demanded as he shouted at Sephiroth.  
  
"I have no time to tell you nor do I have the time to kill Shinji. I have to save my brother." Sephiroth told Cloud as he kicked Shinji to the ground and he jumped into the hole and he landed inside of the Geofront He kicked the worm Angel away as he then quickly helped Ren up.  
  
"Are you alright Ren?" Sephiroth asked his injured brother.  
  
"I don't feel so good." Ren told Sephiroth as large veins began to appear on his face and the rest of his body. His Eva was beginning infected the same away the one part of him that wasn't being infected by the substance injected into the Eva by the Jenova-Angel hybrid was the S2 engine for his Eva. The angel had poisoned the Eva and the pilot.  
  
"What did that fucking Angel do to my brother?" Sephiroth demanded as he was redirecting his anger towards Loz.  
  
"It poisoned him with a powerful virus that will cause his genetic structure to break down and decay thus resulting in his death and the destruction of his Eva. The only thing the virus cannot infect is the S2 engine and you Sephiroth since you are part angel you cannot be infected by the virus because your incredible regenerative powers. Now you can watch as Ren will die and the angel-Jenova hybrids and I will kill you." Loz told him.  
  
"Not if I kill you all first!" Sephiroth yelled as he charged into battle with his sword raised, but before he charged to attack them he picked up Ren and threw him threw the hole above him. Ren landed next to the hole. Once he was done Sephiroth ran at the group of foes to kill them.  
  
Shinji was standing at the top of the hole made in the armor plating watching as Sephiroth, Loz and Hybrids were going at it. Shinji wasn't sure who was winning, but while the battle was going on Ren was crawling around while the staff at NERV was planning what to do. While high above Tokyo-3 was the original Sephiroth in his Safer form watching the things with a cruel smile on his face as he thought to himself "Don't you just hate it when family breaks apart and they fight one another, but it is always entertaining to watch them kill one another." Sephiroth laughed as Sephiroth junior started fighting the Jenova-Angel hybrids and Loz.  
  
A/N: note I will update more promptly if I get some input on how my story is so far. So that way if I make a mistake I can go back and fix it. 


	13. Chapter 13 Death and the loss of a love ...

Chapter 13  
Death and the loss of a love one  
  
Sephiroth junior was going all out against the Jenova-Angel hybrids as he was literately tearing apart the Angel hybrid that looked like Jenova Death. While he was cutting off many of the angel's appendages he spun around to cut off a limb of the Angel Hybrid that looked like Ruby weapon. He landed on the ground as he leaped into the air to attack Loz head on. Before the enraged Eva pilot could have his revenge on Loz he was tackled by the other Angel-Jenova hybrids that attacked him as soon as their bodies were healed of the injuries inflected by Sephiroth.  
  
Shinji was watching as Sephiroth continued to fight off the Jenova-Angel hybrids. He wasn't sure what to do, because he didn't know what would happen if one of them won. But Shinji did come to agreement with a thought in his mind, because he knew that Sephiroth junior was Kaoru's best friend and the whole reason behind Sephiroth and his brothers wanting to kill him was because of a misunderstanding. Hell if anyone killed someone important to him then he probably would have reacted in the same way, so Shinji had made his decision as he grabbed Ultimate Weapon's sword and he dived off the edge into the Geofront to do battle with the Jenova-Angel hybrids.  
  
He landed near the Angel-Jenova Hybrid that looked like Ruby weapon as he started slashing at it with his sword. He was injuring the Angel hybrid with some fine displays of swordsman technique. Inside of NERV Cloud and Misato were surprised to see Shinji helping Sephiroth junior fight the Hybrids and Loz.  
  
"Shinji what the hell are you doing helping Sephiroth junior?" Cloud shouted out.  
  
"Kaoru was my friend too, and I owe it to him to save his friend. I only killed Kaoru because he asked me to, so the third impact wouldn't start in the way he intended" Shinji replied as he hacked off some of the amperages that belonging to the Hybrid which looked like Jenova death off. The worm was about to attack Shinji, but Sephiroth emerged and he stabbed it in the head causing the monster to fall back.  
  
"You are willing to save my life after all that has happened between us?" Sephiroth replied with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Kaoru was my friend too and if I was in your place I would have done things the same way if our positions were reversed." Shinji replied quietly as he jumped into the air and he spun around to kick two of the Hybrids in the face.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Then you are telling the truth that Kaoru wanted to die so he wouldn't be responsible for ending Humanity. Now that I think about it...it dose sound like something he would do." Sephiroth replied to Shinji as he back handed a Hybrid that was trying to get the jump on him from behind.  
  
"How touching...I guess since you two are going to help one another then I will have to kill you both!" Loz yelled out as he ran to attack Shinji. But Sephiroth blasted Loz in the face with an energy blast. Loz's Eva fell back allowing Shinji to stab it in the arm. Shinji was knocked back when he was hit in the face by Loz's free arm. Shinji and Sephiroth were getting surrounded by Loz and the Hybrids as the two Eva's were in the center of gathering. The two pilots went on the defensive as they were waiting for one of their foes to make a move.  
  
Meanwhile above the armor plate was Ren. His Eva was dragging itself along the ground towards Eva 02. His Eva stood up as he turned Asuka's Eva over. He was looking down at Eva 02 as the black Eva reached into its own chest. Asuka couldn't tell what was going on, but she noticed that her Eva was moved.  
  
"What is he doing" Maya asked herself as Unit 015 was pulling something out of its body.  
  
The Black Eva held up a red orb in its hand as seconds later it stuffed it into Asuka's Eva and watched as the Eva absorbed it. Suddenly Eva 02 reactivated as Asuka's Eva began to stand up. She looked down to see the decaying form of Eva unit 015. "What happened why is Unit 02 active again?" Asuka asked herself trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"I transplanted my S2 engine into your Eva. The S2 engines for the X-series EVAs were designed to be transplantable, so they could be transplanted into other Eva units if the need ever arise. Since I will be dead and my Eva will decay into nothing soon I figured you could make better use of my S2 engine." Ren replied as he started coughing up blood.  
  
"So my Eva has an S2 engine of its own now!" Asuka replied in amazement.  
  
"Yes it dose, but I have two favors I would like to ask of you Ms. Souryu?" Ren asked as he grew weaker.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Asuka replied as she knelt down next to the dieing Eva.  
  
"Give me a gun." Ren asked as Asuka gave him the assault rifle Shinji dropped.  
  
"What else?" Asuka asked as she handed Ren a rifle.  
  
"My brother......look after him for me. Please help him find his mother. Also please make sure that Loz dies screaming for me" Ren replied as his Eva stood up holding the rifle in his hand.  
  
"His mother" Asuka asked with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"He learned that his birth mother was being kept somewhere in NERV. That is why he is attacking this complex. He doesn't know who she is, but he dose know that she is being kept in some kind of hidden chamber or floor somewhere hidden inside NERV. He wants to find his mother. Please look after him...I am sorry for the things Sephiroth junior and I did, but I hope that S2 engine will help you in the future. Use it well and tell my brother that I am sorry that I wont be around for him...good bye Ms. Souryu" Ren said as some tears fell from his half decayed face. His Eva walked to the edge of the hole created by Sephiroth's Eva as the black Eva spread out its wings.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asuka asked as the Black Eva was getting ready to jump.  
  
"This cowboy is going for one last final ride...I have no intention of dieing on my knees, so I am going to take one of those damn Hybrids with me. I have just enough power left to carry out my...I don't plan on dieing alone!" Ren said as he jumped off and he started to dive bomb into the Geofront. As he was falling he yelled out "Hey Hybrids look up!"  
  
The Hybrids looked up to see Ren diving towards them as he started shooting them with the assault rifle. Sephiroth looked up and asked "What the hell are you doing Ren?"  
  
"Ms. Katsuragi I would like to offer my apologies to you and the rest of NERV for the actions I and Sephiroth junior have done against you and I hope giving Eva 02 my S2 engine will help you all in the future. I am sorry for what we have done, but I hope I may be forgiven for what I did. I will die, but I will kill some of those Hybrids before I die. I would rather die fighting than die on my knees" Ren said as he landed on the ground and he punched the worm Hybrid and the Hybrid that looked like Ruby weapon in the chest. Both Hybrids were stuck on the Eva's arm like meat on a stick as the black Eva punched the last Hybrid right through the chest also impaling it on its left arm. The black Eva spread forth its mighty wings as it launched into the air with all three Hybrids in tow.  
  
Misato and the others in NERV's operations room were speechless as they watched Eva unit 015 dragging the three Hybrids into the sky. Maya was monitoring the Eva's activity and she noticed something odd about Unit's 015's AT field. Ren was using the AT field to keep the Hybrids from escaping, and that was when she realized what Ren was going to do.  
  
"Ren is taking the Angels into the upper atmosphere so he could... initialize the self-destruct for his Eva. He's planning to kill himself and take those Angels with him!" Maya announced as Misato and Cloud were shocked that Ren was crazy enough to do something like that.  
  
"Ren don't do it!" Sephiroth cried hoping to stop his brother from carrying out his insane plan.  
  
"I must brother because I will die either way." Ren said as tears fell from his face.  
  
"Ren...I forgive you and your brother Sephiroth junior." Misato reluctantly told the suicidal Eva pilot because she knew that she would never get another chance to do so.  
  
"Thank you...now I can die in peace." Ren said while crying. He pulled out the red switch for the self-destruct. Seconds later he pushed it down after thinking "Burn in hell you bastards!" Moments later after his Eva was drawing power from the Hybrids his Eva self-destructed destroying him and the Hybrids in a giant explosion that was seen from the ground. Both Eva unit 015 and the Hybrids were completely vaporized in the blast.  
  
Sephiroth watched as the explosion faded. Then he turned his attention to Loz. Loz knew he was in trouble because he had two angry Eva pilots to deal with now. Suddenly Eva 02 was seen descending from above. The Red Eva dealt a flying kick to Unit 014's head knocking it to the ground. Asuka joined the other Eva's as Loz got to his feet to see his problems have multiplied because he now had three pissed off Eva pilots to deal with now. Loz was good as screwed.  
  
"Uh...look brother it was nothing personal ok, can we forgive and forget?" Loz said as he was completely fearful of the Eva Pilots combined wrath.  
  
"Do you want to know what was one of your brother's last request was...he wanted you to die screaming" Asuka said as she was about to charge Loz to rip him apart, but Sephiroth stopped her.  
  
"He's mine...just make sure he doesn't try to escape" Sephiroth said as tears fell from his eyes as he charged Loz hell bent on ripping him limb from limb. Sephiroth's punched Loz in the face so hard that some of the face armor for Loz's Eva had fallen off. Sephiroth cut off the Eva's right arm with his sword as he flew pass him. Loz turned around to fight his brother, but Sephiroth cut off Loz's other arm. Since Loz had no weapon to protect himself from Sephiroth's sword Loz was an easy target for Sephiroth junior.  
  
Although Loz was a good fighter, but most of his skill depended on his fists, but since Sephiroth junior was an accomplished swordsman he took Loz down. He kicked Loz down to the ground as he put one foot on top of him holding the black Eva down. Sephiroth junior raised his sword up ready to strike through the Entry plug killing Loz.  
  
"Brother...you wouldn't kill me now would you?" Loz said while hoping that Sephiroth wouldn't kill him.  
  
"I am not your brother traitor!" Sephiroth shouted as he energized his sword with his own energy as he stabbed the entry plug with his sword. The last sounds heard from Loz were his screams as he was killed and electrocuted at the same time which nullified his healing powers after Sephiroth electrocuted him for several minutes while he was impaled by his sword. Loz was dead as a door nail when it was over. Sephiroth removed his sword from Eva then he turned around and walked away from the deactivated form of Eva 014.  
  
"I am damn glad that I had a sword to defend myself with or that could have been me" Shinji said to himself as Sephiroth's Eva was walking up to him.  
  
"Thank you for helping me" Sephiroth junior replied to Shinji.  
  
"You're welcome" Shinji replied quietly.  
  
Suddenly the group heard the sound of cruel laugher as something was seen flying into the Geofront from above. The creature had seven angel wings, the creature stopped and he started to hover in front of the three EVAs. The blood from Cloud and Misato's faces drained as the two realized who it was.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted as the one winged angel laughed.  
  
"That's Sephiroth!" Maya and Asuka shouted at the same time.  
  
"Glad to know that my name is known to you. I am Sephiroth former general of the Shinra army and soon to be god" Sephiroth told both NERV and the Eva pilots. Sephiroth was communicating with the Eva pilots and the staff at NERV telepathically.  
  
"Why are you here?" Shinji demanded as he stood firm ready for anything the former general could throw at him.  
  
"I am here to pay a visit to an old friend of mines." Sephiroth replied to Shinji mentally since he was able to hear his thoughts from inside the Eva. He suddenly transformed into his human form. He waved his hand as each of the three Eva's were trapped in an energy sphere. "Don't worry...I'll be back to deal with you three in a few minutes."  
  
Sephiroth descended into NERV as he moved through the roof of the command center like a ghost. He came face to face with Misato, Cloud, Gendo, Maya and the other operators and commanders at NERV.  
  
"Cloud Strife I am surprised to see that you are alive. I should have known that Aeris would have made certain that her love would live." Sephiroth said as he floated in mid air looking at Cloud in front of him.  
  
"What are you saying?" Cloud demanded as he reached for his sword.  
  
"Aeris used the power of the lifestream to place you with Jenova's remains so you would get transported to this planet with me when I called on the Lifestream to take her remains and to encase myself in materia. You never died; you were just placed in a deep sleep after the lifestream consumed you and your friends. But I can say that your friends weren't so lucky." Sephiroth said as he mocked Cloud even further by laughing at him.  
  
"So that's what happened?" Cloud thought to himself a bit surprised by what happened.  
  
"Then how did Cloud get separated from Jenova?" Misato shouted.  
  
"I can only guess that as we fell down to your planet I think a part of the materia holding him broke away from the rest and he fell into the ocean" Sephiroth replied as he held his chin.  
  
"Sephiroth you bastard what are you up to this time" Cloud shouted at Sephiroth as he held his sword up ready to strike the one winged angel.  
  
"Oh come now...is that anyway to greet me? I was expecting more on the lines of how are you doing Sephiroth?" Sephiroth mocked his blonde haired adversary.  
  
"Sephiroth you have killed hundreds of people why do you even bother to show your face here" Misato demanded.  
  
"Spare me the lecture Misato Katsuragi. Lives come and go all the time. What's the big deal? People are born every day and people die everyday at the same time. Who cares if you kill someone? Because that person is being replaced at the same time elsewhere... another person is born when one dies." Sephiroth spoke while looking at his foes with a coy expression.  
  
"You're a monster and you're nuts" Maya told the sliver hair general while hiding behind her chair.  
  
"Oh please what gives you the right to lecture me if you won't if even have the courage to face me?" Sephiroth said as he gave Maya a nasty look.  
  
"Sephiroth this planet has no lifestream so you can not become a God by using the black materia to call meteor." Cloud yelled at the madman.  
  
"That maybe so, but thanks to my new power I have found a way to make my dream of becoming a God a reality." Sephiroth said as he held out his sword with his arms spread out.  
  
"New power?" Misato said curious about Sephiroth's new power.  
  
"I seemed to gain the ability to take all of the memories belonging to a person when they die in my presence. In other words I know everything a person knows when he or she dies by my hand or dies near me. I gain all of their knowledge and it is added to my own. That is why I killed everyone at Antarctica because I was acquiring knowledge from them and I have learned a lot of things from them. This power has proven very useful to me." Sephiroth informed NERV. Sephiroth laughed and continued saying "And thus was how I learned about the Third impact and the angels and some additional information."  
  
"What are you planning Sephiroth!" Gendo shouted at Sephiroth.  
  
"Why my goal is similar to the angels, but if you really want to know then take this." Sephiroth replied as he reached into his coat and he pulled out a stone tablet and he threw it to Gendo. Gendo caught the tablet as he started looking at it. Sephiroth started to float away, but Cloud tried to attack him. Sephiroth saw his blonde hair rival coming, but Sephiroth raised his hand and called out "Shadow flare!"  
  
Cloud was hit by the full force of the spell which sent Cloud flying to the ground below. He hit the ground so hard that he left an imprinted dent of himself on it. Cloud was out cold as Misato tried to shoot Sephiroth with her gun, but her bullets didn't even touch him. Sephiroth returned to the Geofront as he transformed into his Safer form once more to confront the Eva's. He released his hold on them as the three Eva's started moving again.  
  
"Sephiroth I am going to rip those wings off and make a hat out of them for my Eva!" Asuka shouted.  
  
"Before we go any further there is something you should know Junior. I saw how your battle went and I am not surprised that Loz was killed. I knew the boy wasn't cut out to be a follower for me. But truth is that I never expected the boy to survive that battle. That battle's true purpose was to only allow me to see what were you're strengths and weaknesses were. This was nothing more but a mere test."  
  
"A test" Shinji asked the seven winged angel.  
  
"This battle was very informative for me to determine what kind of weakness you all had. Your brother was nothing more than a pawn for the test. I had him and the other Jenova-Angel hybrids fight you so I could see how powerful the Hybrids were and to seek out any weakness you and the other pilots may have. I must say the test was a complete success with excellent results." Sephiroth replied with a twisted smile.  
  
"You bastard!" Sephiroth junior shouted as he ran towards Sephiroth to attack him, but Safer Sephiroth fought back with a flare spell knocking him back.  
  
"You three want a piece of me eh...then come and get it. I guess I can warm up on you three before the finale of this puppet show." Sephiroth told the three pilots as he prepared to do battle with them.  
  
A/N: ok the battle next chapter will be an appetizer to what is to come when the final battle with Sephiroth takes place. Also Rei makes her decision to join Sephiroth and a discovery about how a certain pilot gaining Jenova cells will be made known next chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you think of the pilot so far? By the way I would like suggestions for pairings to help me to determine who should I pair with who as a couple? I have an idea of what to do, but I would like to hear what kind of pairing you guys would like to see. 


	14. Chapter 14 A meeting with the one winged...

Chapter 14  
A meeting with the one winged angel  
  
Sephiroth junior, Asuka and Shinji were standing off against Safer Sephiroth as the battle between the EVAs and the One Winged Angel was imminent. Sephiroth Junior had a good feeling what kind of power Sephiroth was capable of, so he thought he should be careful with this opponent.  
  
"I suggest that we work together to take Sephiroth down." Junior suggested to the pilots.  
  
"Say what?" Asuka shouted.  
  
"Sephiroth is more powerful than any foe you have faced before, so our best chance to beat him is to work together. If we hit Sephiroth all at once, so we overwhelm him and take him out." Sephiroth junior suggested as a plan of action.  
  
"Hey with my new S2 engine I can take his ass out by myself!" Asuka boasted.  
  
"He's right...Sephiroth is in his Safer form which as you know is his more powerful incarnation yet. All three of you are going to have to hit Sephiroth hard and fast before he can use some of his abilities." Misato informed Asuka.  
  
"Come Asuka are you too afraid to face me?" Sephiroth mocked trying to provoke the red haired pilot to attack him.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Asuka yelled at Sephiroth as she made the mistake of charging at Sephiroth.  
  
"No Asuka!" Sephiroth junior shouted, but it was too late as Sephiroth raised his hand and from his palm came bolts of dark energy. The energy bolts seized Asuka like lighting attracted to a lighting rod and Asuka was thrown back by the impact of the attack. She few past Shinji and Junior as she crashed into a hill behind them. Unit 02 wasn't moving, so Shinji and Junior assumed that she was knocked out by the lighting strike.  
  
"Ok we can still beat him if we work together right?" Shinji asked Junior.  
  
"Maybe, but we must not allow Sephiroth to beat us. He has no core like the angels so we must take him out by utterly destroying him" Junior replied to the boy as Safer Sephiroth was getting ready to use another spell.  
  
"Shinji you attack from the left and I'll attack from the right and we close in on him and attack at him at the same time." Junior suggested.  
  
"Alright!" Shinji replied as the two put their plan into effect as Sephiroth Junior with his sword in hand was moving to attack from the right while Shinji was moving to attack from the left with Ultimate weapon's sword.  
  
"Attacking from both sides eh...it's a good plan, but." Sephiroth said as he cast one of his stronger spells known as Earth 3 which caused a shockwave to shake the ground around Safer Sephiroth. "But your tactics aren't good enough to defeat me."  
  
Shinji and Junior would have gotten knocked off their feet if they continued to run towards Safer Sephiroth, but the two jumped into the air to avoid the attack. Safer Sephiroth turned around to block Junior's sword attack with his wing-like arm while he grabbed Shinji by the head with his left arm. He used Shinji like a bat as Safer Sephiroth spun around and he knocked Junior down with Shinji. Then Safer Sephiroth took to the air with Shinji in tow. He was flying thousands of feet above the sky as Shinji was trying to break free from the mad man's grip, but Sephiroth grip was far too strong for him to break. Junior took to sky to pursue Safer Sephiroth.  
  
Safer Sephiroth stopped in the middle of the upper stratosphere while he waited for Junior to come. Sephiroth was approaching the One Winged Angel fast as Safer Sephiroth was prepared for him. Safer Sephiroth cast Fire 3 at him, but Junior blocked most of the fireballs with his sword. When Junior was close enough to attack Sephiroth he began his assault on the One Winged Angel with some energy blasts from his hand. Sephiroth blocked most of them with his large arm-like wing. Two of the energy blasts got through, but they hardly did any damage to him.  
  
"If you want your friend then here...catch!" Sephiroth said as he threw Eva 01 at him. Junior grabbed the falling Eva with one hand as he held the Eva up to keep it falling thousands of feet to the ground below.  
  
"Shit we can't fight like this we have to get back to the ground or Sephiroth will finish off from up here." Sephiroth Junior said as he started flying down to the ground with Shinji holding on to Junior's arm for dear life.  
  
"I just hope you can hurry to the ground, before Sephiroth attacks us." Shinji said, but the young pilot jinxed it as Sephiroth hit the two Eva pilots with one of Sephiroth's most powerful attacks yet.  
  
"Supernova!" Sephiroth shouted as the two Eva's were hit by the summon spell and both of them were sent flying downward to their doom. The two were falling fast and both pilots were knocked unconscious by the attack.  
  
"Shinji!" Misato screamed as both Shinji and Sephiroth Junior hit the ground hard. Junior's Eva landed on a building as Shinji landed on a small apartment building near by.  
  
"What's the status on those two?" Cloud asked Maya.  
  
"I don't know about Junior, but the damage to Eva 01 has jammed the sensors so I don't know what is going on inside, but the internal cameras may still be able to work though" Maya said as she tried to bring the internal cameras inside the entry plug online. She turned them on to see Shinji inside Eva 01, but he had many cuts and other injuries all over his body. Maya was able to turn on the cameras for the inside of Sephiroth Junior's entry plug and they found him in similar shape.  
  
"Is he still alive?" Maya asked.  
  
"Their Eva's plummeted thousands of feet to the ground, I am sure that Shinji didn't survive the fall, but Junior has a better chance of living through it." Gendo replied coldly showing no signs of care about his own son's fate.  
  
"Damn you Gendo...how can you not give a damn about your own son?" an awoken Cloud shouted at the cold hearted commander. Gendo didn't reply, but the people at NERV saw Sephiroth Junior starting to stir as he opened his eyes. His wounds were healing raptly as he sat up in his entry plug. Soon the sliver haired boy was completely healed as his Eva started to stand up as well.  
  
"What happened?" Junior asked himself, the blast from the Supernova left Junior a bit disoriented.  
  
"You and Shinji were hit by Sephiroth's Supernova attack and you both plummeted to the ground" Maya informed him.  
  
"Shinji...did he survive?" Sephiroth asked, but even he knew his chances of surviving were a billion to one.  
  
"No...we don't think he survived." Misato said as she started crying.  
  
"If you fall from thousands of feet to the ground then you should be dead by all accounts." Safer Sephiroth said as he descended upon Junior. Junior was now facing Sephiroth alone.  
  
"Sephiroth you murdering bastard!" Cloud shouted at the seven winged foe.  
  
"Rrrrrgggghhh!" Junior shouted as he charged Sephiroth with his sword raised. Sephiroth was casting bolt three on him, but Sephiroth Junior used his sword to draw all of the lighting to it allowing him to get pass Sephiroth's lighting onslaught. Junior stabbed Sephiroth in the shoulder with his sword, but Sephiroth knocked him back with his arm-like wing. Safer Sephiroth used his left arm to pull the sword out of his shoulder. He held it up and he floated towards Eva 016.  
  
"Let me show you how you use this sword!" Safer Sephiroth said as he was prepared to strike Eva 016 down.  
  
Suddenly an Eva jumped Safer Sephiroth from behind and it was stabbing him in the back with a Progressive Knife. Safer Sephiroth yelled out in pain as he suffered from one stab wound after another, but he was able to shake his attacker off of his back, but the Eva rolled along the ground where he seized a Positron Rifle and started shooting Safer Sephiroth. Everyone in NERV and Sephiroth Junior were left speechless and their jaws were hanging down when they saw who it was.  
  
"Shinji, but how is it possible?" Misato said to herself unable to comprehend how Shinji survived, and when everyone saw him inside the entry plug he looked like he was never injured at all. He didn't have a single starch on him. Even Gendo and Fuyutski were left completely speechless, and their mouths were left hanging open.  
  
Sephiroth junior decided not to ask any questions about how Shinji survived he decided to seize the opportunity to attack Safer Sephiroth. He went into a weapons storage building and he pulled out a Bazooka and he used it on Safer Sephiroth blowing the lower half of his body apart. Sephiroth dropped to the ground as Sephiroth junior grabbed his sword and he impaled Sephiroth with it. The blade went right through his heart and Safer Sephiroth was on the ground motionless. Shinji and Sephiroth junior stood over his body ready to kill it again if Safer Sephiroth wasn't dead.  
  
"Is he dead?" Shinji asked Junior.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Shinji asked with a clueless look on his face.  
  
"You and Your Eva fell from thousands of feet up in the sky and you are still alive. I was able to survive because of my Jenova cells, but how can you be alive?" Sephiroth junior shouted as a few groans were heard over the communications channel. It was Asuka, and the young red haired girl was regaining consciousness.  
  
"Ow...what happened?" Asuka asked as she rubbed her head.  
  
"You were knocked out by Sephiroth's lighting bolts." Junior replied.  
  
"Damn it!" Asuka yelled...angry by the fact that she was out cold throughout the whole battle.  
  
"He is really...is Sephiroth really dead?" Cloud was saying to himself.  
  
"Are you not happy that Sephiroth is dead or something?" Maya asked the blonde with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"I am happy that the bastard is dead, but it seems too good to be true. Hey Shinji better poke the body a little just to make sure he's dead." Cloud suggested.  
  
Shinji and Junior were stabbing Safer Sephiroth's corpse with their swords to make sure that Sephiroth was dead. The body wasn't moving after stabbing the body repeatedly, so they were sure that the monster at the Eva's feet was dead.  
  
"I can't believe that Sephiroth has finally been destroyed it's too good to be true. Somebody pinch me!" Cloud said because he still couldn't believe that Sephiroth was beaten so quickly.  
  
Suddenly a game show buzzer was heard. It was the sound you would hear on those game shows when you got the wrong answer to a question. Suddenly the sound of laugher was heard followed by someone saying "You killed the wrong Sephiroth fools! Did you really think I would come in person?" Suddenly Sephiroth's face appeared on all of the video monitors inside NERV.  
  
"He's still alive!" Misato shouted.  
  
"I can't die so easily...beside you killed a mere clone of myself. He was a weaker version of myself...I sent him against your Eva's to see how they would do in a battle against me. We will meet again NERV and next time the outcome of the battle will be different from the one your pilots had with my clone" Sephiroth said as the image of his face disappeared from the view screens while he was laughing. Once the laughter had died away Cloud and Misato weren't happy that Sephiroth was still alive, but neither was the Eva pilots.  
  
Later while all of the Entry plugs from the Eva's were being removed. Gendo was with Fuyutski in his office as the two were discussing the events of what happened today.  
  
"Eva units 01, 02 and 016 have sustained some damage, but I have been informed that Eva 014 is salvageable. If repair crews work fast enough we can have Eva unit 014 repaired and ready in five days or less. I think we could use Rei Ayanami as the new pilot for that unit." Fuyutski suggested to his friend while holding a folder in his hand.  
  
"Excellent...Rei may work as the pilot for Unit 014 if she can synchronize with it, but something about the fact that Shinji survived a fall that should have killed him has me a little concerned. I wonder though...is it possible that he has Jenova's cells like Asuka dose?" Gendo replied as he took a glance at the tablet. The tablet was written in an odd language...it was unlike anything Gendo has ever seen before. He had it shown to Cloud a few minutes ago and he told him that the language was similar to the one used by the Certa. Cloud couldn't read it, but he recognized the language.  
  
"I want this tablet translated as soon as possible" Gendo commanded as he picked up the tablet and he handed it to Fuyutski. "One other thing...I want the Magi computers to hack into SEELE's main database for anything on the Jenova project and I want that information in my hand by the end of this week, and I want you to take blood samples from Asuka and Cloud then compare them to Shinji's and use that to find out if he has Jenova cells or not." Gendo commanded.  
  
"I will see what I can do" Fuyutski replied as he walked away with the tablet under his arm.  
  
Meanwhile in operations room Sephiroth junior was with Maya, Cloud, Misato, Asuka, Shinji, Hyuga, and Aoba. Sephiroth junior was dressed in a black turtle neck sweater with black jeans and shoes. Sephiroth junior handed Misato the black materia as she started looking at it.  
  
"This is the same thing that caused the end of your world? It kinda small?" Misato asked with a raised eyebrow expression.  
  
"Size doesn't matter...if Junior had enough spiritual energy at his disposal he could have summoned Meteor to lay this planet to waste" Cloud told Misato giving her a serious look.  
  
"Why would he need that much energy?" Asuka asked as she took the black materia to look at it.  
  
"One person's power alone won't do it. It has to be somewhere special. It can only be summoned somewhere there is plenty of energy to use, and I mean you need a lot of it" Cloud informed the group. "But if those S2 engines from those three Eva's were used as the energy source to summon meteor. Then that might have been enough to summon it" Cloud said as he thought about ways these people might have had to summon meteor.  
  
"That is what we had planned actually. If our plan to rescue my mother failed then me, Ren and Loz were going to pool all of the energy from our Eva's S2 engines which should have been enough to call forth meteor. We were going to use Meteor as a last resort weapon if it looked like we were going to get killed or something." Junior told them.  
  
"Then we should destroy this thing before anyone else can use it." Misato said as she walked over to a "In case of fire" box on a wall and she came back with an ax. Asuka put the black materia down on the ground as Misato was getting a good grip on the Ax. She brought the ax down on it in an attempt to cut it in half, but when the blade of the ax hit the black materia the blade shattered and Misato was sent flying back when an energy shockwave emerged from the materia.  
  
Misato wasn't serious hurt, but she was a bit frustrated that the black orb didn't break. She got up and she dusted herself off. Then she pulled out her gun and she started shooting at it in another poor attempt to break it, but like her first attempt it failed.  
  
"That is one tough little ball." Shinji commented.  
  
"Materia cant be easily destroyed, but materia like the black materia is indestructible." Cloud said sadly because Cloud himself would like nothing more than to destroy the black materia for good.  
  
"Then let me lock it away somewhere." Fuyutski said as he appeared in the room with a metal box big enough to put the Black materia in. "I will seal in away in a secured room deep within NERV for safe keeping." Fuyutski informed everyone as he took the black materia and he locked it in the box he had with him.  
  
"I just hope that thing doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Cloud said as Fuyutski walked away with the black materia.  
  
"Oh by the way Sephiroth." Asuka asked with an innocent look smile on her face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Suddenly Sephiroth's face met with Asuka's fist and his stomach met her foot. Sephiroth realized a few seconds later that he was getting his ass kicked by Asuka. Sephiroth was down on the ground as Asuka started body slamming him with her elbow going into his spine. Sephiroth rolled to the side to avoid the next body slam attack. He jumped back to his feet as he looked at the girl and asked "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Dose the words I am a bitch ring a bell" Asuka said as she gave Sephiroth a death glare.  
  
"Oh that...I am sorry for saying you were more than of a bitch than Jen was I meant to say that you were a beautiful woman" Sephiroth said with an innocent smile, but Asuka didn't know that Sephiroth was telling was only half true.  
  
"Oh thank you." Asuka said with a smile.  
  
"Now Shinji I want to know how you survived that fall" Sephiroth asked the boy as everyone turned to Shinji wanting to know how he could have survived a fall that should have killed him.  
  
Meanwhile at Rei's apartment. Rei was sitting on her bed with the folder she was reading which was now sitting on her bed in front of her. Suddenly a person appeared next to her...he put a black gloved hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Now my dear...did you think about my offer, and was the information I gave very informative?" the real Sephiroth asked Rei.  
  
"Yes the information you gave me was very informative." Rei replied as she held the glasses that Gendo once had.  
  
Her grip on them grew tighter until they broke apart in her hand. The folder Sephiroth had given her was from Gendo's personal computer database and it contained everything on Rei including the main reason he created her and who he made her from.  
  
"It is as I told you. You are just a puppet. You have no heart, and cannot feel any pain... How can there be any meaning for such a being like you? What I have shown you is reality. Your life is a mere illusion created to hide the real reason why Gendo created you. Do you understand?" Sephiroth said with a cruel smile on his face.  
  
"I don't want to understand." Rei said as she began to cry. Realizing that her very existence was nothing more that to be a mere doll, a tool for some man to use so he could be with his wife again. She hated the thought of it.  
  
"However like all beings...they can evolve. You can evolve with my help to become your own self. Help me and I give you the power to make you be your own person and you alone will have the ability to choose who you are and the ability to define your own existence. Even Puppets with the will and the determination can free themselves from the hold of their creator. You may be a replaceable person now, but with my help I shall help you shine as a unique and complete individual." Sephiroth told Rei as the girl began to turn to face him.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Rei asked.  
  
"Only one thing. Work with NERV for now until I summon all those with Jenova cells to Reunion. This will surely lure Cloud and the others to it, but when they come make sure they bring the black materia. Then I want you to find out where Adam is kept then inform me when you have confirmed the location of the creature. Once they have brought the black materia to reunion give it to me. Then that's it. Once you are done I shall give you what you want." Sephiroth informed his newest servant.  
  
"How will I know when Reunion starts and where it will be held?" Rei asked as she looked down at the broke glasses on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry...like Yui Ikari...you have Jenova's cells so they will tell you where Reunion is at" Sephiroth said as his smile grew wider on his face.  
  
A/N: the evil plot of Sephiroth is starting to come together now. (R&R). 


	15. Chapter 15 Shadows of the past

Chapter 15  
Shadows of the past  
  
Hojo was sitting in a chair in a room full of computer monitors. From the room Hojo was in he could monitor what was going in NERV at all times. He had his hands held up in front of him while he was bust observing the Eva pilots who were sitting down together at staff cafeteria talking. The three pilots seemed to be getting along nicely, but on occasion Sephiroth junior and Asuka would get into an argument. While Hojo was busy observing them Jen approached him from behind.  
  
"So professor...what are the pilots up to?" Jen asked with an emotionless expression. The Professor looked over his shoulder and replied "They are just chatting, but so far I haven't noticed any of the pilots other Jenova powers surface yet."  
  
"I see...then it is time to take matters into my own hands." Jen said while walking away. Hojo knew what Jen was planning to do, but the professor didn't care he thought that the coming battle with Jen and the pilots would prove to be interesting.  
  
Meanwhile Sephiroth Junior, Shinji and Asuka were still in the staff cafeteria. Shinji was watching as Asuka was trying to get Sephiroth junior to tell her how to use energy attacks with her Jenova powers, but so far the sliver haired swordsman had refused. Cloud and Misato were still at a table near by watching them to make sure that Sephiroth junior wouldn't cause any trouble. At the same time Cloud and Misato were busy having a nice little chat while Shinji was still being forced to listen to Asuka's bitching.  
  
Shinji saw there was a cup of Jell-O available so he went up and he grabbed it. He returned to his table to eat while a woman wearing black leather entered the room. He walked up to Shinji. Jen looked down on him with a scornful glaze. Shinji finished eating when he looked up to see the young beautiful fourteen year old looking down on him with a very vicious glaze.  
  
"Uh I can I help you with something?" Shinji asked quietly. "Yes you can help me with something?" Jen said as a twisted smile appeared on her face. Sephiroth Junior and Asuka stopped arguing to see the new person in the room standing in front of Shinji.  
  
"Oh shit!" Sephiroth shouted as he reached for his sword that NERV let him keep only if he didn't try to kill anyone.  
  
"Who is that?" Asuka asked as she looked at the woman with a curious expression. "Remember that girl I told you about? The one who was a clone of Jenova and the one person I told Shinji to be worried about?" Sephiroth said as he drew his sword.  
  
"You mean that's her? That is the girl who had a crush on Kaoru?" Asuka asked as her eyes went wide when she realized who Sephiroth was taking about. Cloud and Misato stopped chatting to notice the new arrival. Cloud saw how Sephiroth junior and Asuka were reacting, at that moment Cloud new that woman in black had to be bad news to startle Sephiroth junior like that. Cloud got up from his seat as he walked over to the woman in black cautiously.  
  
"Jen why are you here?" Sephiroth junior shouted. Jen laughed as Shinji blood went cold and he remember to be worried about a woman named Jen. He knew he was in trouble. "I am here to kill Shinji for murdering Kaoru. I can see that Loz failed to kill you three." Jen replied as she looked over her shoulder at Sephiroth Junior.  
  
"You knew about Loz's allegiance to Sephiroth?" Junior shouted at the woman.  
  
"Of course I did. Hojo knew as well."  
  
"Where is Hojo?" Asuka shouted while giving Jen a scornful look. "He's here...somewhere in NERV. But if you want to find him that is something you'll have to do yourselves." Jen replied to Asuka with a coy expression on her face.  
  
"Tell us Jen where is Hojo!" Cloud demanded.  
  
"I am not in the mood to fight all of you. My power shouldn't be wasted on weaklings like you five. Besides I wouldn't want my beautiful face to get ruined." Jen replied as she tossed back some of her hair black with her hand. She pulled back a sleeve of her black shit on her left arm then she drew a knife with the other arm.  
  
She stabbed the knife into her arm. Then purple blood dripped out from the wound. The blood on the ground began to move as it started to grow larger. Seconds later the drops of blood transformed into a large monster. The monster grew to a good twenty feet tall, it massive size almost broke the ceiling of the cafeteria in the process. The monster was very similar to Jenova-birth. This monster shared the same attacks Jenova birth had as it started attacking the pilots with its tail laser.  
  
Shinji and Asuka evaded the laser by dropping to the ground and rolling to the side while Sephiroth Junior protected himself with his AT field. Jen disappeared from the room, but that didn't stop Cloud from attacking the monster with his sword. He cut deep into the monster's chest, but a pair of tentacles threw him back. Misato ran over to a wall and she hit the alarm to alert the rest of NERV to the monster attack. Misato pulled out her gun then she started blasting the monster. Her gun proved to be useless against the monster as it simply regenerated after each shot.  
  
Cloud cast an Ultima spell on the monster, but the attack wasn't strong enough to finish it off. Sephiroth Junior ran up the side of the monster's large tentacle as he stuck his sword into it and he was dragging it along as he ran up to the head. When Junior reached the neck of the monster he jumped up and he beheaded the monster. While he was falling to the ground he blasted it with a flare spell. The monster fell down to the ground as Junior landed a few feet away from the monster's body spinning his sword around in his hand. The creature wasn't dead yet as it began to rise up once more.  
  
"Damn it! What dose it take to kill one of those things?" Misato yelled in frustration as she tried to re-load her gun.  
  
"Don't worry we'll have that thing dead before" Cloud was saying, but he was interrupted when a massive onslaught of energy shots that was pouring into the room and they were quickly reducing the Jenova monster into a pile of smoking ashes. Fuyutski accompany by a few security guards entered the room from the other side to see the dead remains of the monster.  
  
"What happened here?" Fuyutski demanded as he examined the burnt remains of the monster.  
  
"Hey Sephiroth Junior did you do that?" Shinji asked him as he crawled out from underneath a table.  
  
"I wish I did, but honesty I didn't do that...did you do that Cloud?" Junior asked as he looked at the blonde swordsman with an observant glaze.  
  
"Well if you didn't do it and if I didn't do it then who did?" Cloud said as he raised his left hand up to rub his chin to think.  
  
If anyone had bothered to run out to the back door of the cafeteria they would have seen Rei walking down the hall with some energy sparking off of her left hand. "Your Jenova abilities have grown stronger" Sephiroth voice was heard in Rei's mind.  
  
"I know. The abilities and skills you taught me when you passed you knowledge of fighting onto me through the metal link we have. They will prove useful towards completing my objective." Rei replied in her mind.  
  
"Indeed, but why did you save the pilots?" Sephiroth asked the blue haired girl.  
  
"You still need them to fulfill your own ends don't you?"  
  
"Very true my dear." Sephiroth replied coldly.  
  
Meanwhile in Gendo's office he was sitting in front of his desk waiting for any kind of information that would be helpful to him. Suddenly he saw something appear on his computer screen in front of him. He looked at it closely and it said "Jenova project phase two." The Magi system had found what Gendo needed on the Jenova project. Gendo opened the folder and he started looking through it. Meanwhile in a dark room somewhere on the planet was Sephiroth sitting in front of a desk looking at a computer monitor watching Gendo in his office with a smile on his face.  
  
"I think I have kept the secrets of the Jenova project long enough Hojo. I'll let Gendo find out the full details of the project and he will take care of you for me." Sephiroth thought as his laughter grew louder and colder at the thought of what will become of Hojo once Gendo knows everything about the Jenova project. However though the only bit of information that the folder Sephiroth sent Gendo doesn't have is the current whereabouts of Jenova's remains. One of a few secrets Sephiroth indented to keep for a little while longer. 


	16. Chapter 16 A terrible secret

Chapter 16  
A terrible secret  
  
NERV technicians were working tirelessly on the tablet trying to translate it. Meanwhile the repairs on Unit 014 were proceeding well and they were going to have it operational again in a few days. Gendo was in his office starring wide-eyed at the information he uncovered about the Jenova project. He almost died from a heart attack after he had finished reading it. He understood why his wife was so interested in the Jenova Project.  
  
She was interested in it because she was an unknowing part of it. Hojo had unknowing injected her and Asuka's mother with Jenova's cells so they could synchronize with the EVA's. Jenova's cells were the secret to the ability that allowed the pilots to synchronize with the EVA's. That also explains how Shinji survived the fall, he had Jenova's cells and he had apparently gained the ability to regenerate. His Wife had no knowledge of ever been injected with Jenova's cells until she had somehow learned of the Jenova project.  
  
When Gendo reached that part of the file he didn't have a clear idea of why his wife wanted to know more about it. That was until he came to one of the last pages of the report. What Gendo learned left him in shock. Not only did last pages tell him who Sephiroth junior's parents were, but it informed him that the Accident with Eva unit 01 wasn't an accident.  
  
Hojo had learned about Yui's investigation, and according to the report he was worried that Yui might have exposed him and his projects. So Hojo made some adjustments to the entry plug which Resulted in her death. Hojo had used the Jenova in the Eva to manipulate the Eva's entry plug to kill Yui by having the Eva take her soul into the Eva thus killing her and making it look like an accident. This of course angered Gendo, but as he continued reading his anger towards Hojo grew. He learned that after he had taken some tissue samples from her remains to make Rei; Hojo took what remained of Yui and used her remains to revive Jenova's remains by infusing both remains together.  
  
Gendo broke the pencil he had in his hand when he was finished reading it. But he also learned that Hojo used a similar method to drive Asuka's mother insane so her soul could be absorbed by the Eva. It appeared to Gendo that Hojo has been busying with his projects. But what interested him the most was the identity of Sephiroth junior's parents. He found a second reason why Yui was investigating the Jenova project while at the same he hated Hojo even more. He hated Hojo so much now that Gendo opened up a compartment in his desk to pull out a small hand gun. He began loading it with bullets. While he was loading it Gendo didn't notice Fuyutski walk in.  
  
"Something is troubling you I take it." Fuyutski said as he looked down at Gendo who was putting in the last few bullets into the gun.  
  
"See for yourself." Gendo replied fiercely as he turned his computer screen towards Fuyutski so he could look at it.  
  
Fuyutski started reading the text and when he was finished his eyes went wide. He knew the reason why Gendo was loading a gun. He was planning on Killing Hojo for murdering of his wife and using her in his experiments. But what also surprised Fuyutski were the names of Sephiroth junior's parents. He turned his attention back to Gendo and said "Shall I have whole facility on the look out for Hojo?"  
  
"Yes...See to it that whoever finds him make sure no one kills him until I arrive. I wish to take Hojo's life personally." Gendo said as he shot Fuyutski an icy glare.  
  
Meanwhile the members of NERV's staff who were working on translating the tablet made an astonishing discovery. After exposing the tablet to some energy they learned that writing on the tablet wasn't words, but they were coordinates instead. A beam of energy shot froth from the tablet and it hit the wall with a world map on it. The green beam was moving along the map slowly almost like it was tracking something. Soon everyone in the room figured out that whatever that the tablet was tracking it had to be something important.  
  
Minutes later Misato, Cloud, Fuyutski and Gendo were gathered in the room watching the green beam moving along the map. "According to the map whatever that beam is pointing to will be passing by Japan in two hours.  
  
"Send a team to the location what that thing is." Gendo ordered.  
  
"I shall lead the team myself" Fuyutski volunteered. "I will take Mr. Strife and Major Katsuragi with me. Of course that is if they chose to go." Fuyutski said as he looked at the two with a straight expression.  
  
"I'll go then." Cloud said softly.  
  
"I guess I am coming along for this little field trip" Misato said sarcastically.  
  
"Then you two will leave with me immediately. We don't know if this thing will be underwater or airborne so the sooner we leave the better." Fuyutski said as he turned around and he left the room.  
  
At the same time in another part of the complex Sephiroth Junior was roaming the hallways of the facility by himself. Junior was alone until Shinji popped up from behind him. "Hey...uh...Sephiroth Junior could I have a word with you?" Shinji asked quietly.  
  
"Yes" Junior said as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Shinji.  
  
"I was wondering. Could you give some advice?" Shinji asked the sliver haired teen.  
  
"Advice on what?" Sephiroth Junior asked as he turned around to face the third child.  
  
"I am tired of Asuka of being a jerk, so I was hoping you could tell me how to stand up for myself without Asuka killing me. I did try to stand up to her once, but I don't think she got the message." Shinji said as he looked over his shoulder to see if Asuka was near by.  
  
"First off you need to stand up for yourself and tell Asuka in her face 'lay off bitch...stop harassing me or else'. Or something that tells her that you are sick of being pushed around. If that fails always remember you have Jenova's cells so you can kick her ass if she becomes hostile. But do bear in mind that beating up a woman is always wrong, but there are exceptions. Like if Asuka tries to kill you then you would have a fair reason to kick her ass I suppose." Sephiroth said with a faint smile.  
  
"But she has Jenova's cells too. Besides she is stronger than me so I can't really put up a fight." Shinji said as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"Then use a spell like ice or bolt. Its easy all you have to do is think about the spell and your target than use your will power to cast the spell. Come on...you try it." Sephiroth junior said as Shinji raised his hand to try and use a spell.  
  
Several seconds passed as Shinji was trying very hard to cast a spell. Just when he was about to give up energy started to spark off his hand as Shinji unleashed a bolt spell on the wall. "Well I guess there is hope you yet Shinji. You cast a bolt one spell on the wall. With Jenova's cells you can use magic without the need of materia." Sephiroth said with a thin smile on his face.  
  
"You know maybe I can stand up to Asuka now." Shinji said as he smiled and he stood up proud.  
  
"Then why don't you go and tell her that you are tired of putting up with her crap. Grow a backbone Shinji and go show her who is boss." Sephiroth as he started acting like a drill sergeant.  
  
"Where is she?" Shinji said excitedly.  
  
"She's right behind you" Sephiroth Junior replied with a smile as Shinji spun around to see Asuka standing right behind her. Shinji's blood went cold as his eyes were meeting with Asuka's cold glare.  
  
"You have something to say to me?" Asuka said as her glaze grew nastier with each passing second.  
  
"Asuka you have been nothing but a load mouth bitch to everyone you know so I am telling you here and now that your attitude sucks." Shinji shouted into Asuka's face.  
  
"Is that so?" Asuka said as she raised her hand and she curried her fingers into a fist. "But you will regret calling me a bitch!" Asuka finished her sentence saying as she sent her fist flying at Shinji. Shinji raised his hand and he cast blot three, but instead of hitting Asuka he hit a pipe above her head causing it to fall down and hit Asuka in her face. It hit her just hard enough to knock her out.  
  
"Nice move Shinji." Sephiroth Junior complemented as he looked down at the fallen Asuka.  
  
"It was an accident?" Shinji pleaded as look down at Asuka.  
  
"It's alright...if anyone asks we'll just say that the pipe was messed up or something. Now I suggest that we leave before she wakes up. She may be smiling now. But she won't be when she regains conciseness." Sephiroth junior said as he started walking down the hall. Shinji looked at Asuka and he too decided that it was best not to tempt faith so he ran down the hall following Junior.  
  
Later Misato, Cloud and Fuyutski were in a cargo helicopter flying around in the area where the object that was being tracked by the tablet was supposed to pass over. "Team two did you detecting anything underwater?" Fuyutski asked as he spoke into a radio.  
  
"Nothing vice commander." The voice on the radio replied.  
  
"Take us higher." Misato shouted at the pilot as the helicopter ascended high into the clouds. Once the craft was above the clouds they noticed something very strange moving towards them. The Helicopter flew closer to the object and they discovered that it was some kind of flying bubble. The surface of the bubble was mirror like and the reflection of the helicopter was seen on the surface.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Cloud asked hoping that someone who knows what that thing is.  
  
"I don't know, but let me try something." Misato said as she picked up a wrench and she flew it at the bubble. The small tool passed through the bubble.  
  
"Fly into it." Fuyutski commanded as the nervous pilot flew straight into the bubble. They passed through the bubble and when they were inside the bubble Fuyutski, Cloud and Misato saw the most incredible site ever. "Call NERV and get the cameras. Gendo should see this." Fuyutski said as his thoughts were overwhelmed by what he was seeing.  
  
"Fuyutski is on the line commander. He says that he found something that he thinks you should see for yourself to believe." Maya said as she was setting the viewer to show what Fuyutski wanted the commander to see. Gendo's eyes widened a bit when he saw what Fuyutski wanted to show him, and it was one hell of a discovery. The bubble in the sky was hiding a floating city. The city was a beautiful crystalline city floating in the sky that was hiding the city from the rest of the world inside that mirror like bubble. The city had many beautiful towers made of crystal and stone. There was a large temple in the center of the city with four large crystal pillars on each side of it. The appearance of the city remained Cloud of the city of the ancients on his world.  
  
"That bubble Fuyutski and the team are in isn't showing up on the radar or any kind of sensors we have." One of the operators in the control room said as he tried to lock onto the bubble.  
  
"Of course the radar isn't working. Whoever built that city didn't want anyone to find it." Gendo replied coldly as he kept this attention focused on the city. He watched the helicopter land; then he saw Cloud and Misato along with a few armed men get off the helicopter. "Keep recording and monitoring their investigation of the city. I have something I need to tend to. I will return shortly." Gendo informed a near by technician as he rose from his seat and he left the command center.  
  
Meanwhile Sephiroth Junior and Shinji were standing in front of Unit 01. They thought the holding bay for Unit 01 would be a good place to hide out until Asuka cooled down when she regained consciousness. However while the two were having a nice chat none of them noticed that Gendo was watching from above. His glaze was locked onto Sephiroth Junior as the sliver haired child was standing in front of Unit 01. Suddenly he noticed Asuka walk into the chamber. Then she moved to confront both Shinji and Junior.  
  
"Shinji you have a lot of nerve hitting me in the face with that pipe." Asuka shouted while her face was red with anger.  
  
"It was an accident I was aiming my bolt spell at something else." Shinji said as he started to slow back away.  
  
"Oh really...You know I overheard your conversation about how to use magic, so take this." Asuka shouted as she was getting ready to hit Shinji with a fire spell, but just as she was about to use it something caused the whole facility to shake causing Asuka to lose her balance. As she fell backwards her fire spell shot up and it hit some metal beams right above Sephiroth Junior. The beams were falling towards him as the sliver haired boy was raising his hand upward to use his AT field to block them.  
  
However...before he could use his AT field something unexpected happened. Unit 01 broke its arm restraint and it raised its arm up to block the falling beams. A smile appeared on Gendo's face while the thinking "I knew it." The Eva's hand slowly returned to its original place while leaving Shinji, Asuka and Junior speechless.  
  
"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" Asuka asked herself as she looked at Sephiroth Junior and Shinji who was in no danger at all so there was no reason for the Eva to react.  
  
"Why did Eva 01 react?" Sephiroth junior was asking himself as he looked at the Eva. Before anyone else could say anything else the alarms were going off again.  
  
"Another Angel is closing in on Toyoko-3. Would all Eva pilots please report in and prepare to launch the Eva's." Maya announced over the loud speakers.  
  
"Hold that order. Send Sephiroth Junior out in Eva 01 only. The other pilots are to stand down." Gendo ordered.  
  
"What?" Shinji and Sephiroth Junior said in unison.  
  
Gendo was already gone from where he was standing, but Shinji and Sephiroth Junior were surprised that Gendo was watching them the whole time. "What the hell is Gendo thinking?" Asuka shouted in protest to Gendo's order.  
  
"I don't know, but orders are orders. I better go and suit up." Sephiroth Junior said as he walked off to change into his plug suit. Shinji stood there speechless trying to figure out why his father would send him out in Eva 01. The only thing he could figure out was that maybe his father wanted to see if he could pilot Eva 01.  
  
Meanwhile in some hidden chamber inside of the city of the Ancients was Ritsuko and she sitting in front of a stone table with a bunch of crystals on it and a waterfall was falling down in front of it, but one of the crystals was showing a picture of Misato and Cloud walking around in the city that was displayed on the waterfall. Ritsuko reached out and she started turning some of the crystals. They were glowing and reacting as Ritsuko moved the crystals. A solider dress in a black military uniform stood behind her and asked "Dr. Akagi...what are you doing?"  
  
"I am reactivating this temple's defenses. If Misato and her friend try to enter this place then they will not leave alive. But as a precaution have the men who are patrolling the streets outside of the temple move in and kill them. We can't have them telling Gendo of the secrets hidden here." Ritsuko said as she started to grin. 


	17. Chapter 17 Ghosts of the past

Chapter 17  
Ghosts of the past  
  
Eva 01 was launched to Toyoko-3 to combat the angel that was fast approaching the city. It had fired an energy shot at the city which caused some parts of the armor plating protecting the Geofront to fall down on top of NERV itself. The locks holding the Eva in place were removed. Most of the people inside of NERV were excepting the Eva to fall flat on its face, but instead of falling...It started walking. Everyone in the command center was surprised that there was someone else who could pilot Eva 01 besides Shinji. Gendo on the other hand wasn't surprised. If anyone would turn to look at the commander they would be able to tell by his expression that Gendo wasn't surprised that Sephiroth Junior could pilot Eva 01.  
  
"It is true then." Gendo said to himself softy as he watched the Eva and its pilot move into position.  
  
Shinji and Asuka arrived in the control room to see the coming battle between Eva 01 and the angel. Shinji almost couldn't believe that there was someone who was able to pilot his Eva besides him. He thought it only worked for him, but apparent he was wrong. Shinji looked up at his father who was smiling slightly. Somehow Shinji knew that his father had somehow known that Sephiroth Junior would be able to pilot Eva 01.  
  
Sephiroth Junior took a Positron Rifle to use. He looked around the area for the angel. He saw something coming towards him and it was indeed an Angel. The angel approaching was a large humanoid-like creature with long tentacle like whips for hands. The Angel's body was a metallic grey with some odd blue patterns on it and its red core was seen in the middle of its chest. Sephiroth slowly advanced towards the Angel.  
  
The Angel threw its whips at the Eva trying to hit it. Sephiroth Junior put the gun aside for a moment. Then he grabbed both of its whips- like hands and he started pulling the creature towards him. Sephiroth Junior kicked the angel down to the ground, and then he quickly seized the Positron rifle. He started blasting the angel in the chest with the Positron rifle until he ran out of ammo. He dropped the gun and he pulled out the Progressive Knife from the compartment and started stabbing the Angel's core. He had quickly dispatched of the angel.  
  
"Well that was fast?" Maya said to herself as she looked at the time to calculate how fast Sephiroth Junior took the angel down.  
  
"That Angel was pretty easy." Asuka said with a raised eyebrow expression.  
  
Suddenly the Angel got back up as it grabbed onto Eva 01. But while the angel was grabbing the Eva; Maya noticed a second glowing orb on the monster's head. "That S2 engine Junior cut apart was a decoy!" Maya shouted as the Angel self destructed in Eva 01's face. The explosion destroyed most of what was left of Tokyo-3. However this caused more debris to fall on top of NERV. Inside the command center some pipes and metal beams were falling down towards Asuka. Asuka looked up to see the beams falling towards her. Shinji ran up to her to use a spell to destroy the debris, but instead of casting a spell he projected an AT field. The Field blocked and deflected the debris and it caused them to fall and land on the ground where thankfully no one was hurt.  
  
Shinji was looking at his hand with a wide-eyed shocked expression. "Did I just create an AT field?" Shinji asked himself.  
  
"It looked like one, but I thought you only had Jenova's cells?" Asuka said answering Shinji's question.  
  
"That is because you have the DNA cells of both Adam and Lillith just like Sephiroth Junior." Gendo replied firmly as he cast a glare down at his son Shinji.  
  
"How did that happen?" Asuka asked the commander.  
  
"Because Shinji is Sephiroth Junior's brother. Yui and I are Sephiroth Junior's parents." Gendo replied as the whole command center fell silent. Shinji on the other hand passed out because he was totally surprised by what his father told him. Meanwhile inside Unit 01 Sephiroth Junior was knocked unconscious after the Angel self-destructed and he and Unit 01 fell through a hole in the armor plating protecting the Geofront. He landed pretty hard. Suddenly Sephiroth Junior awoke to find him-self lying down in a grass filed field. He then noticed a woman with short brown hair next to him wearing a lab coat.  
  
"I am dead or something?" Sephiroth replied.  
  
The woman smile and she knelt down next to and she picked up the upper half of Junior's boy and she placed him on her lap as she held him in a hug. "You're not dead. You are simply unconscious, but don't worry you will wake soon. In the meantime I need to talk with you." The woman replied as she held Sephiroth Junior tighter as she started to cry.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Sephiroth Junior asked.  
  
"Because I have been dreaming of this day when I would get to hold my second child in my arms. Shinji wasn't my only child. On the day he was born I had given birth to another child...that child was you. However Hojo had made sure that I wouldn't know about you, he kept you from me after you were born." Yui replied softly.  
  
"Then how do you know about me now?" Junior asked. "Because I got an anonymous tip that I had given birth to twins. Whoever told me about you had left me with some information which proved your existence. I didn't know where you were though. I wanted to find you, so I could unite you with the rest of the family. But Hojo learned that I was investigating the Jenova project so I could find you, so I guess he sabotaged Unit 01 and killed me. Now my soul is within Unit 01, but with the help of Jenova's cells which are inside of the Eva I can communicate with you while you are unconscious." Yui explained.  
  
"Then you are my mother." Sephiroth junior said as a tear fell down his face.  
  
"Yes I am." Yui replied as she placed her hand on Junior's face. "I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you; please forgive me." Yui said as her embrace around her child grew stronger. "I love you and your brother Shinji so much. I miss you both." Yui said while crying with Sephiroth Junior in her arms.  
  
"Wait...Shinji is my brother?" Sephiroth junior said with a raised eyebrow expression.  
  
"Surprised aren't you? I had a feeling you would be. Hojo may have designed the process to only inject you with Sephiroth, Jenova, Adam and Lillith DNA. But some of those cells made their way into Shinji as well. The amount of cells Shinji took in wasn't strong enough to manipulate his body as much as yours was, but his abilities should be surfacing."  
  
"Wow this is quite a lot to take in." Junior replied with a tried expression.  
  
"I can't blame you. But I am afraid our time is growing short, so I need to tell you something important. Hojo's lab is hidden deep within the Central Dogma. I do not know the exact location of the lab. Also I want you to have this." Yui said as she pulled a small white orb out of her pocket and she handed it to Sephiroth Junior.  
  
"What is this?" Junior asked with a curious expression on his face.  
  
"That is the white materia. That is the same little orb that can counter meteor's power. I think I might be able to help you. Hojo had given it to Gendo because he thought it was a useless piece of jewelry, so Gendo gave it to me as an engagement present. I had it with me when parts of my-self were absorbed by the EVA. I don't how it works, but I think you can make better use of it than I could." Yui replied.  
  
"Thank you mother...I will use the white materia well you can count on it." Junior replied as he embraced his mother in a hug.  
  
"Could you do me a few favors Sephiroth?" Yui asked her child.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you thank Ms. Katsuragi for taking care of Shinji on my behalf, and could you please put a stop to Hojo and Sephiroth's plans. Hojo and Sephiroth must be stopped before they can do anymore harm so stop them. No matter what it takes. Always remember I will always be proud of both you no matter what, and I always love you both. I wish we could have more time together, but time is not on our side. Farewell my son and take care of yourself and your brother. Be happy." Yui said as she started to disappear.  
  
"Mother!" Sephiroth screamed as he regained consciousness. He found himself inside the entry plug. He rubbed his head, but he noticed in his right hand that he had the white materia in his hand with a chain attached to it. He noticed that Eva 01 was down on the ground inside the Geofront. His Eva got back to its feet, and it returned to NERV.  
  
Meanwhile at the city of the ancients Cloud, Misato, Fuyutski and a small group of armed men were walking around the streets of the city exploring them. Misato turned to her blond haired companion and asked "Do you have any ideas who built this city?"  
  
"I wish I knew, but I am only thinking out loud here, but the architecture here looks like this place was built by the ancients." Cloud said as he turned to look at the temple at the center of the city.  
  
"Hee-hee...you are right Cloud." A woman's voice was saying.  
  
"Who's there?" Misato shouted as she pulled out her gun.  
  
Cloud turned around to look behind him, but he saw a ghost standing right behind him. "Boo!" the ghost shouted as Cloud fell back and he landed on his butt. Cloud was freaked out as he held a scarred look on his face. "I am sorry Cloud. I couldn't resist...the moment was too prefect." The ghost said as its white and transparent form changed into a form that Cloud recognized. The ghost was a woman with brown hair and she wore a pink dress and a red jacket. Misato and the armed guards were aiming their weapons at the ghost prepared to shoot it.  
  
"Aeris is that you!" Cloud shouted. Then Cloud turned to Misato and the others and shouted "Hold your fire!" Misato and the others lowered their weapons as the Major turned to look at Cloud.  
  
"Are you sure?" Misato asked as she lowered her gun slowly.  
  
"You have nothing to fear from me Misato. Please allow me to introduce myself I am Aeris Gainsborough." Aeris replied with a smile.  
  
"Aeris...you're the ancient who was killed by Sephiroth." Fuyutski replied.  
  
"Correct. I may have died, but I live on inside of Cloud." Aeris said as she walked up to Cloud while he was getting up.  
  
"But then how is it possible that you are here before us now?" Fuyutski issued the statement coldly.  
  
"There is a lot of lifestream energy here so I can tap it to allow me to use it to speak to all you now. You may not know it, but underneath this city is a lake of lifestream energy. The Certa who had visited the other worlds brought some from my home world here so the city could float above the clouds hiding it from the rest of the world." Aeris answered.  
  
"Why would anyone want to hide this city?" Cloud asked his friend.  
  
"Because of the ancient library that is here; the library contains many secrets about the angels, humanity, the Certa and more. It is a treasure trove of knowledge. The Library is deep inside the temple over there." Aeris said as she pointed at the temple. "But be careful you are not alone here. There are men who seemed to be in league with Sephiroth here. They know you are here. Also some of the men inside of the temple have reactivated the temple's defensives, so be careful when you enter the temple." Aeris cautioned.  
  
"Aeris...do you know anything about what Sephiroth up to?" Fuyutski asked the ghost.  
  
"I do not, but I do know that Sephiroth is planning to start another reunion once NERV has destroyed the last angel. About twenty minutes ago NERV killed another one, so there is only one left now. Believe me when I say that...this last angel...will be the most powerful you have ever faced." Aeris said with a worried expression on her face. "I do don't know why these angels are attacking NERV, but I know that these ones weren't meant to start the third impact. They only exist for a whole different purpose." Aeris informed them.  
  
"Aeris...how did I arrive on this world?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I brought you here. When Sephiroth used the lifestream to cocoon himself so he could use it to escape the planet I used what control over the lifestream I had to keep you alive. I tried to save the rest of your friends, but I was unable to help them. So I kept you alive and hid your body inside of Jenova's remains so Sephiroth wouldn't notice you. After you crashed on this world; I waited until the helicopters took Jenova away then while we were over the ocean I used what power I had left to break you away from the rest of Jenova and you fell into the ocean. I am hoping you can stop Sephiroth from destroying this world" Aeris said as a tear fell down her face.  
  
"Thank you for trying to save them Aeris." Cloud said as some tears fell down his face. "Don't worry...I will make sure Sephiroth will not succeed. He is going down." Cloud said with a lot of determination in his voice.  
  
"Thank you Cloud; now be careful. Bye!" Aeris said with a cheerful expression as she vanished.  
  
Fuyutski, Cloud, Misato and the rest of the group started walking towards the temple to find the ancient library, but suddenly they encountered a small troop of armed soldiers dressed in black military field uniforms armed with automatic weapons. "There they are. They are the intruders...kill them all." One of the men shouted as he aimed his weapon at Cloud and the others.  
  
"Ultima!" Cloud shouted as he hit the whole squad of armed soldiers with the spell.  
  
All of the soldiers were whipped out instantly by the spell. The other soldiers traveling with Fuyutski started shooting the ones who survived. Once they were all dead Fuyutski was the first to notice something on the shoulder of one of the men they killed. He knelt down next to the body to examine it further and he was surprised by what he found. There was a patch on the guard's shoulder and it was the emblem of SEELE. The soldiers in black they had killed were working for SEELE. Fuyutski didn't know that SEELE knew of this city. He didn't have much time to think about it, so he pulled the patch off the soldier's body and he stuffed into his pocket. Then he, Cloud, Misato and the rest of their group continued down the street towards the Certa temple. 


	18. Chapter 18 The Secrets of the Certa

Chapter 18

The Secrets of the Certa

Cloud, Misato and Fuyutski reached the temple at the heart of the ancient city. They looked inside of the entrance way for any kind of traps. Cloud picked up a rock and he tossed it down the pathway to see if it would set off any traps. Nothing happened so the group started walking into the temple.

After going only a few feet into the temple the group pulled out flashlights to light the way. One solider walked ahead of the group, but when he stepped on a stone panel a large spike ball fell down from the ceiling and it smashed the soldier's skull. Once the spike ball had done its work it pulled itself out the soldier's head and it returned to its original position. Then his body fell to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Misato shouted as the pool of blood created from the soldier's body was growing larger.

"That spike ball trap is probably one of the first few traps here so everyone watch it." Cloud warned as the group continued forward. They were all careful to watch where they were going. Soon afterwards another soldier went ahead to check the floors, but he accidentally set off another trap. Two crystals came out of the wall and a thin green beam of light shot through the guard and it cut him in half. The beams continued moving towards the others, but Cloud used a Fire 3 combined with an all materia to destroy the crystals.

"These traps are getting more dangerous the deeper inside we go." Fuyutski thought as Cloud took point and they continued walking down the dark pathway.

Meanwhile somewhere deep inside the temple was a lake of lifestream energy. The Certa had indeed brought some lifestream energy from another planet and it was stored here. Something was swimming inside the lake of energy. The figure in the lake was moving towards the shore of the lake to surface. Sephiroth rose up out of the lake of energy as he used his hands to push his hair away from his face. He walked up to a fallen stone pillar to put his coat on. Once he was done he walked over to a laptop with a small camera attached to the side of it. He turned it on and a video screen showing Ritsuko's face appeared.

"Ah Sephiroth. Cloud and the others have entered the temple. They may reach the library soon if they survive the traps." Ritsuko reported.

"If they do then you know what to do. But did you plant the N2 bombs in the city as planned. If they find the library we will leave this city and blow it sky high with them on it. This city has long out lived its usefulness to me." Sephiroth said to the blonde woman.

"Don't worry. It may not come to that, but if it dose we will be long gone when we blow this floating island up." Ritsuko informed Sephiroth confidently.

"Then let us hope so then." Sephiroth said as he turned off his computer screen.

Meanwhile inside the pathway Misato, Cloud, and Fuyutski reached a large chamber. At the end of the chamber was a large metal door. Cloud picked up a rock and he tossed it across the ground and it bounced off the floor multiple times until it hit the metal door.

"I think it's safe?" Cloud said as he walked across the floor carefully.

"Then why are you walking so slowly. Let get over there." The solider shouted as he ran to the metal doors.

"You stupid son of a bitch get back here now." Fuyutski roared.

But it was too late for the poor soldier because a creature's head emerged from the wall followed by some claws. Before the soldier knew it the upper half of his body was bitten off. What was left of the solider dropped to the floor exposing some of his insides. But at the moment no one was paying attention to the solider due to the huge creature what seemed to be part of the wall above the metal door.

"Oh shit!" Misato yelled as she pulled out a gun and she started shooting at the demon gate.

"A demon gate; I saw a monster like this one guarding the temple of the ancients on my world. This means that library is right behind it." Cloud informed Misato.

"How do we get by it?" Fuyutski asked as he backed away from the demon slowly.

"I'll kill it." Cloud answered as he jumped into the air and he started attacking the demon with his sword. He cut into one of the demon door's arms. The demon screeched out in pain as Cloud pulled his sword out of its arm. He leaped up to the demon's head and he stabbed on of its eyes. The demon tried to fight back against Cloud by trying to swat him to the ground with his other arm. But Cloud was just too quick of a target for it.

Cloud landed back on the ground in front of it as he raised his hand to use a spell. "Ultima!" Cloud shouted out as the demon gate was hit head on by the spell. The demon gate smashed the ceiling with its fist causing some parts of the ceiling to fall down towards the group, but Cloud destroyed them all with another Ultima spell. "Onimislash!" Cloud yelled as he jumped forward towards the demon gate and he started hacking it apart with his most powerful limit break.

The Demon gate was reduced to a pile of chopped up steaks within moments. The Demon gate was destroyed and the door it was protecting made a clicking sound. The door was unlocked. Cloud put away his sword then he turned to the others. "That takes care of the traps now." Cloud said as stood in front of Fuyutski and Misato. Only Misato and Fuyutski were the only members of their group left.

"Then let us proceed." Fuyutski said as he walked up to the door.

"Thanks for taking that monster gate thing down." Misato said as she and Cloud started walking towards the doors.

"No problem." Cloud answered as he ran up to the door and he started pushing it open.

After a few seconds of pushing the door. The door flew open and three walked inside. Inside the next chamber they found that it was filled with small crystals attached to the walls and it had a large pyramid shaped crystal located in the middle of the room. "Is this the library?" Misato asked as she looked at one of the crystals stuck in the wall.

"If this is the library then they have some pretty weird looking books then." Cloud replied.

Fuyutski was looking at one of the crystals, but when he touched it he suddenly started hearing a beautiful woman reciting what sounded like poetry. Misato touched one and she heard a man's voice accompany by some images in her mind. Judging by what she was seeing it looked like some kind of play. Cloud touched the large crystal at the heart of the room. Upon touching it Cloud saw something being displayed in his mind that was so interesting that he shouted "Misato, Fuyutski I think you guys should check this out."

Fuyutski and Misato walked up to the large crystal and they put their hands on. Unlike all of the other crystals this one contained the Certa's entire history. Each of the crystals in the library contained a part or a record of the Certa culture such as poetry, plays, stories, and etc. As Fuyutski and the others kept their hands on the crystal they allowed the images of the Certa's past to fill their minds.

"_In the beginning Lillith gave birth to all living creatures, the Angels and us the Certa. During the first one hundred years of our existence on this planet we Certa and the Angels existed harmoniously. All of us, but one. She was born an Angel, but she wasn't like the others. She had her own dark intentions. One day the abomination known as Jenova attacked both the angels and the Certa. She had planned to remove the strongest of us so she could rule over all life, but in the end she was thwarted when the angels and Certa used their combined powers to banish Jenova into the cold recesses of space. But most of the planet's species were lost during the battle so this day was called the first impact. Jenova's evil caused the angels and the Certa to no longer trust one another, so as time passed some of the Certa had decided to look for a place of supreme happiness called the Promise land. Those who stayed began to fall away from the ways of the Certa and thus they evolved into humans. During their travels the Certa settled on a planet they found where the planet itself was a living entity. The Certa stayed on the planet and they were flourishing, but a large objected landed on the planet. The object injured the planet badly, but the worse thing to happen was that it was soon learned that it was Jenova who injured the planet. The evil creature unleashed a virus into the Certa population. Most of the Certa went insane and became monsters, but those were survived ran away while a small few sealed Jenova away. But Certa race was damaged beyond repair. Our raced was dieing so we used some of the energy the planet had to make our capital city float above the clouds and to keep it hidden. With our city hidden safely in the sky our history will live on in this library. But if humans evoke the wrath of the angels then second impact shall happen and give rise to the Dead Sea. However if the third impact happens then the entire human race shall be merged into a signal prefect entity. The entity shall be the one who controls the third impact. However if an evil creature controls the third impact then it will mean the beginning of a reign of chaos in the universe, but if this happens then an angel not born an angel will have to do battle with the evil being until only one remains. Then the victor shall be the controller of the third impact." _Crystal informed the three. Cloud, Misato and Fuyutski removed their hands from the crystal.

"So that's it then. That is why Sephiroth wants to cause the third impact. If Sephiroth is in control of the third impact then he will be merged with humanity." Cloud said, but after he finished his sentence Cloud heard the sound of a woman laughing.

The group looked up to see Ritsuko standing on a balcony high above them. "Ritsuko!" Misato shouted upon seeing her.

"Ah Cloud, Misato and Fuyutski how nice to see you all again." Ritsuko greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here Dr. Akagi?" Fuyutski demanded.

"I am here with some of those men you killed and Sephiroth." The woman answered back.

"You're with Sephiroth. Where is he?" Cloud shouted.

"He has already left, but I would suggest leaving this place since it will disappear very soon." Ritsuko noted as her image started to fickler.

"What the hell?" Misato said as she picked up a rock and she threw it Ritsuko. The rock went right through her. "It's some kind of hologram!" Misato shouted stating out the obvious.

"That's right, and you have five minutes to leave before you will be seeing some serious fireworks." Ritsuko said as the holographic image of her disappeared.

"We better leave I have a bad feeling about this." Cloud said as he started to back away slowly.

"Good idea." Fuyutski agreed as he, Misato and Cloud started running out of library.

Meanwhile outside of the temple. A black helicopter was seen leaving the city. On board of it were Sephiroth and Ritsuko. Sephiroth pulled out a remote control device and he pushed a few buttons on it. "There the N2 bombs shall detonate in three minutes. We will be long gone from here by the time they blow up." Sephiroth said as he crushed the remote control in his hand.

"Will they get out in time?" Ritsuko asked.

"Even if they escaped the temple they won't be able to escape the shockwave from the explosion." Sephiroth answered as the helicopter flew away.

A/n: I hope the history explanation was good. I have a good thing going here and I would like to keep it that way.


	19. Chapter 19 The Last Angel

Chapter 19

The Last Angel

Shinji was sitting in the employee lounge, so he could be alone with his thoughts. Shinji was trying to figure out how could Sephiroth Junior pilot Eva unit 01 which was originally thought that only Shinji himself could only pilot. He would like to also know how his father knew he could pilot it, but it seems to him that his father only allowed him to pilot the Eva so he could see if Sephiroth JR could pilot it or not. "It was some kind of test. I am sure of it, but why did he do?" Shinji thought. Suddenly the alarms went off and the announcement came over the loud speakers saying that another Angel was approaching the installation.

Shinji got up and he ran to join the others to prepare themselves for their coming battle with the angel.

Meanwhile back at the ancient city Cloud, Misato and Fuyutski were running as fast as their legs could carry them since they had no way of knowing how much time they had before the bombs left here would go off. They had just exited the temple and they were running through the streets.

Fuyutski pulled out his radio and he called to the helicopter saying "lock on my signal and pick us up immediately!"

"Shit how much time do you think we have left?" Misato asked Cloud.

"Knowing Sephiroth we don't have very long." Cloud answered as the three noticed the helicopter was quickly approaching them. It was over them within seconds and it was slowly descending to the ground. "We don't have time for that thing to land." Cloud said as he threw Misato and Fuyutski over his shoulders. Then Cloud jumped up into the helicopter and he shouted "Go damn it! Fly like hell. This place is about to blow so hurry up!"

The pilot didn't waste a heartbeat doing what Cloud commanded him to do. He flew the chopper away from the city as fast as the engines could carry them. The pilot was literary putting the pedal to the metal as the chopper flew away from the city. Suddenly a series of explosion could be seen erupting from the city. The bombs were about to go off.

"Damn it we're too late. No matter how far we get now the shockwave will kill us." Misato informed everyone.

"Then maybe this can help...Shield." Cloud said as he covered the helicopter in a powerful energy shield.

At that moment all of the N2 bombs in the city went off and the whole floating city was reduced to dust. Just as Sephiroth predicted the explosion combined with Mako energy there created the world's biggest shockwave. The shockwave flew straight at them.

"Brace yourselves!" Cloud warned.

Misato and Fuyutski held on tight to whatever they could find as the shockwave hit the energy shield hard. The aircraft was shaken up pretty hard, but it would have been a lot worse without the shield. The aircraft just barely managed to survive the shockwave. Meanwhile NERV was felling the shockwave as well. The resulting shockwave only caused a small earthquake that was felt throughout NERV.

"What the hell was that?" Sephiroth Junior asked as his entry plug was being inserted into his Eva.

Gendo noticed the shockwave as he sat in his office. He decided to call Fuyutski to see if he knew what caused that earthquake. On the aircraft Fuyutski was thankful that they survived, but a few seconds later he was receiving a signal from NERV. He pulled out his radio and answered it. "Fuyutski here." The vice commander answered.

"Fuyutski NERV detected a shockwave. Do you know what caused it?" Gendo issued to his co-worker.

"Then the facility must have felt the shockwave caused by the explosion Sephiroth set off at the ancient city." Fuyutski answered.

"Explosion?" Gendo asked as one of his eyebrows went up slightly.

"Sephiroth rigged the entire city with N2 bombs. Combined with the explosive properties of the Mako energy that was kept there it amplified the explosion. We're just lucky to have survived." Fuyutski informed the commander.

"I see. Did you find anything at the city?" Gendo replied coldly showing no concern for the fact that Fuyutski and the others were almost killed.

"We discovered a library full of information concerning the Ancients and the angels I think you should hear about when we return to the facility." Fuyutski said to Gendo.

"I shall be awaiting your arrival then." Gendo said as he cut the transmission.

Meanwhile somewhere inside of NERV Hojo was sitting in front of a wall of monitors while Jen stood next to him. "Hojo give me a status report." Sephiroth commanded as he and Ritsuko appeared behind Hojo from the shadows.

"The last angel is about to attack NERV. Once the last angel is destroyed reunion can begin." Hojo answered.

"Excellent...after reunion I can finally prepare for the completion of all that I have worked for during these past fifteen years." Sephiroth said with a dark smile.

EVA units 01, 02 and 016 were launched to confront the Angel. Shinji grabbed a Positron rifle, Asuka seized a Bazooka and finally Sephiroth Junior drew out his sword.

"The angel should appear soon. We don't have any data on what this Angel is. Heck we don't even know what it looks like. All we know is that it is heading towards your location so be ready for it." Maya informed the pilots.

"I am ready to send that angel to hell that's for sure." Asuka said with a cocky attitude.

"Don't get cocky Asuka...we don't know anything about this angel. It might be the strongest of all of the angels yet." Sephiroth Junior cautioned.

"Bah...Bah...Bah. I don't care if the angel was huge or really powerful. I will take them out just like any other angel. I'll take it down." Asuka replied.

"Someone is overconfident today." Shinji muttered under his breath.

"Get ready guys here it comes!" Maya announced.

The ground started shaking and something erupted from the ground. Everyone who was in the command center and in an EVA eyes went wide when they saw the Angel. The angel itself was looming over the EVA's. The angel was some kind of gigantic snake like creature with a dragon looking head with a black mane on the back of its head going down its neck. Its red eyes were glowing. It was the biggest ground based angel they had every seen. It was so big that it could probably eat one of the EVA's whole.

"Ok it's a big dragon-snake looking thing. That anti so bad." Asuka said while being a little nervous in the presence of shall a huge angel.

Suddenly the ground started shaking again and another creature that looked like the angel popped right next to its twin.

"Ok two of them we can still beat that." Asuka boasted.

Yet again seeming like Asuka was jinxing the situation the ground started to shake and another head popped up from the ground. The angel's body moved up and it revealed that the angel they were dealing with was a three headed angel. Shinji and Sephiroth turned to Asuka with eyebrow twitching expressions.

"Well three heads anti so bad right." Asuka said as a large drop of sweat fell from her head.

"Asuka....shut the hell up." Sephiroth Junior shouted.

"Asuka seems to always jinx the situation." Shinji muttered to himself.

"Ok I guess I could take one head, Asuka takes one and Shinji can have one head to deal with as well." Sephiroth junior said to his fellow pilots as a plan of action.

"Fine then. Say good bye to the middle head!" Asuka shouted as she blasted a few rounds of the Bazooka into the left head's neck. The bullets hit their mark as the head was blown clean off. "That was easy!" Asuka said to herself feeling proud. Suddenly the neck started to shake and spasm as something emerged from the neck. Two new heads erupted from the neck to replace the one that was lost.

"God Asuka if you say anything else that could jinx the situation I am going to shoot you." Sephiroth Junior muttered to himself.

One of the heads lunged forward towards Asuka. Shinji started shooting the angel, but it's AT field blocked all of the bullets. Sephiroth Junior jumped into the air to attack one of the attacking head at close range, but another head moved in to attack him. Asuka tired to fight back, but one of the Angel's heads scooped her up and ate her whole.

"Asuka!" Shinji screamed as jumped to the side to avoid one of the angel's heads.

Sephiroth junior attacked one of the other heads and he stuck his sword into its neck. He flew around the neck until the head came off then he jumped to work on another one. Within seconds he had taken out another head. Meanwhile the head that ate Asuka couldn't completely swallow her because when she got half way down its throat Asuka blasted her way out with Bazooka. Taking out another head. At that moment Sephiroth Junior took out the last head, but before any of them could declare victory. The angel started moving again. From each stump where the angel lost a head it was replaced with three more heads. Now the angel had a total of twelve heads.

"Maybe you should quit with the head slicing already!" Maya shouted at the pilots.

"It's a little late for that Maya." Shinji said sarcastically.

"We need a new plan here!" Sephiroth shouted as he flew around evading three of the new heads that started to chase after him.

"I think the only way to kill that angel is to take out its S2 engine, but I don't know where it is." Maya suggested.

"I think what we need is a way to nullify that angel's ability to regenerate a head. I think I have a plan." Sephiroth Junior said as he took off into the sky. He was flying high into the sky and it looked like he was going straight up.

"Running away is your plan...oh that's a good plan, but some of us can't fly!" Asuka shouted.

"Just keep the angel busy until I get back with something that should even our odds." Sephiroth Junior said as his EVA disappeared above the clouds.

"Uh I don't know if we can keep this thing busy for every long." Shinji said with signs of doubt on his face.

"Sephiroth Junior! What the hell are you doing?" Maya shouted.

"Cleary Maya you don't understand the big picture do you." Gendo said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Huh." Maya was left confused by the commander's reply.

"Junior is a clever boy. There is only one reason he is flying up so high into the air." Gendo informed Maya.

Maya still couldn't understand what the commander meant; but whatever Sephiroth Junior is planning he better hurry up before the other EVA pilots are eaten alive.

A/N: Gendo has a point there is only one reason Sephiroth Junior is flying so high up.


	20. Chapter 20 Prelude to Reunion

Chapter 20

Prelude to Reunion

Sephiroth Junior's Eva broke through the atmosphere and it reached outer space. He was on a direct course towards the one thing he believed that could take the angel down. He was going to recover the Spear of Longinus. He was flying as fast as his Eva could go, but this was the first time his Eva had been in space so he wasn't sure how fast it could maneuver in zero-gravity environment. He could only hope that he could recover the spear before the angel could kill Asuka and Shinji.

Down on Earth Asuka and Shinji were having one hell of a time fighting the angel. The two pilots were forced on the defensive as the two Eva were evaded the attacking heads of the Angel. Shinji was scooped up by one of the Angel's heads and was about to be eaten, but he pulled out the Progressive Knife and he started stabbing the mouth of the angel while he was trying to prevent the angel was eating him whole.

He redirected his stabbing efforts at the top of the Angel's mouth hoping he would strike some kind or weak point or the angel's brain. After about leaving several stab wounds inside the angel's mouth. The Angel began crying out in pain as Shinji hit the angel's brain with the Progressive Knife. The head that had Shinji died, but since if wasn't cut off it couldn't grow a new head. Shinji fell out of the angel's mouth and he landed on the ground below. Asuka was hiding behind one of the Angel's heads while one kept trying to take a bite out of her, but the Angel head she was hiding behind did prove to be a useful shield for her.

But when Asuka saw what Shinji did to the angel head that had captured him. Asuka got an idea. She got out her Progressive Knife and she jumped onto the top of the angel and began stabbing the head like there was no tomorrow. Within mere seconds she had completely disfigured the angel's head. Hell she even stabbed out the angel's eyes in the process. "Take this you son of a bitch!" she screamed as her last few strikes into the head of the angel struck the brain killing the creature instantly.

When Asuka was done she looked up and saw the other angel head that was trying to bite her early was bobbing its head downward in an attempt to devour Asuka. But the red haired pilot jumped up to evade the Angel's attack. She just managed to evade the head as it just passed right underneath her. The angel's jaws collided with the still, but dead head of the angel's body that Asuka had finished off only moments ago.

Asuka landed on top of her would-be-dispatcher's head and in the same manner she dealt with the last angel head; she cut the head up to the point where you could easily see the brain. If she was being timed, people would say that she broke the world record of cutting up and mutilating an angel's head. "Two heads down and ten more heads to go!" Shinji shouted as he ran off to acquire a more efficient tool for the task.

"Then let the heads roll." Asuka shouted as she picked up her favorite sword the Ultimate weapon blade and Shinji grabbed a Sonic Lance. Asuka ran up to a head that was moving in to attack her. The Head crashed into the ground missing her which gave Asuka the opportunity to get on top of it. What Asuka did to the angel's head with the sword was something that a small child shouldn't see. She stuck the sword into the creature's head and she twisted the blade around causing a lot of blood to pour out of the head.

Shinji barely managed to get on top of an attacking angel's head. Once he was on top he used the Sonic Lance and impaled it right thorough the creature's brain. Shinji ripped the lance right out of the head so he could leap onto the next head. The two Eva pilots were making quick work of the heads, but when they had only two left to deal with a large claw arm shot up from the ground and it seized Shinji. Then another one appeared and it grabbed Asuka.

"Shit!" Asuka shouted as she tried to struggle in an attempt to free herself, but the Angel's grip was far too strong for the mass-produced Eva to break.

"Where's Junior when you need him!" Shinji said as he tried to free himself from the angel's mighty grip, but his attempts were futile.

Suddenly more of the angel's body was exposed as more of it rose up from the ground. Shinji and Asuka were surprised to see that the belly of the angel had a face on it. It looked almost human except that it had a lot of fangs and it had a red orb on its forehead. "There's the angel's S2 engine!" Shinji exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock! How do we take it out?" Asuka shouted to Shinji.

The Situation became even more grave when the heads Shinji and Asuka killed were getting bitten off by the heads they didn't kill allowing the Angel to regenerate new heads. Suddenly inside NERV Maya was detecting a falling object heading straight for the angel. "Commander I am detecting an object falling towards the angel. Whatever it is its coming fast." Maya informed the commander.

Gendo had a rare smile on his face as he informed her softly "He has returned with the weapon he went to retrieve."

"What?" Maya said because she was confused by Gendo's reply. Maya used her computer station to examine the falling object. She was surprised to see that it was Eva 016. The black Eva was using its AT field to protect itself from the heat of reentry. But what the Eva was holding caught Maya's eye. "Eva 016 has the Lance of Longinus!" Maya exclaimed.

"Of course he dose. What other reason would Junior have to go into space?" Gendo said as he continued to obverse the falling Eva. "But I am interested to see how he plans to slow his descent." Gendo thought to himself.

Inside the raging heat of the earth's atmospheric reentry Eva 016 raised its free arm. Junior took aim with the arm that held the lance and shouted "Take this!" He threw Lance down to earth with such speed that the lance itself was set ablaze. It was falling faster than the Eva as it getting closer and closer to its mark. The Angel looked up and saw the flaming Lance of Longinus coming down at him. Shinji and Asuka saw the lance coming as well.

"Is that the lance of Longinus?" Shinji asked himself as he looked at the raging fireball that was getting closer and closer to the angel.

"Shit we need to get out here!" Asuka said because when that lance hits. It would cause all kinds of damage. But luck was on their side as the Angel released them so it could concentrate on dealing with the lance that was flying towards its core.

Shinji and Asuka didn't waste anytime looking for shelter as the Lance of Longinus was only a mere minute away from striking the angel. The angel put all of its strength into creating an AT field in an attempt to stop the lance. But the lance of Longinus went right through the AT field and it penetrated the Angel's S2 core. The Angel died instantly after a large explosion engulfed the area and destroyed the S2 engine. And even if the angel had survived the explosion and the lost of its core the lance was so hot from reentry that the heat would have caused the Angel's blood to boil. Then the angel's body would have exploded.

Asuka and Shinji emerged from the buildings they hid behind. Where the Angel once stood there was a small crater with the Lance of Longinus stuck in the center of it. The lance was burning red from the heat of its fall. Seconds later they looked up and they saw Sephiroth Junior slowly descending to the ground. He was using his Eva's angel wings to slow his descent. He slowed himself down to the point where he stopped in mid air only a few feet away from the ground.

"Scratch one angel." Sephiroth Junior said triumphantly.

"Are you fucking nuts? You almost fried me and Shinji!" Asuka shouted while giving Junior a death glare.

"Hey you were about to get eaten last time I check, so I deserve something more on the lines like Thank you Junior for saving our sorry asses." Junior answered.

"Oh...I'll thank you alright." Asuka said with an evil glare. "After I knock all of your teeth out!" Asuka said finishing her remarks to Junior.

"Thanks for helping us." Shinji said nicely.

"See at least someone appreciates my help. Unlike some people I know!" Junior gloated as he looked at Asuka.

While Asuka and Junior were auguring with one another Sephiroth sat inside a hidden room deep within the Terminal Dogma. He was smiling darkly as he began clapping to applaud Junior for destroying the last angel. "Ha those fools never figured out that those angels were after me. They had no intention of starting the Third Impact. The new angels' purpose was to prevent any foreign life-form like myself from starting the Third impact. NERV saved me the trouble of dealing with them myself. My plan has worked out as I have foreseen. Now all that is left to do is to start the Reunion then I must eliminate Junior somehow or have him off the planet when the Third Impact begins." Sephiroth said as he rose up from his chair.

Sephiroth was disappearing into the darkness when he said to himself "He may be the only one who can stop me. Even if NERV and Gendo knew of Sephiroth Junior's real power then everything I have worked will be ruined. Thankfully no one else knows about his true power. Only I know what kind of power lurks within him."

The time for Reunion has come.

Meanwhile Cloud, Misato and Fuyutski were approaching NERV. They were surprised when they saw the Lance of Longinus stuck in the middle of a crater with the burnt remains of an angel scattered all around it.

"What the hell happened here?" Misako asked Cloud.

"An angel attacked while we were gone." Fuyutski said to point out the obvious.

Suddenly Cloud felt someone reaching into his mind. Cloud held his head as he made some grunt sounds before hearing Sephiroth's words in his mind saying "Cloud could you thank the pilots on my behalf for me? They saved me the trouble of destroying the angels for me."

"What are you talking about Sephiroth?" Cloud mentally replied.

"Fool...you and your friends had only stayed at the city a little longer you would have learned that the new angels you fought were after me from the start. Their sole purpose was to keep all foreign life-forms from causing the Third Impact. I owe them one Cloud. Now it can begin." Sephiroth answered.

"What can begin?" Cloud asked in his mind.

"_Come forth children of Jenova of children of my bloodline. Come forth and join with me. Come for the time of reunion is upon us. Come and follow me._" Sephiroth voice echoed through the minds of everyone who had his cells or the cells of Jenova.

"Cloud; are you alright?" Misato asked with a look of concern on her face.

Cloud looked up at her with a horrified look. His face had gone pale as he slowly answered. "All of the Angels have been slain.Reunion is about to being."

Misato and Fuyutski were worried with Cloud. Meanwhile all over the world those with Jenova and Sephiroth's cells felt Sephiroth summoning them. Rei sat in her apartment and detected Sephiroth's calling. Asuka, Shinji and Junior were the only ones who Sephiroth wasn't summoning.

Well...not yet.

A/N: sorry for the long wait, but I had some writer's block for this fic. By the way do you guys think I should try a Misato and Cloud pairing just as an experiment? It just an idea I been kinda kicking around in my head.


	21. Chapter 21 Breaking the News

Chapter 21

Breaking the News

Around the world men and women dressed in black robes were taking whatever forms of transportation they could get their hands on, so they could travel to what was left of Toyoko-3 so they could go to the Reunion and join with Sephiroth. Meanwhile back at NERV Shinji and Asuka got out of their Eva's and went to change back into their normal clothing, but Junior was sent down into the Thermal Dogma to put the Lance of Longinus back into its original place.

Elsewhere inside the complex Gendo, Cloud, Misato and Fuyutski were all inside Gendo's office discussing what had happened at the ancient city. Gendo was informed of how they encounter Ritsuko, and the information concerning the history of the Certa that had been discovered. Once the four were done explaining Gendo was pondering about everything that had happened so far. He was somewhat surprised by what Cloud and Fuyutski had discovered at the city.

"Sir we also learned that Shinji is Junior's." Misato was saying, but Gendo gave her a hand gesture that told the woman to stop talking.

"Yes I know...Shinji and Junior are brothers. Hojo genetically warped Junior while he was still inside Yui using angel, Sephiroth's and Jenova's DNA." Gendo informed everyone.

"How did you know that?" Cloud asked the commander.

"I have my sources." Gendo answered Cloud while giving him a cold glare. "You are all dismissed." Gendo said as Cloud and Misato left the commander's office.

In the hallway Misato and Cloud were looking around for Shinji, but the two were taking their time with their search because both Cloud and Misato knew when they find Shinji. One of them has to break the news to him that Junior is his brother. "Do you want to tell Shinji that Junior is his twin brother?" Misato asked the ex-soldier.

"Me? Hell no. You're his guardian so it's your job to tell him." Cloud answered because he didn't want to tell Shinji the news.

"What! No...telling Shinji news like this wasn't in the job description! He likes you best so you tell him!" Misato said to protest what Cloud had said. While the two were arguing Misato and Cloud didn't really notice that Maya was right behind them at first, but they started to notice her when they heard Maya laughing.

The two turned their heads to see Maya smiling at them "You know you two almost act like." Maya was saying, but she stopped short when she started laughing again.

"Like what?" Cloud and Misato both asked the laughing NERV employee.

"Like both of you were married to one another or something. Misato have you been going out with this guy?" Maya asked with a sly smile.

Misato's face turned beet red as she replied "No of course not! Cloud's a nice guy and all, but." Misato was saying, but she was unable to answer the rest of Maya's question.

"But!" Maya said as her smile grew wider. She was very curious to hear Misato's answer. But Maya decided while she was waiting for Misato's answer she turned to Cloud and asked "Hey Cloud have you been going out with Misato."

"What!" Cloud said as he turned his head to face Maya.

"Or would you like to go out with Misato?" Maya asked.

Cloud's face turned red as he looked at Misato. Both of them were speechless. Maya didn't need to ask the two anymore questions. Just judging them by their expressions alone was enough to tell someone that they liked one another a lot. "Don't worry about it you two. I was just messing around. See you guys later." Maya said as she walked away.

Misato and Cloud were still just looking at one another, but their attention was drawn away to another person who asked the two "Why don't both of you tell Shinji that Junior is his brother at the same time." Misato and Cloud looked to their right and they noticed Rei was standing there.

"How long have you been standing here?" Misato asked the first child.

"Long enough to hear your arguments about who should tell Shinji that Junior is his brother. If you want I can do it." Rei offered to the two.

"No that's alright Rei. I think Misato and I should go with your suggestion. We'll both tell Shinji, but thanks for offering your help. Oh by the way is there anyone else in the hallway with you?" Cloud asked the child.

Rei looked at him with a blank expression and answered "No...why do you ask?"

"No reason really, but thank you." Cloud said as he started to walk away.

"Thanks Rei." Misato said as she walked away to look for Shinji with Cloud.

Rei turned around and walked away, but the young teen was heading towards the Eva hanger. Rei was somewhat curious about Shinji's brother, so she decided that the time seemed appropriate to meet him. Meanwhile Junior was inside Eva 016. The Black Eva was busy making its way back up the shaft. Junior had completed his task of returning the lance to its original resting place which was being stuck into Lillith's chest...again.

At the same time Shinji was talking with Asuka in the hallway near the hanger for the Evangelions. Misato and Cloud found them in the hall, but the two were concerned how Shinji would react to the news. Cloud was able to think up many possible situations of how Shinji would react, but Misato knew Shinji better than Cloud did, so she was able to figure out Shinji's most likely response to the news.

"I hope Shinji doesn't go nuts or something like Sephiroth did when he found out about his past." Cloud told Misato quietly.

"Shinji won't freak out like that. Hey Cloud let's make a bet. If Shinji faints you have to join me for dinner. If he reacts differently you." Misato was thinking of what she could do for Cloud.

"How about if I win I will take you out for a nice romantic walk?" Cloud replied.

"Sure why not." Misato said as the two shook hands and the bet was made.

"Hey Shinji." Both Misato and Cloud said together as they walked up to Shinji. Shinji turned his head to face the two. "Shinji we have something we need to tell you. We have learned that you have a twin brother." Cloud informed the third child.

"I have a what?" Shinji asked Misato while his face bore a confused expression.

"You have a twin brother Shinji, and he is here inside of NERV right now." Misato answered.

Shinji was totally speechless. He didn't know what to say about it, but Asuka who was standing near him walked up to Misato and said "Hey is Shinji's twin brother anything like Shinji?" Asuka began to draw up a mental image of what Shinji's twin brother might be like in her mind. So far Asuka was expecting Shinji's twin brother to be just like Shinji. "Two Shinji's...I can't even imagine that." Asuka thought.

"Where is he?" Shinji asked with a faintly happy and curious expression.

Cloud and Misato were trying to work up the courage to tell Shinji because both of them were fearful of how Shinji would take the news. Until finally Cloud swallowed hard and said "He is the pilot of Eva 016...Sephiroth Junior is your brother."

Shinji's eyes widened in surprise at Cloud words. "Sephiroth Junior's body was warped by Hojo while your mother was pregnant with you and him. After you two were born Hojo took Sephiroth Junior to raise him, but during the time she was pregnant Hojo was able to keep both your mother and father from finding out him...until today." Misato informed Shinji.

While Shinji was still speechless Asuka shouted "How the hell can Sephiroth Junior be Shinji's twin brother. Both of them are completely different!" Asuka drew up mental images of Shinji and Sephiroth Junior in her mind. "Let's see Shinji is kinda a wuss, a quiet person, nice, and friendly...I suppose. Now Sephiroth Junior is a Half Angel, a jerk and too full of himself! How the hell can they be brothers?" Asuka thought to herself as she tried to compare Shinji with Junior.

"Well if you don't believe us Asuka you can always ask Gendo about it. He found out that Junior is Shinji's twin brother before we did somehow." Misato told the red head.

"Well I still don't believe it. Hey Shinji what do you think about it?" Asuka asked the third child, but she got no reply. Asuka called Shinji's name a few times, but when she turned around she found Shinji had passed out on the floor. Shinji had fainted; Misato had a feeling that might this was going to happen.

"I guess I win the bet." Misato said as she knelt down on the floor next to Shinji to see if he was alright.

"Then its dinner with you then." Cloud said as he knelt down near Shinji to see if there was anything he could do for the boy.

Sometime later Junior was walking out of the hanger after he had changed back into his usual attire. He was walking down the hall, but he stopped when he ran into Rei. Junior knew the woman in front of him was Rei, because Shinji and he had talked about Rei a few days ago, but the sliver haired man didn't really have the pleasure to meet her though.

"You must be Rei Ayanami. I have heard much about. It's a pleasure to meet the first child." Junior greeted as he walked over to her. Rei maintained her blank expression on her face. Rei did notice that Junior was about the same height as Shinji.

"I have been told that I might be using Eva unit 014. I wanted to ask you if there are any special features or anything about it that you could tell me." Rei asked.

"Well the unit has flight capability and an S2 engine. Controlling the Eva while flying it can be a little difficult, but once you get the hang of it. Flying will be a simple task. Do you have anymore questions?" Junior asked.

"Yes I have heard that I have Jenova cells just like Asuka and Shinji. Could perhaps tell me everything you know about them. I also understand that these cells give me special abilities. Could you assist me so I could bring them out?" Rei asked the sliver haired Eva pilot.

"Sure, but why would you want your abilities brought out?" Sephiroth Junior asked with a curious expression.

"So I could better assist NERV with the eventual battle with Sephiroth." Rei answered.

Junior thought about what Rei was asking him. Junior did have to admit that he already liking Rei more than Asuka, but it was Rei's quiet demeanor Sephiroth Junior liked. "Alright, but we should go somewhere there is some open space." Junior suggested as Rei only nodded her head as her reply. Both of them walked down the hall to head somewhere so Junior could help Rei bring out the rest of her Jenova abilities. But Rei was hearing Sephiroth's voice in her mind.

"What are you doing with him?" the original Sephiroth asked Rei mentally.

"I only want an opportunity to bring out the rest of my abilities. Do you disapprove of it?" Rei replied.

"No, but just don't get too close to him. If you too get close your relationship might cloud your judgment." Sephiroth answered as his presences disappeared from her mind.

"I don't plan to get too close to him." Rei thought to herself.

A/N: well that Chapter went ratter nicely. Shinji has been told that Junior is his brother. Cloud is now stuck with a dinner date with Misato. But what is Rei up to? R&R


	22. Chapter 22 A lovely dinner

Chapter 22

A lovely dinner

Rei and Sephiroth Junior were standing outside of the NERV complex inside the Geo-front. The wide open plains and forest was ideal the place for Sephiroth Junior to assist Rei with helping her realize her Jenova abilities. "This place should do fine." Junior said as he sat down and was leaning against a tree. "Now I guess I will explain to you everything I know about Jenova's cells." Sephiroth Junior informed Rei. Junior explained everything there was to tell about Jenova's cells. It took Junior about an hour to explain everything. Once Junior was done Rei had a few questions.

"How are you able to do all of those...energy blasts? If energy blasts is the appropriate term of course." Rei asked as she sat down a few feet away directly in front of Junior.

"The word Energy blasts is probably the best term to use. Anyway in order to use an energy blast or a spell you just need to focus your mind on your objective. Then you use the power of Jenova's cells and your mind to manipulate the molecules surrounding you. You can throw a fireball, a blast of ice or use bolts of lighting or energy. Pretty much you can throw what you want at your targets." Sephiroth answered.

"You mean like this?" Rei said as she focused her mind. Soon her right hand was flaring up with energy, but her right hand was becoming almost transparent. The energy she was creating began to gather itself in her hand. Once all of the energy was collected into her hand she released it into the sky.

Sephiroth Junior was looking at Rei's energy bolt she had launched with a look of sheer amazement that was written all over his face. "Damn she learns fast." Junior thought to himself. "I didn't think you would learn so quickly, but I am very impressed." Junior told Rei. Rei didn't say a word she only continued to stare at Junior.

"Well what else about Jenova abilities do you want to know?" Junior asked.

"I am a bit interested about the abilities of levitation and flight and you can do." Rei asked Junior with a faint curious expression.

"Well that ability is only acquirable if you have a heavy concentration of Jenova cells in your body like I do. I don't know if you will be able to use that ability." Junior explained to Rei.

"Just tell me how to use it and we shall see if I can do it or not." Rei asked.

Meanwhile inside of NERV Shinji was still overwhelmed by the news he had received from Cloud and Misato. Asuka was sitting inside of lounge near Shinji who was laid out on a couch recovering from fainting in the hall. Meanwhile Cloud was sitting in front of a table while Misato was giving Cloud a nice plate of food which consisted of a steak, pea, carrots and cooked potatoes with butter.

Asuka saw the plate, and she knew that food was made by Misato. Asuka knew perfectly well that Misato was not a great cook. She feared poor Cloud will be making some trips to the bathroom. Asuka was going to try and warn Cloud, but the blonde swordsman was already eating. Several minutes later Cloud was finished, but Asuka was unable to tell if Cloud had gotten sick from eating Misato's cooking.

"Was it good?" Misato asked with a hopeful smile.

"It was very delicious." Cloud replied.

"I am glad you enjoyed. I'll be right back." Misato said as she walked out of the lounge.

Asuka walked up to Cloud and asked "Are you lying about the food Misato gave you?"

"Hey when you can handle eating Shinra's Soldier rations for a year. Then you can eat anything." Cloud replied.

"Ok then...well I better get Junior so I can break the news of that he is Shinji's twin brother to him." Asuka said as she ran off, but she had a sly smile on her face. Asuka was eager to see how Junior would react to the news.

Outside Rei attempted the levitation ability but she wasn't able to float no higher than three inches off the ground. Rei wasn't capable of doing the levitation ability. However unknown to Rei and Junior someone was watching them from behind a tree. It was Jen, and she was looking at Rei and Sephiroth Junior with a scornful glaze.

"So Sephiroth thinks Shinji's brother could be a threat to everything he has been planning huh. Well this is the prefect opportunity to take him out and Sephiroth's so-called new apprentice. I can take them both out at once." Jen thought as she cut off her hand.

While her hand was regenerating the hand she cut off crawled away and it started to transform into another Jenova monster. The creature became Jenova-life. Within a matter of moments the monster was looming over both Rei and Sephiroth Junior.

"What is that thing?" Rei asked Junior while she remained clam.

"It's a Jenova monster. Jen must have sent another one out after Shinji." Junior stated as he drew his sword and assumed a battle stance. "Rei get out of here and inform everyone what is going on. Go now." Junior shouted to Rei as the blue haired girl ran off into the trees behind Junior.

Once Rei was safe Junior jumped head on into his fight with Jenova-life as the monster started whipping out its tentacles at the sliver haired swordsman. Meanwhile Jen thought to herself "well Junior you will soon learn that this Jenova monster is a lot stronger than the last one. Good luck trying to beat it." Jen was about to walk away when someone hit her in the side of the head with a large stick.

"Well, Well if it's the little bitch who tried to kill me and Shinji last time." Asuka said as she raised her stick up once more to deliver another blow.

"The Pilot of Eva 02...You fucking bitch you will pay for harming my pretty face." Jen roared as she got up. Asuka tried to hit Jen again but the Jenova clone grabbed it and she ripped it out of Asuka's hands. Jen threw the stick away into the distance. "You are so fucking dead. I am going to kick your ass." Jen shouted as she ran at Asuka.

"Bring it on bitch!" Asuka shouted as she jumped head on into a catfight with Jen.

While Asuka and Jen were fighting Junior was seized by one of the tentacles. The monster started to squeeze Junior's body, but the young boy wasn't done yet. Junior unleashed a powerful field of energy within his own body. The field of energy caused the tentacle holding him to disintegrate. Once Junior was freed he quickly used many different sword maneuvers to cut apart any of Jenova-Life's tentacles that were attempting to grab him.

While at the same time Asuka and Jen were beating the crap out of one another. Jen punched Asuka in the face a couple time, but Asuka grabbed Jen by the neck with one arm. While Asuka held Jen's head under her arm she used her other arm to started dealing Jen an onslaught of punches to her belly. Once Asuka was tired of hitting her there she kneed Jen in the head, and while the Jenova clone was lying on the ground stunned. Asuka body slammed Jen in the back while Asuka sent her elbow into her spine.

Meanwhile Junior was sent flying into a tree when he was swatted in the face by one of Jenova-Life's tentacles. Junior jumped back up onto his feet and he ran back into battle. The monster unleashed an attack that covered the area around it in gigantic bubbles. Junior was knocked back by a few of the bubbles but that didn't stop him from running up to Jenova-Life to cut into its chest. While his sword was stuck in the monster's chest Junior unleashed bolts of energy. Using the sword like a lighting rod Junior was able to direct the full force of his attack into Jenova-life's body.

The monster started to howl in pain, but the creature fired a laser beam at Junior. Junior quickly blocked it with his AT field. Junior rushed behind Jenova-life, and with a swift swing of his sword he took off Jenova's head. The creature fell to the ground while the monster's head rolled pass a tree.

While Junior was trying to finish off Jenova-life, Asuka had just taken a few punches and a kick to her stomach, but the Eva pilot was just more determined to take Jen down. Suddenly Asuka heard someone shout "Here Ms. Langley." Asuka was giving a steel pipe. Rei stood near her holding a pipe herself.

"Wonder girl what are you doing here?" Asuka demanded.

"I was asked to go and bring Junior some assistance. Help is on the way, but I returned to assist Junior with the monster. While I help Junior you can fight her with the weapon I found for you." Rei said as she ran off to help Junior.

"Well at least I have something to bash her head with." Asuka said as she raised her new weapon up. Jen tried to attack Asuka, but the red haired evaded it and Asuka hit Jen in the jaw. Asuka saw some teeth fly out of her mouth. The blow caused Jen to fall to her knees. Asuka started hitting Jen in the back and in the head with the pipe multiple times. If Jen was a human she would have been dead by now.

Rei walked towards the battle site where Junior was still fighting a headless Jenova-life. The monster had gotten back up after Junior had beheaded it. Rei raised her hand up and sent a volley of energy bolts at the monster burning most of its flesh. The creature turned its body towards Rei as if it sensed she was there. The way the monster had its body posed it didn't seem happy about what Rei did to it.

"Rei get the hell out of here!" Sephiroth Junior shouted.

The monster sent about six tentacles towards Rei. Rei tried hitting the creature with another volley of energy shots, but they weren't working on the monster. Rei was about to get impaled by the monster's tentacles. Suddenly Junior jumped in front of Rei and he pushed out of the way of the monster's attack, but Junior didn't have enough time to protect himself or get out of the way of the monster's tentacles. Three of the six tentacles missed Junior, but the other three had impaled Junior's left leg, right shoulder, and the lower left hand side of Junior's body. If Junior was human he would have been killed, but luckily for Junior...he wasn't.

"Sephiroth Junior!" Rei shouted as the young man fell to the ground due to the lost of blood and his injuries. Junior's body was taking a long time to heal due to the severely of his wounds.

Rei was concerned that Junior might have been killed. But to her surprise Junior got back up onto his feet despite the fact that the boy was losing a huge amount of blood with each second. Junior's eyes were burning with determination as something unexpected occurred. A black angel wing emerged from the left hand side of his back. A whirlwind of light green energy enveloped him. Junior raised his hand up and he pointed his palm at the monster while it was trying to use another tentacle attack against Junior.

Junior's eyes suddenly became slits as he fired a massive barrage of energy bolts that utterly ripped Jenova-life to pieces. Any parts of the monster that survived were destroyed by Junior's powerful assault. Meanwhile in the NERV command center Maya was detecting a huge energy surge above ground. She was horrified by the energy signature that was being detected, because she heard about a creature that had produced a similar energy signature before.

Once Jenova was dead Junior fell to the ground and he passed out. His wounds were completely healed but he only passed out due to the huge amount of blood he lost. The angel wing he had disappeared leaving only a few feathers on the ground near Rei. Junior had saved her life, but she was surprised by the power he displayed. Rei heard the sounds of Cloud and Misato coming so she quickly gathered up all of the feathers and she stuffed them into her pocket.

Meanwhile Jen ran away from Asuka soon after Junior destroyed her monster. Asuka was yelling at Jen saying "Come back here you bitch. I am not done with you yet!" Rei decided to stay with Junior until Misato and Cloud arrive. At the same time Sephiroth had felt the energy Junior had unleashed. He put one hand to his chin and said "That was too close. His full power was almost triggered."

A/N: well that chapter came out rather nicely. I will try to work on my commas. Thanks for the input.


	23. Chapter 23 Countdown till Reunion

Chapter 23

Countdown till Reunion

Cloud and Misato appeared on the scene moments later after Rei had taken all of the feathers that had fallen off of Junior's wing. Cloud knelt down by the boy's side and he used put two fingers against his neck to check his pulse. "The kid is still alive, but what the hell happened here?" Cloud asked as he turned his head to look at Rei.

"Another Jenova monster tried to kill Junior and myself." Rei answered.

"I see. Well at least no one was killed." Cloud replied as he began to use a healing spell.

"By the way what were you two doing out here?" Misato asked Rei while she gave the blue haired child an investigative expression.

"Yeah...that something I want to know too." Asuka said as se stepped out from behind some trees holding a blood covered steel pipe.

"Asuka! What are you doing out here?" Cloud asked with a surprised look as the swordsman noticed the blood stained steel pipe in her hand.

"Beating the shit out of Jen. I ran into her while I was looking for Junior. We got into a fight and I kicked her ass, but the bitch ran off before I could finish her." Asuka answered as she tossed the pipe she was holding to the side.

"No kidding." Misato commented as she looked at Asuka with a worried expression.

"So Rei why were you out here with junior all by yourself?" Asuka said with a smirk on her face. "I know why. Rei I didn't think I would live to see the day when you would drag someone out here so you get romantic with him, but I didn't think you would drag Shinji's brother out here?" Asuka said to tease the first child.

"No Ms. Langley that is not the reason why I went out here with Junior. I came out here because I wanted him to show me how to bring out my Jenova abilities." Rei answered.

"What!" Asuka shouted as she looked at Rei with a surprised expression on her face. "That son of a bitch showed you how to use your Jenova abilities!" Asuka said while there was signs of jealously written all over her face.

"Yes he did. I think Junior thought you were too bitchy, stubborn and loud to be taught how to use your abilities because you would be a danger to everyone else around you." Rei informed the second child.

Cloud stood up near Junior's unconscious form while thinking "I can't argue with Junior on that decision."

"Cloud is Junior dead?" Asuka said as she shot the blonde swordsman a life-threatening glare.

"No?" Cloud replied.

"Well" Asuka said quietly, but suddenly she jumped onto Sephiroth Junior's body. Asuka started to strangle Junior's neck while shouting "He will be when I am done with him!" However before Asuka could do any harm to Junior. Rei grabbed Asuka by the hair and she pulled him off of Junior.

"Get off of him. You will not harm Junior." Rei informed Asuka as she gave the red haired woman an intimidating glare.

"Why you!" Asuka was saying as she rose up to her feet. She tried to rush Rei, but the blue haired girl grabbed Asuka's arm and she twisted it behind the red head's back.

"Don't even attempt to harm me or Junior." Rei said to Asuka as she released her.

Asuka looked at Rei with an angry expression. She muttered something in German as she walked away. Misato was slightly surprised by the suddenly change she noticed in Rei. The Major wasn't really expecting Rei to do that to Asuka. Meanwhile Junior was starting to come to. His eyes opened up and he woke to find Cloud, Misato and Rei near him.

"Hello everyone." Junior said as she slowly got up.

"Hey take it easy." Cloud advised Junior as he helped the boy up.

"What happened?" Junior asked with a weary expression on his face. Clearly the boy was exhausted from what happened during his battle against Jenova-life.

"You don't remember anything." Misato asked the young man with a faintly surprised expression.

"All I remember is that I threw myself at Rei so I could knock her out of the path of the Jenova monster's tentacles. Then nothing." Junior replied.

"Rei can you tell us what happened?" Cloud asked the first child as he turned his head to face her.

"I destroyed the creature with some of the abilities Junior taught me." Rei replied. Rei decided to hide the truth about what happened because Rei was concerned with the thought of what might happen to him if Misato and everyone else in NERV knew about the burst of power Junior showed.

"Well in that case great job Rei." Misato said to congratulate the girl. While Misato was smiling at Rei Cloud was becoming very suspicious of Rei. Her power and the way she threatened Asuka. Something wasn't right.

"Better keep an eye on her." Cloud thought to himself.

"I guess your abilities are flourishing much quicker than I thought." Junior said as he smiled at her.

"You save my life so I thought it was best if I help you defeat the monster." Rei replied.

Meanwhile in Gendo's office Fuyutski approached Gendo's desk while the commander of NERV himself was sitting in his chair with his back turned to Fuyutski. "You have something to tell me Fuyutski." Gendo asked as his chair turned around slowly. Gendo was now looking at his second in command with an emotionless expression.

"Yes I do. Did you hear about the energy signature that was detected by Maya several minutes ago?" Fuyutski asked his friend.

"No I didn't hear about it...I saw it. I watched Junior unleash a powerful field of energy that I observed when I heard some explosions near this building." Gendo answered.

"Well then. You may be interested to know what type of energy signature Junior generated before it disappeared. The energy generated by Junior matched the same energy signature that was generated by Adam when he caused the Second impact." Fuyutski informed Gendo.

"I see." Gendo replied. "I believe that Junior is more capable of causing the Third impact than anyone else." Gendo informed Fuyutski while he had a cold glare on his face.

"What do you mean?" Fuyutski asked while he was confused by what Gendo had told him.

"Remember that Junior is also composed of both Adam and Lillith's DNA. Had Junior been completely composed of their DNA cells Junior might have caused the Third impact when he was born? Although Junior can stimulated the same energies that were unleashed by Adam when the second impact occurred. He is not fully capable of bring froth the Third impact...not on his own anyway. If Junior was to willing merge with either one of the Eva's, Rei, Adam or Lillith. Junior would then be capable of causing the Third impact." Gendo informed Fuyutski.

"Then we should be careful with him then." Fuyutski advised.

"Yes we should, but then again he could prove very useful to us if needed." Gendo said while a very small smile could be seen on his face.

Later Junior accompanied Cloud and Misato to the lounge where Shinji was sitting there waiting for the group to return. Misato was the first to enter. She was soon followed by Cloud and Junior. Junior sat down on a table next to Cloud while Misato sat down on the table just opposite of Cloud.

"Uh Junior we have something we need to tell you?" Misato said to the sliver haired young man.

"Yes?" Junior replied.

"We found out that you have another brother. But this one shares the mother you two have." Cloud was saying, but Junior interrupted him.

"Shinji is my brother. I recently found out about it." Junior informed Cloud.

Cloud, Misato and Shinji were surprised by Junior's reply. Cloud and Misato were completely confused, but Shinji looked like he was completely brain-dead due to all of the confusion. "How did you know?" Misato answered.

"My real mother told me while I was inside of Eva 01." Junior answered, but the sliver young man's reply caused the room to go silent. "She even gave me this." Junior said as he pulled the white materia out his pocket.

Cloud's eyes widen in surprise as he looked at the white materia. "The White Materia! That is the same orb Aeris used to call Holy. I am sure of it." Cloud informed everyone. Misato and Shinji remember what Cloud had told them about the white materia and what kind of power it was capable of.

"Then you spoke with mother, but how is that possible." Shinji asked his sliver haired twin brother.

"Because my body has a stronger concentration of Jenova cells, but you also forget that Hojo gave the Eva some Jenova cells so a high synchronization rate could be possible. That high concentration with Jenova cells within my body made our conversation possible while I was unconscious." Junior explained.

"Wow that is freaky if you don't mind me saying." Misato said to the group.

"Oh that reminds me. My mother wanted me to thank you on her behalf for taking care of Shinji." Junior told Misato.

"Oh...thanks." Misato replied with a smile.

"I am curious what else did Shinji's mother tell you?" Cloud asked with a curious expression.

"Well he wants me to basically kill Hojo and Sephiroth. Stop their evil plans while at the same time she has asked me to look out for Shinji." Junior answered with a smile.

"Did she tell you where you could find Sephiroth and Hojo?" Cloud asked Junior.

"Not exactly...she did tell me that Hojo's lab is hidden somewhere inside of the Central Dogma. I was planning on waiting for Sephiroth followers to come for Reunion, so that way when they arrive I could follow them to Sephiroth or Hojo." Junior answered.

"When were you planning on telling us this?" Misato demanded.

"When I told Shinji about my talk with mother and that I am his brother." Junior replied.

"Ok." Misato replied with an annoyed look on her face.

"You know Shinji a thought just occurred to me. Since I was born first I am your older brother." Junior announced.

"Wait a minute since when are you older than me?" Shinji protested.

"Because I was born first!" Junior answered with a smile.

"But that's no fair!" Shinji shouted.

While two Ikari brothers began to argue with one another Misato looked at the two and smiled while thinking "those two will get along just fine."

A/N: ok next chapter I am planning some Cloud and Misato fluff.


	24. Chapter 24 Trouble is brewing

Chapter 24

Trouble is brewing

Deep within the Central Dogma somewhere was Sephiroth. The sliver haired swordsman was sitting inside a chair while grabbing his chest and grunting in pain. His skin was completely pale and his face had black veins seen all over his face. His eyes had even turned into a blood red color. Sephiroth wasn't feeling very well. "Hojo is the next clone ready!" Sephiroth shouted as one of his eyes scanned the room for the scientist.

"It is ready! You may transfer now." Hojo announced to his son.

"Finally!" Sephiroth said as his body fell out of the chair. His old body had died due to the removal of Sephiroth soul from the body, but this wasn't the first time the former general had to perform a transfer from one body to another.

Moments later the body that once housed Sephiroth soul blew apart. Soon all that was left of the body was a pool of LCL liquid sitting in its place. Elsewhere in the room a pod opened up and a Sephiroth clone walked out of it. Sephiroth walked over to a pile of clothes sitting near by.

"Damn you Adam." Sephiroth said to himself as he recalled his battle with the giant of light. After Adam had self-destructed Sephiroth thought he was victorious, but he soon learned that he was sadly mistaking. Moments later Sephiroth's body began to lose its shape and it was about to turn into a puddle of LCL. This was due to the anti-AT field Adam had unleashed. The only way Sephiroth was able to save himself by transferring his soul, power and mind into another body with Jenova cells. His only choice at that time was Hojo.

"I see the genetic breakdowns are happening much more frequently now. Good thing I created a large supply of clones capable of storing your essence." Hojo informed Sephiroth with a sly smile.

"Well this wouldn't be happing if I had known about Adam's Anti-AT field! But I thought when I took another clone as my new host I would be able to keep my form from deteriorating, but it seems that I was wrong. Somehow the Anti-AT field effect passes on with me when I enter a body. When I am in a clone body...I can maintain its AT field and make the clone last for a few weeks or up to a month, but when I possess someone who has my cells I can stay in that body up to several years. But now the clones I posses change into LCL liquid after a few days. Soon I won't be able to use any of the clones as my body. I will be stuck having to use Keel's body. It's already been difficult controlling him as it is." Sephiroth said as he got dress.

"Well it's a good thing after Reunion you will start the third impact!" Hojo complimented.

"Indeed...but Junior is still a problem. That idiot Jen has now caused some of his power to awaken. We must take care of him quickly! Call that stupid bitch in here!" Sephiroth commanded.

"Jen get in here!" Hojo shouted.

A few moments later Jen entered the room and she was standing before Sephiroth and Hojo. "Yes father?" Jen asked as she held an ice pack to her face.

"Jen because of your foolishness some of Junior's power has awakened. So as a punishment you have twenty four hours to eliminate him. If he is not dead by then...I will kill you myself. Your time limit starts now! Now get out of my sight and get on with your mission." Sephiroth said as he put on some gloves. Sephiroth wore a uniform that seemed to be a mix between the uniforms Gendo and Keel wears. The coloring was pretty much black and it had some sliver on the uniform's lining in the appropriate places.

Jen didn't say a word as an expression of fear covered Jen's face. Jen ran of the room to start searching for her prey. Sephiroth sat down in his chair to look at the monitors that allowed Sephiroth to watch everyone in NERV. Sephiroth smile grew as he felt those who had the blood of his mother were drawing closer to NERV.

Elsewhere in NERV. Shinji and Junior had given up auguring with one another over who was the oldest. Now the two were playing a game of checkers. So far Shinji had beaten Junior about three times in a row, but Junior had gotten lucky a few times and he beat Shinji twice. At the same time Cloud and Misato had left the lounge, but Asuka entered several minutes into Junior's and Shinji's sixth game.

"So Shinji how did Junior take the news?" Asuka asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Actually Junior found out about it before any of us did." Shinji replied as he made his move against Junior.

"Damn...it seems like you, me, Misato and Cloud seems to be the last ones who learn about anything.

"Indeed." Junior commented as he did a move against Shinji that caused him to loose three of his checker pieces.

"Hey can I play winner." Asuka asked the two.

"Sure...I think we will be done in a couple of minutes." Shinji said as he successfully got one of his pieces to the other side of the board. "King me!" Shinji said with a smile.

Meanwhile at Rei's apartment the blue haired girl was putting the feathers she had taken from Junior into the case where she use to keep Gendo's broken glasses. She sat on her bed looking at the feathers thinking about how was Junior able to generate so much destructive power. While she was thinking about Junior's abilities she began to remember when he saved her. Rei noticed that Junior was somehow different from the people she knew. To her Sephiroth Junior seemed stubborn, mean to some, overall he seemed to be a confusing character.

Suddenly Rei heard someone enter her apartment, just as she turned around to see who it was the last thing she saw was a black object hitting her in the face and knocking her out cold. Later that evening back at NERV Asuka had finished played a few games of checkers with Shinji and Junior. Asuka had decided to retire for the night and she went to sleep on a near by sofa, but not before warning both Junior and Shinji that if they try anything on her while she was sleeping she would punish them under pain of death. The two boys continued playing their game.

"You know that smile on Asuka's face is starting to really creep me out." Junior asked as he noticed that Asuka had an evil smile on her face while she was asleep.

"Maybe she is having a good dream?" Shinji thought as he took out another of Junior's checker pieces. However little did the two know Asuka's dream wasn't good for them, Asuka was dreaming about kicking Junior and Shinji's butts in just about everything. Her dream was about pulverizing them and the rest of those who would compete against her to show that they were better than her. The dream Asuka was in made it possible for her to be number one.

Sometime later Shinji and Junior were tried of playing against one another in checkers. So Shinji went to find a place to sleep. Junior was about to head off to go to bed, but he stopped to hear a message he was receiving in his mind. "Oh Junior hello calling Junior." The voice mocked.

"Jen what the hell are doing in my head? Get the fuck out!" Junior roared at the mental voice in his head.

"Ok, but you have to the chance to save the hostage I have captured." Jen said as she started giggling evilly.

"What hostage?" Junior asked as he started to become concern over who Jen had captured.

"See for yourself." Jen said as the evil woman projected an image of Rei with her hands and legs chained to a long flag poll judging by the looks of the object Rei was confined to.

"Let her go Jen she has nothing to do with this!" Junior roared.

"Actually I am not interested in her. She is just the bait to bring the person I want. That is you Junior. Here is the deal...come to the old gym at Shinji's school and I will meet you there. Try to tell anyone else or bring in anyone to help you, and I will kill Rei. It is ten thirty now. You have until eleven thirty to be at the gym or the girl dies. See you then." Jen said as she severed the mental link with Junior.

"Damn that bitch." Junior cursed in his mind.

Junior ran back to the lounge to get his sword. Once he had his sword in hand he ran out of the room and he dashed through the halls heading towards the nearest exit. Meanwhile Shinji was walking down the halls to his room when he ran into Misato and Cloud. "Hello Shinji." Misato said with a smile.

"Hello. Where have you two been?" Shinji asked as both Cloud and Misato face had a little bit of red on them.

"We have been out walking with outside with one another." Misato answered.

"Oh well I am heading off to bed. I will see you two in the morning. Good night both of you." Shinji said as he continued walking down the hall.

Junior arrived at Shinji's old school in the ruins of Tokyo-3, but to be more specific the remains of Shinji's old school. Many of the school buildings were destroyed due to recent events, but it was a miracle the school it hasn't been completely destroyed yet. Junior had arrived with only seven minutes to spare. Junior began to walk around the school ground looking for the gym and any signs of Rei or Jen.

Eventually Junior made his way to school gym. Junior entered the ruins of the large gymnasium to find all of the basketball hoops had fall from their places, many of the bleachers were destroyed by some fallen debris from the ceiling and there was a few holes in the roof. As mentioned earlier it was a miracle that the school was still standing after all that has happened.

Suddenly a woman's voice echoed throughout the room saying "Welcome Junior to your death. Sephiroth thinks you are getting too powerful so he wants you eliminated."

"Show yourself Jen!" Junior roared as he drew his sword.

"I am right here!" Jen shouted as she jumped into the Gym from one of the holes in the ceiling. Jen landed a few feet away standing in front of Junior holding a trident, and the Jenova clone had a small katana in its sheath strapped to her side.

"Jen you have no chance against me. So let the girl go and I might let you live." Junior said as he assumed an offensive sword fighting pose.

"We'll see about that, but this time only one of us will leave this place alive. Once I am done with you I will kill your brother and finally avenge my sweet Kaoru." Jen said as she pulled out a picture of Jen's dead favorite angel and kissed it.

"You know Kaoru wasn't interested in you." Junior informed the woman.

"Shut up! I will kill you and Shinji and no force in this world is going to stop me." Jen said as he stood ready to fight Junior.


	25. Chapter 25 A duel at school

Chapter 25

A duel at school

Junior and Jen were facing off against one another, but instead of attacking Junior Jen used her trident and she cut her arm off. She quickly re-grew a new arm, but the arm she cut off transformed into another Jenova creature. The creature was Jenova-Death, and the giant mass of tentacles and whatever else the monster was made out of lashed out its tentacles at Junior. Junior jumped into the air to evade them. Two of them tried to grab him from below, but the young swordsman sliced them up with his sword.

Jen jumped up onto the roof of the building and she sat down and she started fixing her nails. Junior was stuck in mortal combat with the Jenova create as he cut off some more tentacles that had tried to decapitate him. Junior threw his sword like a harpoon and the sword pieced the head of the monster. Jenova-Death screamed in agony as it fell backwards. Junior fired and blasted the monster with some lighting based spells.

"Jen you are nothing but a bitchy little coward!" Junior shouted. Junior ran pass Jenova-Death to reclaim his sword from behind the monster.

Once he had his sword he ran up to the monster and he began slicing up the monster in a frenzy of sword strikes. Blood and parts of the monster started to fly all over the place. Soon nothing was left of Jenova-Death, but a chopped up carcass. Junior was about to turn his attention to Jen, but Jenova-Death regenerated and it resumed its attack on Junior.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Junior said as he jumped back to avoid getting hit by the monster's assault.

Jenova-Death tried to spit acid at Junior, but the sliver haired teen was much quicker as he avoided the deadly spit. Junior threw a sphere of energy at Jenova-death and the blast blew one of its larger limbs clear off of its body. Junior was trying to contemplate way he could destroy the monster. While the sliver haired boy was running he noticed a large tank of propane could be seen outside of the gym though one of the holes in the gym's wall.

Junior whistled to the monster hoping it would follow him. The monster moved towards its prey as Junior jumped thorough the hole in the wall. Junior near the large propane tank waiting for the monster. Once the monster was looming over him after it's smashed its way thorough the wall of the gym Junior smiled as he jumped up and he fired a blast of energy at the tank. The large tank exploded and the Jenova monster was incinerated.

Jen turned her head and saw the smoke and flames from the explosion and smiled. "Good bye Junior." Jen said with a smile of satisfaction.

"I am not dead yet Jen." Junior said as both of his feet hit Jen in the head and the force of his landing sent the young woman crashing thorough the roof of the gym and crashing into the ground below. Junior had used the explosion to propel himself high into the air.

Jen rose up from the rubble and had a look on her face that would terrify most brave men and women. Jen raised her trident to block Junior's sword strikes as he started attacking Jen with a serious look on his face. He kept dealing one blow after another against Jen as Junior kept hitting the trident with all he could muster. Sparks were flying as the sliver haired teen was giving it all he had so he could cut the trident in half and leave Jen with nothing to project her.

Finally with one good decisive blow Junior cut the trident in half and he cut Jen's head in two at the same time. Junior pulled his sword out of Jen's spilt head and he put it away. Jen was still standing there with a look of surprise on each half of her spilt face.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow. Here have a gift." Junior said with a boyish grin as the young man reached into his pocket and he pulled out a grenade. Junior pulled the pin and stuffed it down Jen's exposed throat. Before the grenade could explode Junior grabbed Jen and he threw her high into the air over his shoulder. Jen landed into flames that were from the explosion of the propane tank. Seconds later the grenade exploded. Junior stood there with his back turned to the smoke and flames behind him for a moment or two until he said "I know you are not dead Jen, so just get your ass up and let's finish this."

"Very well!" Jen hissed as a large object was rising up from the flames. Jen's new form was similar to Jenova Synisesis, but this form had many whip like tentacles attached to the back and the legs of the monster and Jen's face was a light blue with red eyes. She was looming over Junior as both of her red eyes became slits.

"Come and get some of this!" Junior dared as he drew his sword once again.

"Bring it on!" Jen hissed as she and Junior partially threw themselves at each other. Junior was the first to draw blood as he cut his way through Jen's tentacles when the psychotic teen tried to seize him with them. Junior moved up and with one good vertical cut with his sword he spilt Jen's head in two while he was jumping over the monster. Jen was trying to shout a bunch of curse words, but since her head was still cut in half the words came out all distorted and mixed up.

Junior pulled out three pipes that were sticking out of the roof behind him as he picked each one up and he threw them at Jen. Like a spear each pipe penetrated a part of Jen's body ripping through it like a knife thorough tin-foil. Jen screamed while her head was regenerating. "Had enough bitch...now where is Rei!" Junior shouted at the monster.

"Don't worry. I will send her to hell with you after I kill you!" Jen shouted as she turned her body around in a flash and she charged the sliver haired swordsman.

Junior reacted to Jen's attack by jumped up into the air while Jen while still caught up in her own blind enraged anger caused the monster to step on a weak area of the roof that couldn't support Jen's gigantic weight. Jen fell through the roof and she landed on a pile of broke glass and stone rubble.

Junior decided to look around on the roof top for Rei. Junior ran up to the edge of the roof of the gym and he began screeching the roof tops of the other buildings trying to find Rei. Suddenly Junior noticed a figure in the distance on top of one of the other buildings. Judging by the look of it Junior believed that might be the cafeteria for the school.

Junior knew that injuries Jen had suffered would keep her down for a while, so the young teen walked back a few steps from the edge of the building. Then he turned and he ran towards the edge of the roof. At the very moment one of his feet touched the edge Junior jumped off the side of the building and he landed on the roof of the cafeteria. Junior turned his head and he found Rei tied to a metal pole. The young blue haired girl was unconscious so Junior ran up to the girl and he knelt down and he undid her bonds.

Once Rei was freed Junior started shaking her lightly by the shoulders trying to wake the girl up. "Hey Rei...wake up...I am here to get you out of here." Junior was saying as Rei's eyes were slowing opening up. Rei was awake, but she was still a little dazed, but she turned her head and looked up to see Junior's face.

"Sephiroth-Junior, what are you doing here?" Rei mumbled.

"I am here to save you duh? Listen can you walk?" Junior asked as he picked Rei up.

"I think so." Rei replied.

"Good...hold on." Junior said as he held onto Rei. A second later he jumped off the edge of the building and he landed on the ground gracefully like a cat landing on both feet. Junior put Rei down and he turned to her and said "Listen to me Rei. Go back to NERV and tell everyone what happened here, but most importantly I need you to get out of here so you can be out of danger. Now go." Junior said as he raised his sword and he ran back towards the gym to finish his battle with Jen.

Rei wanted to stop Junior from running off head first into battle, but Rei knew she would only get in the way if she tried to intervene. Rei turned and she ran off into the shadows to make her way back to NERV as soon as possible to get some reinforcements. Moments later Junior reentered the gym and he found Jen was rising up from the rubble she landed on.

"All bets are off Jen. Rei is safe so that means you are as good as screwed." Junior threatened.

"No matter...once I am done with you I will take care of that little bitch!" Jen roared as she lashed out a tentacle at Junior, but the swordsman whipped his sword forward and he cut the tentacle in two.

"Actually Jen I grow bored of you. Time for a move that will bring the house down quite literally." Junior said as his eyes started to glow a bright green color.

"What are you doing?" Jen asked an expression of fear appeared on her face.

"Only this! I call this moving bring down the house or the gym in this case!" Junior shouted as he threw several spheres of energy into many multiple directions. Just before each sphere hit Junior ran out of the building like a bat out of hell. A second later each sphere hit its mark and within a matter of seconds the whole gym roof and all came crashing down on top of Jen's head.

While the monster was screaming and cursing at Junior the young teen and gone over to the cafeteria and he recovered a very large propane tank that was sitting right behind it. He was rolling it along the ground until he reached the ruins of the gym. While Jen was trying to get up Junior rolled the tank on top of Jen then he quickly backed away from it. Once he was far enough Junior threw a ball of energy at the tank. The tank exploded and Jen and the rest of the ruins went up in flames.

Jen was helplessly trapped under the weight of the ruins as she was burned alive. Junior stood near by and listened to the monster's screams of agony until they died out. Jen was dead and she was now probably on her way to see Kaoru.

"Sorry Kaoru old friend, but it looks like Jen will be bugging the heck out of you now." Junior thought as he watched the flames.

About at three o'clock in the morning Rei arrived with Cloud, Misato and Shinji along with some members of NERV's security teams. Cloud walked up to Junior who was sitting on top of a bench near the burnt remains of the gym and asked "Where is Jen?"

"I think you might not find her smoking carcass since I burned her alive and I destroyed the gym in the process." Junior replied as he turned to look at Cloud.

"Shit. Talk about overdoing it. I guess that bitch is history. Good job I guess." Cloud said as he rubbed his head with his right hand.

"Hey I just used what I had. Besides this school was already a mess when I got here. I probably saved the city a bundle for demolition cost, but I guess they will have to pay for the rubble top cleared away now." Junior commented as a thin smile appeared on his face.

"Hey are you alright?" Shinji said as he ran up to his twin brother.

"Yeah I am ok. I have some good news. You won't have to worry about Jen anymore. She is burning in hell now." Junior replied as he smiled at his brother.

"Well I think you caused enough property damage for one night. Let's go back to the facility. I need some sleep." Misato said as she gave a big yawn.

"I can't wait to get some decent sleep." Junior said as he left with Rei, Cloud, Misato, and Shinji while the NERV security teams stayed behind to clean up the mess Junior made. Later somewhere deep within the NERV somewhere Sephiroth was sitting in a chair in the middle of a dark room. His green eyes suddenly opened up as he said "Jen has failed, but no matter my followers have arrived in Japan and should be here the day after tomorrow."

A/N: sorry this was late, but I had gotten writer's block after I had worked on this chapter bit by bit. Alright Next chapter will have some romance and then finally reunion!


	26. Chapter 26 Reunion begins

Chapter 26

Reunion begins

Deep within NERV Sephiroth was sitting in front of a wall of monitors watching various security cameras at airports and train stations were showing him many of those who were given his blood or the blood of Jenova were drawing closer to NERV. He watched them as he taped his fingers on the armrest of his chair.

He anticipated that the first group of them were arriving at NERV around nine A.M tomorrow morning. Sephiroth had one hand on his chin as he was thinking about tomorrow. Sephiroth knew perfectly well that with Cloud and his clone around they would easily be able to find their way here if they follow his minions when they arrive.

Sephiroth needed something to lure them away just long enough for his servants to enter NERV. Without Cloud and Junior around his minions would be able to gain access into the facility much easier and they could have an easier time avoiding NERV's security teams. Sephiroth pulled up a keyboard to him. After typing in some commands he began searching through NERV's personal database for Shinji's file.

Sephiroth began reading his file until he came to a interesting note he noticed. A smile appeared on his face as he moved the keyboard away from him and he rose up from his chair. He walked over to a metal table where his sword laid. He picked it up and he walked out of the chamber with his sword in hand.

Later the next morning around eight thirty A.M Cloud was the first one to be awake and he was soon followed by Shinji and then Sephiroth Junior. Asuka was sleeping in as only some red hair was seen as Asuka had her whole blanket covering her whole body. Shinji and Junior quietly left the room without waking the girl while fearing for their own safety because they knew Asuka would be pissed if they woke her up.

The two boys went to the Cafeteria to find something to eat. When they arrived they found Misato with Cloud eating some food together. Their plates consisted of a small pile of pancakes. Both boys looked around to see if there was anything good to eat around. Shinji and Junior saw some cereal, fruit, pancakes, eggs, and other various breakfast foods. Suddenly the two eyed a small plate filled with doughnuts enough for one person to enjoy.

"I call the doughnuts." Shinji said as he started walking towards the plate, but Junior suddenly stopped him by putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me…what do you mean? Those doughnuts are mine…I am the older brother so I should be able to have claim over those doughnuts." Junior said as he started moving towards the doughnuts. However Shinji started running towards them, but he was soon followed by Junior who also began running for them. Suddenly Misato and Cloud noticed the race and Misato along with Cloud started cheering for Shinji to claim the plate of Doughnuts first.

However just before any of them could reach the plate a cord was suddenly pulled up that was going along the floor causing both boys to trip on it and causing them to fall and hit the ground. While the two were getting up Shinji and Junior were shocked to see Asuka was the one who had tired them as she emerged out from a hiding place and went to quickly claim the doughnuts.

She couldn't resist the chance to trip Junior and embarrass him so upon hearing they were going to be doughnuts today she set up a trap for him. Asuka was never in her bed to being with. Under the blankets were pillows and a red wig to make sure that Junior and Shinji were convinced that she was still asleep.

"Suckers!" Asuka shouted proudly just as her hands were about to claim the plate when suddenly another pair of hands appeared out of nowhere and seized the plate. "Who the hell!" Asuka shouted as she looked to her right and she saw who stole the doughnuts. It was Gendo. Gendo with his prize walked away quietly while Asuka's face was turning red with anger, but on the plus side she did get back at Junior for some of his insults. Once Gendo was gone she started shouted many different curse words in German.

While Asuka was cursing Gendo Junior poked his head up and looked up at the table. "Quickly…let's get our hands on those pancakes before she does!" Junior whispered. Shinji nodded his head as both boys quickly leaped up and they rushed to make their plate. By the time Asuka turned her head the boys had already made a nice plate of food for themselves. Shinji and Junior walked over to a table and sat down and started eating.

"You baka!" Asuka shouted when she noticed that Shinji and Junior had taken the last of the pancakes along with what was left of the eggs and the sausages. Now there was only cereal and fruit left. Asuka made her plate, but after she sat down to eat she kept giving Junior a life threatening glare that just sent chills down Shinji's spine. After breakfast the group was about to leave the cafeteria when Hyuga ran in with a worried expression on his face.

"What is wrong Hyuga?" Misato asked when she noticed how worried Hyuga looked.

"I have some disturbing news. A report came in saying that someone who looks like Sephiroth was sighted at one of our private hospital facilities." Hyuga informed them.

"How sure are you if it is Sephiroth?" Cloud asked.

"We found a note saying that he would be at one of our hospitals this morning with three bodies." Hyuga said as his expression turned into a sad one.

"What!" Misato asked as Hyuga was struggling to answer.

"We think they were killed late last night. A couple jogging found the door to their house was open so they went in see if everyone was alright. We have a ID on the bodies. One of the body's belongs to Kensuke Aida and the rest of the bodies found belonged to his mother and his father." Hyuga answered as Shinji and Asuka were shocked to hear that Kensuke had been killed.

"Sephiroth killed Kensuke and he whipped out his whole family." Misato said as she was horrified by the news of their deaths.

"Why would he kill them?" Shinji said as he started breaking down into tears.

"He might have wanted revenge for Jen's demise." Asuka answered.

"I don't think so. I doubt Sephiroth would kill Kensuke and his family because of that. There's has to be a reason why he would do this. Hyuga which hospital did the note say that Sephiroth was going to be at?" Cloud asked the NERV employee.

"He's going to the hospital where Touji is currently still being treated at. Sephiroth was seen entering the hospital about five minutes ago." Hyuga replied.

"Then we better get over there. It looks like Touji is his next target." Cloud said as he, Misato and Junior started running out of the cafeteria with Shinji and Asuka following them.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Misato asked the Shinji and Asuka.

"Do you think we're just going to sit here and do nothing while Sephiroth kills Touji?" Shinji shouted.

"Hey I may not be fond of Touji, but I am concerned about Hikari. She may be there visiting Touji right now." Asuka answered.

"Alright I guess you guys can come, but just watch yourselves and don't do anything foolish." Cloud informed the two as the group rushed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Meanwhile at the hospital Sephiroth was using the stairwell to make his way to the floor where Touji was kept. He was sure with the threat of his friend getting killed by his hand would definitely draw Junior and Cloud away from NERV. Suddenly Sephiroth saw four of his servants standing in front of him as their eyes were glowing green and their sink was changing to a purple-like color.

The four servants were dressed as hospital personal clothes. Two of them were female nurses and the other two were dressed as doctors. Sephiroth smiled at them as he said "Go down to the ground floor and wait there. When you see Cloud or Junior kill them. Now go."

The four servants ran pass Sephiroth heading down to the ground floor to carry out his wishes. Sephiroth was still smiling as he continued his way up the stairs while thinking "I doubt those four will be able to kill Cloud or Junior, but I am sure they will delay them long enough for me to find Touji and to keep him alive until his purpose has been carried out. Once Cloud and Junior have been distracted long enough I will kill the boy and leave. By then my servants would have found the way in the Central Dogma. Once I am ready Rei will bring me the Black Materia as planned."

It was 8:58 when Misato, Cloud, Shinji, Junior and Asuka were driving along the road heading for the hospital, but they were concerned that they may be too late. Misato tried getting through to the hospital, but the phone lines were down. As the group was driving along the highway a large group black hooded men were running through the forest near by heading for NERV.

A little while later Misato and the others arrived at the hospital and the Cloud, Junior and Misato got out of the car and ran into the hospital, but she stopped when she saw Shinji and Asuka were attempting to follow them.

"Hold it you two. Both of you are staying here." Misato told the two teens while giving them a serious glare.

"What!" Asuka said with a discouraged look on her face.

"Why?" Shinji asked the woman.

"Because…well…uh…" Misato was saying as she was trying to come up with an excuse, but Cloud stepped in and said.

"We need someone to guard the car, and I think you two can handle that right Junior."

"Oh yeah." Junior replied agreeing with Cloud even though the boy found his excuse rather lame. Shinji had a confounded expression on his face as he asked.

"Guard…the car."

"You're kidding right?" Asuka said with a look that just said 'that sounds really dumb'.

"You don't know what could happen so if Sephiroth or one of his servants tries to steal if. Your jobs will be to stop." Cloud said although he knew perfectly well that Sephiroth wouldn't try to steal a car since he could fly. Asuka and Shinji didn't seem to be expecting the idea well.

"Don't worry we won't be long." Misato said as she and Junior went into the hospital.

"This sucks." Asuka commented.

"At least no one has to worry about the car. We'll do a good job keeping it safe." Shinji said in an attempt to sound positive. Asuka looked at him with one of her signature glares as she said.

"Shut up before I back hand you."

Inside the hospital Misato had her gun out while Junior and Cloud were standing in front of her to provide the woman with some protection. At that moment Sephiroth's servants appeared. The Nurse that was infected with Jenova's cells changed her arms into a pair of ten inch long blades while the two doctors grew long whip like tentacles.

"Looks like Sephiroth has left us a welcoming committee." Junior said as he stood ready to start slicing apart his foes. Cloud looked at their foes and he also commented on the situation by saying.

"Well let's not disappoint him. Lets say hi and good bye to these freaks quickly so we can find the real puppeteer pulling the strings."

Junior rushed towards the woman with the blade hands while Cloud attacked the two doctors with his sword. Misato was providing the two men with cover as she fired her gun at their foes. At that moment upstairs in Touji's room Hikari was visiting the boy, but unknown to them Sephiroth had exited the stairwell and was already on his way towards the former Eva pilot's room as the sliver haired killed was walking down the hall leaving cold chills in the spines of every person he pass by.

A/N: ok I am stopping here for now so I can decide if I should kill Touji. I am so sorry about killing Kensuke, but believe me when I say that is wasn't personal. I liked the guy ok, but I had to kill somebody. Whenever if I kill Touji or not I am going to let Hikari live. Sorry about the late chapter…I had gotten writer's block, but I think I am cured. (Suddenly Sephiroth12285 gets hit in the head by a baseball bat held by a Kensuke fan)

"That was for killing Kensuke!"

"I said I was sorry!"


End file.
